Lily Potter et le livre bleu
by violettepoete
Summary: La famille Potter comportait cinq membres : Harry, le Survivant, Ginny, l'Héroïne de Guerre, James, le Protecteur, Albus, l'Intello et Lily, la Petite... Après l'entrée de Lily à Poudlard, il devient rapidement évident à tout le monde qu'il faudra se serrer les coudes pour s'en sortir... Mais y a t-il seulement une échappatoire?
1. Prologue

Auteur : Violette Poète

Résumé: La famille Potter comportait cinq membres : Harry, le Survivant, Ginny, l'Héroïne de Guerre, James, le Protecteur, Albus, l'Intello et Lily, la Petite... Après l'entrée de Lily à Poudlard, il devient rapidement évident à tout le monde qu'il faudra se serrer les coudes pour s'en sortir... Mais y a t-il seulement une échappatoire?

Genre: Famille, Romance, Humour, Aventure, Angst... Je crois que je couvre un peu tout avec cette fic !

Infos: Ce premier chapitre est un simple prologue, il est donc plus court que les autres. En outre, il y a trois tomes de cette histoire, il sera donc indispensable d'avoir lu les précédents pour comprendre, même si l'intrigue principale est résolue à chaque fois.. Ceci est donc le prologue du premier tome, sachant que j'ai débuté l'écriture du tome 3 (donc ce sera une histoire qui sera finie, ne vous en faites pas). Je publierai tous les lundis.

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Lily Potter et le livre bleu**

* * *

 _ **1\. Prologue**_

Harry James Potter ne s'était pas considéré comme quelqu'un de chanceux étant gamin. Ses parents étaient morts quand il était très jeune et sa courte vie avait tourné au cauchemar. Sa tante l'ignorait, au mieux, son oncle le grondait à la moindre occasion et son cousin lui administrait des coups de poings dès qu'un adulte avait le dos tourné. Oh, oui, et il avait grandi dans un placard à balais avec comme seule compagnie et amie une araignée...

Son adolescence avait été tout aussi chaotique. Il avait passé la majorité de son temps à essayer de survivre aux devoirs des profs, aux insultes de ses condisciples et aux nombreuses attaques d'un dangereux mage noir. Il avait manqué mourir en moyenne une fois par an (les bonnes années), il avait eu le futur du monde sorcier sur les épaules, il avait perdu la seule figure paternelle qu'il lui restait, des amis, des ennemis. Il n'avait pas perdu Ron ou Hermione, Dieu merci, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans eux...

Il fallut réellement attendre pour lui l'âge adulte pour se sentir libre, bien dans sa peau et vivant. Ginny Weasley, l'adorable petite sœur de Ron, la fille la plus incroyable au monde, y fut pour beaucoup. Le jour où ils se marièrent fut un des plus beaux de sa vie. Il faisait désormais partie d'une famille qui l'avait accepté presque dès la première seconde, même si Ron avait dit en riant, accroché au bras de Hermione : « Tu n'avais pas besoin de l'épouser pour faire partie de la famille, tu sais ? ». Ah, oui, ça, Harry le savait.

Et puis, il y eut d'autres merveilleuses journées. Le jour où Ron épousa Hermione, le jour où Ginny lui annonça être enceinte, le jour où Ginny et lui emménagèrent dans leur maison. Le jour de la naissance de James.

Son aîné. James Sirius Potter. Il était coutume, dans le monde magique, de donner comme second prénom au premier fils le nom de son père. Harry décida, avec l'accord de Ginny, de déroger à la tradition et de lui donner à la place le nom de l'homme qui lui avait fait office de père deux trop courtes années.

James fut son fan, le seul fan que Harry voulut jamais impressionner, mais c'était James, qui était le héros de Harry. L'enfant fut, très tôt, trop tôt, conscient de ses responsabilités de grand frère. James apprit à sa petite sœur à marcher et il prit un jour une raclée en voulant corriger des gamins qui avaient insulté son frère. Ce trait de caractère inquiéta Harry. Avait-il, d'une certaine façon, modelé son petit garçon en grand frère protecteur sous prétexte qu'il n'en avait pas eu pour veiller sur lui ? Il s'en ouvrit un jour à Ginny qui avait alors ri, l'avait embrassé sur la joue et lui avait dit « T'es bête. Tous les grands frères sont comme ça. ». Et qui mieux que Ginny Potter, dernière d'une fratrie de sept enfants, aurait pu savoir ?

Albus Severus Potter, son second, lui ressemblait d'une façon effarante. Mais uniquement physiquement. Mentalement, c'était tout à fait autre chose. Albus était brillant, un véritable génie. Ginny et Harry avaient remarqué cela très tôt et en avaient discuté avec Hermione. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, en qualité de tante préférée d'abord, et d'intellectuelle ensuite. Elle était revenue les voir pour le thé et avait soupiré. Et soupiré encore avant de se résigner à avouer qu'à son âge, elle voudrait avoir l'intelligence qu'Albus avait à huit ans. Il lisait extrêmement vite, leur avait-elle expliqué, et il retenait tout ce qu'il lisait. _Comprenait_ presque tout ce qu'il lisait.

Et il n'était jamais autant heureux que lorsqu'il lisait. Il ne s'intéressait guère au Quidditch, même si, une matinée d'ennui, il avait dévoré Le Quidditch à travers les âges et régalait depuis lors son frère et ses proches d'anecdotes sur leur sport préféré. D'amis, il en avait peu, son intelligence et sa trop grande sagesse pour son si jeune âge, lui tenaient compagnie. Ses meilleurs amis étaient son frère et sa sœur, les seuls dont Albus acceptait la gentillesse et les conseils pour s'accommoder plus facilement à un monde étrange et si peu adapté à un garçon comme lui...

Lily Luna Potter était sa dernière enfant, mais sa première fille. Elle était née avec un mois d'avance et en la voyant si petite et si fragile dans ses bras, Harry en avait pleuré. Pour toujours, pour la famille Potter et la famille Weasley, elle serait la petite Lily, celle qui avait fait verser des larmes à son papa. Ron se moqua même de lui... Jusqu'à ce que sa femme lui rappelle qu'il n'avait guère été mieux lors de la naissance de leur Rose, debout, hébété et complètement terrifié.

Lily s'avéra plus timide et plus renfermée que les autres enfants. Elle souffrait plus que James ou Albus de cette attention quasi constante des médias sur eux, attention que Harry repoussait farouchement et n'avait jamais expliqué à ses enfants. Mais comment Lily aurait-elle pu savoir ? Comment être sûr qu'on s'intéressait à elle pour elle ? Voilà les questions avec lesquels elle devait vivre chaque jour. Ça la rendait prudente, mais comment tolérer que sa fille soit méfiante alors qu'elle aurait dû rire et courir partout ?

Harry s'inquiétait pour elle plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pour ses deux fils. Elle était tellement discrète ! Mais surtout, alors que ses frères avaient montré leur magie très tôt, Lily, elle, n'était pas aussi précoce. A neuf ans, elle n'avait montré aucun signe de magie. Il savait que ça l'attristait et que ça l'angoissait. Un voile apparaissait devant ses yeux quand elle regardait ses cousins lancer des étincelles avec leur baguette. Pour Harry, ça ne changeait strictement rien : elle était sa fille et il l'aimait depuis toujours et pour toujours. Mais comment pourrait-elle supporter la vie dans une famille de sorciers si connus ?

Heureusement, ils n'eurent, en fin de compte, jamais à se poser la question. La veille du jour où Albus devait rentrer pour la première fois à Poudlard, Lily dévoila finalement ses pouvoirs.

Harry était dans son bureau, travaillant, plus pour oublier que ses fils s'en iraient le lendemain que par réelle obligation. Albus était dans sa chambre, vérifiant pour la millième fois qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Sa mère était avec lui, tentant de le rassurer et lui certifiant qu'il n'aurait absolument aucun besoin de son manuel avancé de Métamorphose magique, ni le premier tome, ni les suivants. James et Lily, eux, avaient écopé de la corvée de vaisselle.

Soudain, il y avait eu un cri. James les avait tous appelé et ils s'étaient précipité vers la cuisine. Ils étaient tous les trois arrivé en même temps et ils passèrent la tête par la porte. Ils virent Lily, qui d'une main tremblante tendue en l'air tenait une casserole à quelques centimètres du sol sans la toucher. Ils avaient tous prétendus que c'était parfaitement normal, qu'aucun d'eux, jamais, n'avait eu de doutes, mais le soulagement était perceptible dans toute la pièce.

Le lendemain, toute la famille était allée à la gare, Lily, désormais, ne parlait plus que de Poudlard. James, lui, taquinait son frère sur la maison dans laquelle il irait, à la fois pour s'amuser et changer les idées d'Albus. Ils retrouvèrent Ron, Hermione et les enfants et, trop rapidement au goût de Harry, ses fils s'installèrent dans le train. Il regarda le Poudlard Express disparaître à l'horizon et entendit Ginny lui assurer que tout irait bien. Il acquiesça machinalement, laissant son regard se poser sur le quai. Il repensa au petit garçon malingre de onze ans, seul, sans amis, ni famille qu'il était. Mais c'était à cet endroit justement, que la vie avait commencé. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré son meilleur ami, là qu'il avait vu pour la première fois la femme de sa vie.

Il revint au présent, sourit à sa femme, prit la main de sa fille et ils partirent ensemble. Et malgré le fait qu'il ne reverrait plus ses fils avant de longs mois, Harry James Potter se sentit béni des dieux.


	2. Le réveil de Lily

_**Chapitre 2 : Le réveil de Lily**_

 _Bip… Bip… Bip..._

Lorsque Lily Luna Potter s'éveilla ce matin-là, elle sut immédiatement que la journée serait grandiose. Elle éteignit son réveil de deux doigts vengeurs sur le maudit appareil, mais allongée et les yeux grands ouverts, profita du relatif optimisme qui l'avait gagné. Elle se leva, entendant déjà l'escalier grincer sous les pas de ses frères. En pyjama, elle ouvrit la fenêtre puis les volets. Sa vue donnant vers l'est lui donnait à voir un lever de soleil sur la forêt au delà du jardin, une vue que Lily adorait par dessus tout. Elle sourit, évitant de penser qu'elle ne la verrait pas avant un moment.

C'était un des principaux défauts de Lily. Elle était plutôt pessimiste et remarquait davantage les défauts d'une personne longtemps avant de voir ses qualités. Son grand père lui avait dit qu'avec le temps, ce caractère s'affirmerait pour devenir aussi volcanique que celui des femmes Weasley (pas de doute qu'il avait, à ce moment-là, sa femme et sa fille en tête). En attendant que ce soit le cas, Lily patientait, parce que cela, elle n'avait pas de problèmes à le faire. Après tout, elle avait attendu de si longues années pour que ses pouvoirs se déclarent, et elle avait attendu si longtemps avant de pouvoir aller à Poudlard !

Mais maintenant, l'attente était enfin finie. Aujourd'hui, Lily Potter entrait à Poudlard. Elle se retourna pour regarder, près de la porte, son immense malle encombrant le passage. Une semaine plus tôt, toute la famille Potter s'était rendue au Chemin de Traverse pour faire les courses avant l'année scolaire. James, son petit air malin sur le visage, avait réussi à convaincre son père de pré-commander le nouveau Nimbus. Albus, lui, avait simplement regardé ses parents comme si ne pas lui acheter le manuel qu'il convoitait dans la vitrine de la librairie allait lui gâcher la vie, et ils avaient cédé. Il était difficile de croire que ces deux garçons si sournois et manipulateurs aient pu arriver à Gryffondor, mais il n'y avait pas de doute pour la petite Lily que ses deux frères ne manquaient pas de courage.

Lily, elle, était bien plus sage. Elle se contentait de suivre ses parents, sa liste de fournitures à acheter dans sa poche, observant tout, parlant peu, et feignant d'ignorer les quelques journalistes qui s'étaient tapi dans les allées attenantes, prenant des photos et des notes. Le secret de leur célébrité, gardé quelques temps, n'avait pas résisté à l'arrivée d'Albus à Poudlard. Si James avait été content d'ignorer tous ceux qui le regardaient ou murmuraient sur son passage, Al, lui, n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Il avait cherché et, bien sûr, il avait trouvé. Al trouvait toujours.

Il avait alors tout expliqué à son frère et sa sœur. À James, de vive voix, mais Lily avait eu droit à une longue lettre qui l'avait éberluée. Toutes les choses qui n'avaient aucun sens avant se mirent soudain en place. Tout devint clair. Malheureusement, le fait de connaître la vérité fit peser sur les épaules des enfants Potter un drôle de poids, mais chacun avait développé sa stratégie. James, impliqué dans de nombreuses activités extra scolaires, était populaire et rendait le nom Potter célèbre pour d'autres raisons. Al se refermait sur son intelligence comme dans un cocon et peu de choses passaient à travers. Quant à Lily, elle avait été soigneusement protégé par ses parents, qui l'avait envoyé dans une école Moldue jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse entrer à Poudlard.

Après être passé à la librairie où ils avaient pu acheter les manuels nécessaires à la Première Année de Lily et où Al avait pu dépenser son argent de poche de toute l'année, ils s'étaient enfin dirigé vers la boutique que Lily rêvait de voir depuis qu'elle avait su prononcer le mot « magie ». La boutique d'Ollivander et Fils... Bien que le patron ne soit plus un Ollivander, mais un ancien camarade de classe de son père, le nom de la boutique n'avait pas changé. Le dernier Ollivander était mort depuis des années, mais son apprenti avait repris le flambeau et hérité du magasin.

Des boîtes étaient empilés du sol au plafond, avec juste un passage jusqu'au comptoir. Les garçons étaient partis chercher des glaces, mais ses parents étaient restés avec elle. Ils s'étaient approchés et un homme assez grand et mince les avait accueilli.

-Potter., avait-il salué son père. Tu viens t'acheter une nouvelle baguette ou c'est pour la jeune demoiselle ?

Elle avait rosi. Habituellement, elle était la petite sœur, la dernière fille, la petite Potter, la petite Lily.

-Lily., avait dit son père, je te présente Theodore Nott.

Ce dernier lui avait tendu une main sérieuse qu'elle avait serré et il avait commencé à prendre des mesures de son bras, de son coude à son poignet, de la paume de sa main et autres. Pour un peu, Lily lui aurait demandé de continuer les mesures pour pouvoir tout de suite commander son uniforme, mais sa timidité l'en avait farouchement empêché.

Il lui avait fait essayer un nombre incalculable de baguettes et il semblait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux, lorsqu'enfin, il lui en avait présenté une (bois de chêne, 27 centimètres, rigide) qui, une fois mise dans la main de Lily (à bout de forces et à deux doigts de pleurer) avait daigné faire deux-trois étincelles. Tout le monde avait poussé un soupir de soulagement et Harry s'était empressé de payer avant de pousser sa femme et sa fille vers la sortie pour rejoindre ses fils.

Comparé à ça, trépigner quinze minutes sur un podium dans la boutique de vêtements à attendre que la vendeuse cesse de parler à sa mère (qui, malgré toutes ses tentatives, n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser) avait été une partie de plaisir.

Mais maintenant, tout était enfin prêt. Lily était à la fois impatiente et nerveuse.

-Lily !, hurla James. Petit dèj !

Elle sursauta, prit un élastique qui traînait sur la commode et se fit une rapide queue de cheval avant de franchir la porte. Lily adorait venir s'installer à la table de la cuisine, profiter de l'odeur d'oeufs sur le plat et de bacon frit et boire un bon jus d'orange pressé en observant le rituel matinal de sa famille. Et comme, pour elle, rien n'était plus confortable qu'un pyjama, elle descendait généralement manger au saut du lit, ce qui lui permettait en plus de dormir davantage.

Lily entra dans la cuisine. Sa mère, aux fourneaux, l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête et son père lui adressa un sourire. Ses deux frères étaient déjà assis. Albus, plongé dans un livre, ne releva même pas les yeux, mais James la regarda et commenta :

-Tu sais que t'as plutôt intérêt à pas te pointer comme ça dans la Grande Salle ?

Elle lui tira la langue avant de prendre une chaise. Elle dégusta du bout des lèvres un œuf brouillé et un jus de pamplemousse qui irrita ses papilles avant de réaliser qu'elle ne pourrait rien avaler d'autre. Elle était bien trop angoissée et avait l'estomac trop noué pour pouvoir profiter du petit déjeuner comme d'habitude. Sa mère, qui, entre-temps, s'était installée à côté d'elle, le remarqua.

-Harry., fit-elle, à voix haute, attirant l'attention de ses enfants et de son mari.

-Oui ?, demanda ce dernier, relevant la tête.

-Tu te souviens du jour où tu es entré à Poudlard ?

Les pattes d'oies aux coins des yeux de son père s'accentuèrent tandis qu'il sourit. Il repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Bien sûr, oui. J'étais maigre, haut comme trois pommes et je ne connaissais rien au Monde Sorcier.

Lily avait les yeux rivés sur lui : il était si rare que ses parents évoquent le passé. Ses frères semblaient eux aussi réaliser. James fixait leur père et elle savait qu'Albus, même s'il avait toujours le nez dans son livre, ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

-C'est ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré Ron et Hermione. Et Neville. Et c'est la première fois où je t'ai vu.

Ils échangèrent un regard de tendresse infinie et personne ne put douter de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

-Et toi ?, demanda t-il, lui renvoyant la question.

Il ne se quittaient pas des yeux et Ginny eut un sourire en coin.

-Évidemment. J'étais si excitée à l'idée de rejoindre mes frères à Poudlard. D'aller à Gryffondor et de rencontrer le grand Harry Potter.

-Et ça a été comme tu le voulais ?, interrogea Lily d'une petite voix.

Le regard de sa mère se perdit vers la fenêtre.

-Ça n'a certes pas manqué d'excitation., murmura t-elle, songeuse.

Son père se racla la gorge.

-Bon, on a encore beaucoup à faire. Lily, va te préparer. Albus, plus de livres dans ta malle, il n'y a plus de place, mais il y a encore une bibliothèque au château. James, quand tu seras prêt, tu aideras ton frère et ta sœur, s'il-te-plaît ? Il faudrait qu'on soit parti dans moins d'une heure.

Leur aîné acquiesça et les enfants quittèrent la cuisine.

-Tu vas bien ?, demanda doucement Harry.

-Oui... Mais les enfants seront à Poudlard et toi au Bureau. La maison va être grande sans vous.

Harry tendit la main, serrant celle de sa femme et ils se regardèrent tristement.

Lily prit rapidement une douche et se vêtit d'un jean bleu sombre et d'un haut blanc. Tirant dessus, elle s'observa dans le miroir. Elle se trouvait petite, pour son âge. En fait, parmi ses frères et ses cousins, elle était la plus jeune. Même Louis et Hugo, qui entraient aussi à Poudlard aujourd'hui, avaient quelques mois de plus qu'elle. En famille, elle avait toujours été la « Petite Lily », la petite dernière et elle souffrait parfois de cette image. Il lui arrivait, quand elle se regardait vraiment, de discerner dans ses yeux marrons piquetés d'or, comme une trace de tristesse et de solitude ce qui était ridicule, puisqu'elle n'était jamais triste et jamais seule.

Elle se redressa et se reprit : ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Et son sort, d'ailleurs, quel était-il ? Elle faisait partie d'une famille soudée, elle aimait ses frères et ses frères l'aimaient et elle allait vivre sept ans dans un château magique.

Remontée, oubliant un instant son angoisse, elle s'empara de sa brosse sur sa commode et coiffa énergiquement ses cheveux roux. Ils seraient encore plus longs, quand elle reviendrait en décembre, peut-être qu'elle pourra se les faire raccourcir ? Ils lui allaient presque jusqu'à la taille, maintenant. Elle ramena sa chevelure sur sa nuque et la noua en un chignon, évitant ainsi que l'eau ne coule jusque dans son dos.

Elle se scruta à nouveau dans le miroir. Elle n'avait que onze ans, elle n'était pas obsédée par son image, cependant, elle comprenait bien l'importance d'une telle journée. Bientôt arriverait le moment où elle rencontrerait les personnes avec qui elle passerait sept ans. Des camarades de classe, des connaissances, des amis, plus même... Après tout, bien des années auparavant, c'était ce jour-là que son père avait rencontré sa mère, que son oncle Ron avait rencontré sa tante Hermione et tant d'autres encore y avaient rencontré les personnes qu'ils allaient épouser. Bien sûr, Lily n'était pas pressée, mais elle avait toujours eu la faculté de voir plus loin que ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Et quand ce qu'il y avait devant elle était si effrayant, c'était bien pratique de voir un futur où elle se serait libérée de sa panique et de son stress presque chronique.

-Lily !, appela James.

Elle attrapa sa montre et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était tard, très tard. Elle avait pris plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle l'enfila à son poignet, jeta sa brosse à cheveux dans sa malle ouverte qu'elle ferma.

-J'arrive !

Elle entendit les pas rapides de son frère montant l'escalier, rouvrit son bagage, vérifia qu'elle y avait bien mis sa baguette et referma sa malle au moment où James toquait à la porte.

-Oui.

-C'est bon ?, demanda James, d'une voix neutre.

Il semblait impassible, mais Lily savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Il était content de retourner à l'école, mais il était aussi inquiet pour Lily, elle le sentait dans la manière qu'il avait eu de la regarder. Et le fait même de le savoir suffisait à restaurer son courage.

-C'est bon.

Il souleva sa malle et commença à la tirer dans le couloir, appelant son père pour de l'aide. Lily alla tirer les couvertures de son lit, puis ferma les volets de sa fenêtre, se demandant dans quel état d'esprit elle serait lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait finalement. Elle entendait sa famille s'affairer, déjà autour de la voiture et elle réalisa qu'elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher lorsqu'elle entendit gronder le moteur. Évitant de trop réfléchir, elle s'approcha de la porte, embrassa sa chambre d'un dernier coup d'oeil (son bureau, près de la fenêtre, le lit au milieu, le coffre de bois rose, la porte menant à une petite salle de bain qu'elle avait pour elle toute seule, la commode avec le miroir et les quelques photos de famille) et ferma la porte. Ne pouvant presque plus supporter de rester ici, elle attrapa son manteau, courut dans le couloir, dévala les escaliers et claqua la porte d'entrée avant de rejoindre sa famille qui l'attendait dans l'allée.

Les garçons avaient presque déjà tout chargé, il ne manquait plus qu'à placer la chouette de James et le chat d'Albus. Ginny sourit à sa fille et ouvrit les bras. Lily vint s'y réfugier, fermant les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit le coffre se fermer. Elle se détacha de sa mère. Albus lui ouvrit une portière et l'invita à monter dans son carrosse d'une grande révérence exagérée. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire malicieux, reconnaissante envers le plus jeune de ses frères pour lui changer les idées de manière aussi extravagante. Son père fut le dernier à grimper dans l'habitacle.

-On a tout ?

-On a tout., confirma Ginny.

-Tous les gamins sont là ?, redemanda t-il, dans une tentative de plaisanterie.

Albus haussa les sourcils, semblant douter de l'intelligence de son père. Harry fit un clin d'oeil à sa fille dans le rétroviseur et la bouche de celle-ci se contracta en un sourire.

Le trajet parut épouvantablement long à Lily, même s'il ne le fut pas vraiment.

La famille Potter vivait à Cheshunt, Hertfordshire, non loin de Londres. Lorsque Ginny était tombée enceinte de James, le jeune couple avait décidé de quitter la vie citadine et de s'installer un peu plus en retrait. Ça ne risquait pas de leur manquer, puisque Londres grouillait de journalistes prêts à tout pour un scoop. Voulant plusieurs enfants, Harry et Ginny avaient décidé que le climat d'une vie tranquille serait plus propice à l'éducation qu'ils voulaient pour leurs bébés à naître. Ils avaient alors investi dans une maison à deux étages et un grenier, avec des volets clairs et un grand jardin, le tout protégé par des sorts complexes, mais qui permettaient à la famille Potter de vivre en toute tranquillité.

James, Albus et Lily avaient grandi loin du chaos des reporters. Sauf quand ils s'aventuraient dans le Monde Sorcier, ils étaient à l'abri du passé de leurs parents. À Poudlard, pourtant, la vie serait différente. Il faudrait s'adapter, comme l'avaient fait ses frères. Elle n'envisageait pourtant pas la même méthode. Elle n'avait pas le charisme qu'avait James, qui lui avait permis de s'attirer la loyauté presque immédiate de ses camarades, ni l'intellect d'Al qui l'isolait de toute la publicité autour d'eux. Lily savait qu'elle devait se trouver une stratégie, mais elle n'avait ni envie de s'impliquer autant dans les activités de Poudlard, ni d'être aussi solitaire.

Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas si pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Les garçons avaient été les premiers Potter à aller à Poudlard depuis presque quinze ans. Avec la popularité de leur père, il était évident qu'ils aient été remarqué. Mais l'étonnement devait être retombé, maintenant, et l'arrivée de la fille Potter ferait certainement moins de bruit que celle du premier fils.

Lily ne desserra pas les dents de tout le trajet, mais tapotait son genou droit de l'index et du majeur jusqu'à ce que James posa sa main sur la sienne, énervé par la tension qui émanait de sa petite sœur. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse et reporta son attention de l'autre côté, vers la vitre et Al.

Celui-ci, silencieux comme toujours, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Albus était le portrait craché de son père, mais il était si drôle de voir les différences entre eux. Harry, dès qu'il rentrait du travail, enfilait un jean et un pull volontiers rapiécé. Albus, c'était exactement l'inverse. Il était toujours bien habillé, d'une chemise, d'un veston et d'une cravate, quoi qu'il arrive, ses cheveux noirs soigneusement coiffés. Il faisait si grand, si adulte ainsi, que c'en était comique, lorsqu'on n'était pas habitué.

James ressemblait un peu moins à son père. Il était, comme la plupart des gens, un vrai paradoxe. Il était joueur, comme un gamin, alors qu'il avait quatorze ans, mais il était aussi tellement responsable et il veillait sur elle depuis toujours. Si James n'avait cessé, un mois entier de se moquer d'Albus avant qu'il entre à Poudlard, lorsque ça avait été son tour, ses frères n'avaient fait, au contraire, que la rassurer. Il ne fallait pas croire pour autant que James et Albus ne s'entendaient pas. James et Albus étaient presque des jumeaux séparés d'un an. Ils n'avaient parfois pas besoin de se parler pour communiquer, ce qui, de temps à autres, rendait Lily jalouse de leur complicité.

James allait entrer en Quatrième Année et Albus en Troisième. Tous les deux, selon leurs souhaits, étaient allés à Gryffondor et Lily, elle, se demandait où elle irait.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la gare et Harry glissa la petite voiture familiale dans une place de parking. James enleva rapidement sa ceinture de sécurité et sauta hors du véhicule.

-Je vais chercher des chariots.

Toute la petite famille descendit et Harry et Ginny se dirigèrent vers le coffre. Albus dégagea les cages de son chat, Skers, et de la chouette de James, baptisée Shrilly en raison de son hululement désagréable, mais qui était, selon les dires de son propriétaire, très affectueuse. Ses parents avaient proposé à Lily de lui acheter un compagnon, mais Lily avait refusé. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les animaux, mais elle n'était pas sûre, si elle voulait se concentrer sur ses études, avoir le temps nécessaire pour s'occuper d'une petite bête, qu'elle rendrait alors immanquablement malheureuse. Elle se disait qu'en Deuxième Année, elle aurait sans doute davantage de temps et pourrait alors avoir un furet ou autres...

James revint et ils chargèrent les malles avant de se diriger vers la gare. Il y avait énormément de monde, à l'intérieur de la gare et Lily ne put s'empêcher de dévisager certaines familles, se demandant si les enfants allaient eux aussi à Poudlard. Les garçons poussaient les chariots et Ginny et Lily marchaient derrière, la mère un bras autour des épaules de la fille. Ils arrivèrent devant la voie 9 ¾ et le cœur de Lily s'emballa. Voilà qu'arrivait la première épreuve de la journée.

Autour du passage, selon Albus, était installé un Filet de Dissimulation les Moldus n'avaient tout simplement pas envie de le regarder. James fut le premier à passer, comme toujours et Harry le suivit de près, avec les bagages de Lily. Celle-ci hésita, mais elle sentit la main de sa mère la pousser doucement dans le bas du dos.

-Tu viens ?, demanda Al.

Son frère passa et il ne resta plus que Lily et Ginny. Cette dernière la rassura.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il suffit de continuer à marcher.

Elle le savait déjà, bien sûr, elle était venue pour accompagner ses frères, mais maintenant, c'était différent. Lily se décida enfin, abandonna ses pensées de panique sur la douleur de cogner le mur ou sur le passage ne s'ouvrant pas pour elle et prit son élan. Au moment supposé de l'impact, elle bloqua sa respiration et ferma les yeux, mais elle ne heurta rien et rouvrit les paupières en entendant le sifflement aigu d'une locomotive. Elle était passée !

James avait disparu, peut-être à la recherche d'amis, mais son père et Albus lui sourirent et elle sourit en retour, soulagée. Sa mère arriva aussi et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le train, en traversant le quai bondé. Il y avait des mères, des frères, des sœurs, des amis, mais Lily cherchait des gens bien précis : son oncle Ron et surtout son cousin Hugo ainsi que la famille de Bill, dont la fille, Dominique entrerait aussi à Poudlard.

Lily, sur la pointe des pieds, chercha à les distinguer dans la foule, tandis que son père donnait les nouvelles recommandations à Albus, notamment (et ça agaçait tante Hermione de l'entendre) de travailler moins. En réalité, même si Albus était en Troisième Année, il avait un niveau bien supérieur à celui-ci. On lui avait offert de monter d'une classe, mais il avait refusé, probablement pour ne pas rater une année à Poudlard. James revint, visiblement ravi de retourner à Poudlard, et Lily avait hâte d'être comme lui, et de ne plus pouvoir se passer du château.

-Harry !, fit une voix proche.

Lily se retourna en entendant Ron et elle sourit à Hugo, qui paraissait encore plus nerveux qu'elle ne l'était. Tout le monde se salua, dans un brouhaha joyeux qui rappelait à Lily les dimanches au Terrier, en compagnie de toute la famille, alors que tout le monde parle en écoutant tout le monde. Elle vit Dominique et sa famille, plus loin, Dominique suivant déjà Louis, montant dans deux wagons plus loin que celui où Lily voyait encore de la place. Tant pis, elle la rejoindrait plus tard.

La majorité des élèves étaient déjà montés et Lily sentait que l'heure des adieux allait bientôt sonner, mais, entourée de sa famille, elle aurait encore voulu rester un peu. Elle regarda Hugo et vit immédiatement qu'elle n'aurait pas d'aide de sa part.

-Au revoir, oncle Ron au revoir, tante Hermione

Son oncle lui donna une petite pichenette sur la joue et sa tante lui accorda un sourire rassurant, qui ne fit que la perturber et elle se tourna vers ses parents. Elle les enlaça et ils l'embrassèrent. Le cœur battant, elle ferma les yeux et s'efforça d'écouter les conseils prodigués par son père.

-Ne te bats pas en duel tant que tu n'auras pas pris à le faire.

Cette phrase était une grande constante de Harry, il l'avait dit à James lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard, puis à Albus et maintenant à elle. Lily ne tenait de toute manière aucunement à se battre en duel, même après avoir appris à le faire.

-Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis avec les plus grands que toi. Ne laisse personne t'embêter à cause de ton nom de famille.

Elle sourit à son père, rassemblant toutes ses forces.

-Jamais.

-Écoute les professeurs, souviens-toi du trajet entre la Grande Salle et ta Maison, ne va pas dans la Forêt Interdite et tout se passera bien.

-Je sais, Maman., mentit-elle.

-Écris-nous vite.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda Hugo.

-On y va ?

Son cousin passa devant elle et ils montèrent dans le wagon, puis dans le compartiment où se trouvaient leurs bagages et où Albus s'était déjà assis. Le train siffla pour annoncer le départ, et Hugo, son frère et elle firent comme tout le monde et agitèrent la main à leurs familles. Le train démarra et Lily ressentit un nouveau pic de panique. Les familles et le quai défilèrent doucement et bientôt, ses parents ne furent plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Al, Hugo et Lily se rassirent dans leur compartiment. Lily, installée près de la fenêtre, avait son frère en face d'elle et Hugo à côté. Albus, toujours aussi laconique, chercha un livre dans sa malle et commença sa lecture. Lily et son cousin restèrent silencieux, comme sous le choc, terrifiés, mais aussi très enthousiastes. Elle croisa ses mains sur ses jambes et soupira.

-Tu crois que tu seras dans quelle maison ?, demanda Hugo, que la question taraudait.

-Je ne sais pas., murmura Lily, qui, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, sentait sur elle le regard de son cousin, mais aussi de son frère.

Albus avait une façon de regarder les gens, qui pouvait mettre mal à l'aise. Il les regardait comme s'ils étaient des puzzles qu'il lui fallait à tout prix résoudre, comme s'il ne les comprenait pas vraiment, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Et pourtant, dans son regard, on discernait une acuité sans pareille. Son regard vert émeraude strié de gris était acéré comme un rasoir et pouvait, lorsqu'il le voulait, être plutôt féroce, en tous cas pour la fillette impressionnable que Lily était.

Le paysage défilait plutôt vite en une suite de forêts, de champs et de prairies remplies de vaches. James vint les voir et resta quelques minutes avant de retourner voir ses amis. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits de discussions, des cris, des rires et des pas courants dans les coursives. Mais Lily n'y prêtait pas attention.

Toute son attention était tournée vers la campagne anglaise. Lily aimait par-dessus tous les voyages. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être ailleurs qui lui plaisait, mais plus le trajet qui y conduisait. Son père, qui avait grandi en tant que Moldu pendant onze ans, aimait beaucoup rouler en voiture et Lily l'accompagnait souvent où qu'il aille, même quand elle n'avait pas besoin de venir. Elle venait tout de même, s'asseyait aux côtés de son père, bouclait sa ceinture et mettait le nez à la fenêtre. C'étaient ses moments préférés avec son père.

Elle voyait dans le fait de voyager une certaine poésie, quelque chose de grandiose et d'extraordinaire. Al leur avait raconté qu'avant l'invention du train, les élèves allaient à Poudlard en Portoloin, ce qui était plus rapide, mais seulement pour les premiers. En 1810, six ans après l'invention du train, le Poudlard Express était né. L'anecdote avait plu à Lily, puisqu'elle prouvait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à voir les avantages d'un voyage. Bien souvent, le trajet plaisait plus à Lily que la destination. Elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas le cas cette fois-ci, que le trajet ne serait qu'un prélude à la destination.

Elle ne pouvait savoir, cependant, que son voyage la mènerait un jour en plein cœur de Brooklyn, sous le soleil levant de Prospect Park.


	3. Poudlard

_**Chapitre 3 : Poudlard**_

Ils déjeunèrent tous les trois de sandwichs à la dinde préparés par leurs parents et Hugo, le plus gourmand d'entre eux, avait acheté à la dame du train assez de confiseries pour tenir un siège. Aussi amateur de sucreries qu'il était, il n'en oublia pas pour autant ses cousins et donna à Lily un paquet de Chocogrenouilles et à Albus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, des Dragées Surprises. Lily échangea un regard complice avec Hugo, tandis qu'Al, après avoir remercié le garçon, plongea sa main dans la boîte, en sortit un bonbon et le mit dans sa bouche sans même réfléchir (ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on parlait d'Albus Severus Potter).

Ses oreilles rougirent alors et il les regarda d'un air passablement étonné, tandis que des larmes pointaient dans ses yeux. Il oublia alors toute sa retenue de jeune gentleman et cracha le bonbon dans sa main, avant de le jeter violemment par la fenêtre à demi-ouverte. Les joues roses et la voix faible, il s'expliqua en un mot :

-Piment…

Hugo et Lily éclatèrent de rire. L'après-midi s'étira ensuite lentement en une suite de paysages que Lily faisait semblant d'observer, même si elle ne pouvait y fixer son attention. Elle faisait de son mieux pour garder son cœur à un rythme normal et essayer vaguement de discuter avec Hugo (Al, même s'il relevait les yeux de temps à autre, était plongé dans un manuel de Botanique). Le soleil baissait à l'horizon, et Lily le regardait disparaître avec de plus en plus d'inquiétude et d'impatience. Au bout d'un moment, le bruit dans les coursives se fit plus fort et Albus leva la tête pour leur dire qu'il était temps de revêtir leurs uniformes.

Lily se leva, ramassa ses affaires et sortit du compartiment pour aller se changer aux toilettes. Elle croisa plusieurs étudiants, certains déjà changés, d'autres non, tous impatients, les plus jeunes nerveux, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle s'enferma dans une petite cabine de toilettes et revêtit sa tenue, terminant en enfilant ses chaussettes blanches montant jusqu'à ses genoux et des chaussures noires. Elle s'examina dans le petit miroir, renoua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée et, relevant enfin les yeux, faillit bien ne pas se reconnaître.

Elle… était toujours très petite, vêtue de cette uniforme qu'elle porterait pour les sept prochaines années, mais elle se voyait grandir dedans. Et devenir adulte dedans. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur, ranima tout son courage et annihila sa peur. Elle remit ses habits dans son sac, ouvrit la porte des toilettes et recommença à marcher dans la coursive. À trois pas d'elle, quelques filles murmurèrent en la regardant et Lily crut entendre le mot « Potter ». Son pouls s'emballa, mais elle resta digne et passa devant elles sans les regarder.

Un peu tremblante, elle retourna dans son compartiment où Albus et Hugo était désormais changé et elle s'assit près de la fenêtre, le regard tourné vers le paysage, distraite. L'événement avait en effet refroidi toutes ses ardeurs. Elle avait espéré passer relativement inaperçue, au milieu du flot des nouveaux étudiants et ne comprenait peut-être que maintenant à quel point son souhait avait été fantasque.

Passé inaperçue ? Elle était une Potter et les Potter se faisaient toujours remarquer. L'amertume l'envahit, bloquant son dos dans une raideur excessive. Il était inutile d'espérer, il était inutile de vouloir. Elle était une Potter, le serait toujours. Les garçons le géraient bien, mais elle, comment allait-elle faire ? Que pourrait-elle bien accomplir qui lui permettrait de s'affirmer, de s'échapper de l'ombre de ses parents, d'être plus que la fille de Harry et Ginny ?

Sentant les yeux de son frère posés sur elle, elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regard d'Albus l'interrogea sans un mot. Elle s'apprêtait à lui parler de sa petite déconvenue lorsque James pénétra dans leur compartiment avec un sourire et se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Lui aussi portait déjà son uniforme et ne cachait plus sa joie à l'idée de retourner au château. Lily se demanda s'il avait tourné dans le train toute la journée, retrouvant ses amis, discutant ici et là. James avait un certain talent avec les gens, mais sa plus proche amie ces derniers temps était Emily Teague, une blonde au visage avenant dont le père tenait Lily ne savait plus quel position élevé au Ministère.

Lily aurait voulu qu'Albus soit un peu plus comme James. Qu'il puisse se faire des amis, avoir de la compagnie, ne pas être aussi seul tout le temps. Mais Albus était réservé par nature et surtout, sa confiance ne se gagnait pas facilement. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment se comporter avec les gens, ou parce que les livres étaient plus simples à comprendre que ses camarades de classe. Rose, la sœur de Hugo, qui était dans la même Année qu'Albus, mais à Serdaigle, lui avait parlé d'un Serpentard, appelé Scorpius dont elle avait pensé qu'il deviendrait ami avec Albus, puisqu'ils paraissaient partager la même méfiance envers le monde. Ça ne s'était jamais fait, à la grande déception de Lily qui aurait apprécié de voir son frère s'impliquer dans quelque chose qui n'était pas ses cours ou sa famille.

Mais en attendant que quelqu'un ne parvienne à percer les barrières entourant Albus, il avait toujours ses livres , et aussi, il avait toujours James et Lily. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'un contact humain ? Lily se posait parfois la question.

James étala ses jambes, gênant Hugo dans le mouvement, mais son cousin n'eut pas le courage de protester. James bâilla et passa une main dans ses cheveux et Lily pensa brièvement à ce grand-père qu'elle n'avait connu que par photos et qui, sur ces dernières, faisait la même chose, dans une mimique qui semblait un peu répétée. Curieusement, chez son frère, ce geste passait plus naturel, peut-être parce qu'il avait lui aussi vu les photos quand il était très jeune, peut-être parce que chez lui, le geste était inconscient.

-J'ai vu Dominique avec Louis, quelques compartiments plus haut, elle va venir vous rejoindre bientôt.

Hugo et Lily échangèrent un regard surpris et embarrassé. Dans la folie de ce premier jour, ils avaient totalement oublié leur cousine.

-Vous êtes prêts ?, continua James. C'est pas le moment de réaliser que vous n'avez pas vos livres de cours.

James parlait pour parler, parce que le silence n'était pas son fort et pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, mais Lily, bien que reconnaissante, ne parvint pas à répondre. Le train commençait à ralentir…

Dominique arriva à ce moment-là et Lily discerna en elle bien plus de joie et d'enthousiasme que chez elle et son cousin. Elle serra tout le monde dans ses bras, même Albus, qui n'avait jamais été fan des embrassades et des câlins et qui se détourna, les dents serrés, mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait pas grand monde de qui il acceptait ce genre de démonstrations d'affections. Ses parents, un peu Lily, un peu James, mais c'était vraiment tout. Il ferma son livre, rangea ses quelques affaires, imité en ceci par Lily et Hugo.

La voix du conducteur résonna dans le compartiment désormais encombré, annonçant la fin du voyage et Lily pâlit davantage, ses pires angoisses revenant à la surface.

-Ça va être trop bien !, pépia joyeusement Dominique et Hugo et elle se forcèrent à lui sourire.

Il y eut un sifflement, un nuage de fumée et le train s'arrêta. Presque machinalement, Lily et les autres descendirent du train pour arriver sur un petit quai sombre et embrumé. Elle se retourna, mais ses frères avaient disparus et à ses côtés ne restait que Dom, Hugo et une foule d'élèves attendant, discutant ou riant.

-Les Premières Années, avec moi !

Ils se dirigèrent vers Hagrid et Lily se sentit instantanément en sécurité. Elle avait quitté sa famille, oui, mais elle retrouvait sa famille, ici. Il y avait ses frères, ses cousins, Neville, un oncle sans le titre, et Hagrid, un grand-père sans le titre. Elle lui sourit et il lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur ses condisciples.

-Vous êtes tous là ? Alors, on y va.

Lily ne remarqua qu'au bout de quelques mètres de marche à quel point il faisait froid. Un souffle glacé faisait s'envoler les jupes et vestes et la glaçait jusqu'aux os. Frissonnant, elle rabattit sa cape sur elle et reporta son attention sur ses pieds. Il faisait si sombre qu'il était difficile de ne pas glisser, surtout lorsqu'ils approchèrent d'une berge où Hagrid les fit embarquer dans de légers canots. Assise dans le sien avec Hugo et Dominique, elle serra les poings, voulant y conserver la chaleur. Hugo, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup l'eau, garda ses mains fermement accrochées au rebord du bateau et Lily voyait de la panique dans ses yeux.

Puis, si soudainement que Lily vit à peine le changement dans son regard, Hugo ouvrit la bouche, éperdu, mais ne pouvant parler. Il lâcha le bastingage probablement sans même le réaliser, serra la main de Lily sans la regarder et tendit l'autre.

Lily ne comprit pas, mais suivit son doigt. Se découpant dans le ciel sombre de ce début de septembre, un château, somptueux, éclairé par de fréquentes torches, écrasait les nouveaux étudiants de son orgueilleuse splendeur. C'était magnifique, grandiose et un peu effrayant. C'était parfait et Lily sourit en même temps que ses camarades. Fixant Poudlard, le cœur de tous les nouveaux élèves battait à l'unisson et ils gardèrent le silence.

Ils débarquèrent à un petit ponton, et Hagrid, éclairant le chemin, marchait en avant. Concentrée sur le sol pour ne pas glisser, Lily remarqua qu'il passait le seuil du château en entendant les marques d'ébahissement de ses compagnons. Et il y avait de quoi être ébahi. Lily comprit enfin pourquoi ses frères ne lui avaient jamais vraiment décrit le château. C'était probablement impossible. Les mots manquaient à Lily, glissaient dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse les attraper. C'était au-delà de tout.

L'étonnement des Premières Années fit place à un silence presque religieux. En haut des longues marches qu'ils gravirent, le Professeur Londubat les attendait. Il leur adressa à tous un sourire rassurant et commença à leur expliquer le système des Maisons et les principales règles de comportement qu'on attendrait d'eux. Lily le savait déjà et elle ne put empêcher son esprit et son regard de divaguer. Ses frères lui avaient déjà dit à quoi s'attendre. Si James avait longtemps fait croire à son petit frère qu'il fallait accomplir des épreuves de force et d'agilité, la farce n'avait pas résisté beaucoup à l'arrivée d'Albus, qui lui avait vite révélé le pot-aux-roses, dans la même lettre où il avait parlé de la célébrité de leurs parents. James avait avoué plus tard qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'effrayer Lily, à quoi Albus avait demandé si le but avait été de l'effrayer, lui. James avait eu ce sourire classique qu'il avait toujours dans ces cas-là, amusé, farceur, mais toujours fraternel.

La question que lui avait posé Hugo lui revint tout d'un coup en mémoire. Dans quelle Maison souhaitait-elle aller ? Son cœur battit plus fort. Et si elle n'était pas acceptée ? Et si c'était une affreuse erreur ? Elle serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles rentrent dans sa chair. Elle se força à respirer calmement et recentra son attention sur le professeur, au moment où il les faisait entrer dans la Grande Salle.

C'était aussi magnifique et grandiose que le hall d'entrée. Des milliers de bougies lévitaient, éclairant une salle immense où trônaient cinq tables, quatre parallèles et la dernière perpendiculaire. Au dessus des quatre tables, une bannière correspondant aux couleurs de la Maison semblait flotter. Le plafond _était_ le ciel. Les étoiles luisaient et la lune éclatait de lumière.

La Directrice, le Professeur McGonagall, leur adressa encore quelques mots à propos des règles à suivre et la Répartition proprement dite commença. C'était Neville qui les appelait tous et Lily ne put s'empêcher d'en être soulagée. Mais après le soulagement vint l'impatience. Maintenant qu'elle était si près du but, elle avait tellement hâte ! Et le Choixpeau n'en finissait pas de discuter avec les élèves !

Il paraissait que, du temps de son père, le Choixpeau chantait une chanson chaque début d'année. La Guerre l'avait aussi beaucoup affecté et, d'après les rumeurs et ses deux frères, la voix du Choixpeau était devenue éraillée, affaiblie. Ce qui, toujours d'après les garçons ne l'empêchait pas de donner de précieux conseils aux nouveaux arrivants. Lily s'était toujours demandée ce qu'il avait bien pu leur dire…

Neville venait d'arriver au D et Lily se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle avait mal aux pieds, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à un rythme si irrégulier que c'en était physiquement douloureux. Son estomac se serrait à chaque nouveau nom et elle s'efforçait à faire comme les autres élèves et à applaudir à chaque fois que le Choixpeau décidait d'une maison. Son regard tourna vers la droite, la Maison des Gryffondor et elle chercha ses frères des yeux.

Ils étaient là, assis à côté l'un de l'autre, inséparables, comme toujours. Se murmurant parfois des commentaires, ils suivaient la Cérémonie. Lily sourit, se calmant en les voyant installés là et reporta son attention vers Neville et la fillette de son âge assise sur le tabouret. Elle fut répartie à Serpentard, puis un jeune garçon appelé Lorne alla à Serdaigle. Une fille avec une coupe au carré fut répartie, elle aussi, à Serpentard et un gamin mal à l'aise dans son uniforme fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Elle savait que ça allait bientôt être son tour et sa poitrine sembla vouloir sortir de son corps.

Et puis, son nom fut prononcé.

-Potter, Lily !

Elle manqua sursauter à la mention de son nom et ne se reprit qu'au prix d'un grand effort. Hugo et Dominique, debout à ses côtés, la poussèrent un peu en avant et ce fut la poussée qui lui donna l'élan. Elle marcha lentement vers Neville, le tabouret, le Choixpeau. Les quelques élèves qui restaient s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Elle craignit, une seconde, en voyant les escaliers, de glisser et de tomber, mais l'orgueil latent dans son caractère lui fit relever la tête et elle marcha bravement les derniers mètres sans faiblir.

Neville lui adressa un léger sourire, lui fit un petit signe pour qu'elle s'asseye et elle obtempéra. C'était impressionnant, d'être devant et de voir toutes les tables, tous les élèves, les fantômes, les chandelles, l'immensité de la salle et au bout, cette porte gigantesque…

Le Choixpeau lui tomba sur les yeux et s'arrêta au bout de son nez. Les mains de Lily se crispèrent sur ses genoux.

-Eh bien, Lily Potter…

Une voix cassée, éraillée, lui parlait à l'oreille et Lily voulut se tourner en un mouvement instinctif.

-J'ai certainement réparti toute ta famille. Tu es la plus petite, c'est ça ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

-J'ai réparti ta mère sans la moindre hésitation, mais alors toi…

La panique la reprit, elle ferma les yeux très fort et bloqua sa respiration.

-Comment décider ? Je sais si peu. Je vois si peu. Mais il te faudra du courage, de l'habileté, de l'intelligence, mais surtout de la loyauté. Poufsouffle, alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle en pensait. Perdue momentanément dans le flot de paroles du Choixpeau, elle resta sans voix, sans même réussir à penser. Elle se concentra. Elle voulait aller avec ses frères, dans la Maison de ses parents.

 _Gryffondor. S'il-vous-plaît, Gryffondor._ ,pensa t-elle.

-Je revis le passé. Mais, comme tu le souhaites, Petite. Gryffondor !

Brusquement, la lumière revint, éclaboussant le visage de Lily qui papillota des yeux, éblouie. Toutes les couleurs semblaient être revenues et Lily, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, se leva et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle Table sous les applaudissements. Soulagée à un point qu'elle n'aurait pu exprimer, elle longea la Table et ses frères se tournèrent doucement sur son passage lui adressant, l'aîné un clin d'oeil et le cadet hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle continua pour trouver une place et s'assit à côté du garçon arrivé à Gryffondor juste avant elle, celui qui paraissait si gêné dans ses vêtements.

Déjà, la Cérémonie continuait, mais, tout à son bonheur, Lily ne parvenait à suivre. Lorsqu'elle redevint consciente de l'environnement extérieur, ce fut pour remarquer qu'elle était observée. À sa table, ou à celles d'à côté, quelques élèves s'étaient tournés et murmuraient entre eux en la regardant. Le garçon à côté d'elle se pencha et demanda tout bas.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Elle sentit venir toutes les interrogations sur son père, mais se résolut à en passer par là.

-Vas-y., répondit-elle, de la même manière.

-Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?

Choquée, elle le fixa, mais il était manifestement sérieux. Il était vrai que, de loin, il apparaissait comme si tous ces gens le regardaient, lui. Elle réprima un sourire, détourna la tête vers la Répartition. Une seconde plus tard, elle se pencha pour le jauger du coin de l'œil. Il était de taille moyenne, donc déjà plus grand qu'elle. Ses cheveux étaient châtains un peu clair, ses yeux marrons striés d'un gris foncé qui les rendaient légèrement graves. Ses traits étaient tranquilles, même si accentués en ce cas précis par un peu d'inquiétude et d'étonnement.

-Je m'appelle Lily Potter., dit-elle, lentement, pour juger de sa réaction.

Il ne bougea pas, sauf pour lui tendre la main.

-Barney. Barney O'Callahan.

Elle lui serra la main, et lui, jugeant probablement que c'était suffisant, reporta son attention sur la Répartition. Elle fit de même. Lily savait bien qu'il faudrait lui dire, parce que, de toute manière, il finirait par l'apprendre. Mais c'était bien agréable de connaître quelqu'un qui ne savait rien.

Neville appela un Terner, Daniel, qui alla à Serdaigle et la Cérémonie se poursuivit. Les cousins de Lily étaient dans les derniers à passer. Dominique fut la première. En entendant son nom, sa première impulsion fut de s'élancer, puis, elle se calma et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à Neville. Le Choixpeau ne fut posé sur sa tête qu'une poignée de secondes avant de déclarer sans un soupçon de doute : « Poufsouffle ! ». Tout le monde applaudit et Lily ne fut pas la dernière. Même si la jeune fille aurait souhaité que Dominique soit répartie à Gryffondor, elle savait que Poufsouffle était une bonne Maison et que Dominique y serait bien accueillie.

Hugo fut le suivant et Lily croisa les doigts sous la table. Il s'avança assez lentement et Lily le vit fermer les yeux avant même que le Choixpeau ne le touche. Le Choixpeau fut plus long à se décider, ou, en tout cas, la discussion fut plus longue. Mais, pour finir, la voix brisée, mais toujours aussi forte du Choixpeau s'éleva.

-Poufsouffle !

Lily applaudit, bien sûr, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle savait bien que tout irait bien pour Hugo et elle était contente qu'il aille dans la même maison que Dominique, puisqu'ils pourraient alors compter l'un sur l'autre, mais elle regrettait qu'il ne puisse venir à Gryffondor. Auraient-ils seulement des cours ensemble ? Son cousin la regarda, de l'autre côté de la Salle et lui adressa un sourire timide. Elle lui répondit plus franchement.

Zumbe, Michael, fut le dernier et alla à Gryffondor, où il s'installa avant d'adresser à ses nouveaux camarades un regard fermé.

Le Professeur McGonagall se leva et Lily craignit un nouveau discours, venant de réaliser qu'elle mourrait de faim. Mais ce ne fut, justement, que pour annoncer le début du festin. Des plats apparurent sur la table et des acclamations de joie les accueillirent.

Lily se servit généreusement de purée de pommes de terre et de sauce à la viande, avant de faire passer les plats à ses voisins. Les conversations débutèrent. Réparties à Gryffondor cette année étaient cinq filles et quatre garçons. Il y avait Diana Abbot, Neil Finnigan, Adrian Jordan (qui demanda tout de suite à ce qu'on l'appelle AJ), Loretta Cain, Michael Zumbe, Barney O'Callahan, Mary Lee, Georgia Chatham et elle-même.

Elle apprit que Loretta était d'origine américaine, AJ un grand fan de Quidditch, que Michael était le fils d'une ancienne Serpentarde (et que, d'après Lily, il n'était pas ravi d'être à Gryffondor). Diana resta très discrète, mais Neil Finnigan parla pour deux. Mary et Georgia se désintéressèrent rapidement de la conversation générale pour parler entre elles. Quant à Barney, il venait d'une famille Moldue et avait vraiment craint que quelque chose cloche chez lui quand ses pouvoirs s'étaient révélés, avant d'apprendre l'existence de la magie.

Elle faillit réagir quand il dit qu'il avait découvert ses pouvoirs à sept ans, mais se contint. Lily se sentait diminuée : ses pouvoirs n'étaient apparu que très tard ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre, Barney venait de lui demander, très innocemment :

-Et toi ?

Lily Potter jeta un œil à ses camarades, qui s'étaient brusquement tus et la regardaient. Elle avait prévu la question, bien sûr, elle savait qu'on lui demanderait, mais, même si elle y avait beaucoup pensé et réfléchi, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à trouver une bonne réponse, quelque chose d'imparable et qui lui permettrait de souffler. Mais cette parade, quelle qu'elle soit, ne lui était jamais venue. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas l'esprit de James.

-Mes parents…, commença t-elle prudemment.

Elle releva la tête et réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de leur répondre à tous, mais à Barney, puisqu'il était le seul à avoir posé la question.

-Toute ma famille est sorcière, en fait.

-Vraiment ? Ça doit être génial !

Elle sourit et décida dans l'instant d'en faire son meilleur ami.

-C'est sympa, oui.

Peut-être que c'était sa stratégie, finalement. Juste voir venir et s'adapter en fonction de son interlocuteur. Ça, elle pouvait faire. Surtout face à un garçon comme Barney, qui paraissait aussi gentil que simple.


	4. Halloween

_**Chapitre 4 :Halloween**_

La vie au château de Poudlard était plus facile que Lily ne l'aurait cru. Tout d'abord, elle retrouvait facilement son chemin entre le donjon, la Grande Salle et les salles de classes. De plus, elle voyait souvent ses frères ou ses cousins. Elle s'entendait assez bien avec ses camarades, même si, comme elle l'avait voulu, Barney se détacha vraiment comme son meilleur ami. Comme son seul ami, en réalité, mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment la Petite Lily. Elle choisissait volontiers la qualité au-delà de la quantité. Les questions de Barney étaient simples, simples à comprendre et simples à répondre. Et aussi, elles ne concernaient pas toutes sa famille.

Un match de Quidditch eut lieu, et il n'eut rien à voir avec les petits matchs que James organisait pendant l'été avec ses cousins, où Albus arbitrait et où Lily jouait les supporters. Toute l'école était présente, il y avait tellement de bruits. James jouait, bien sûr, pour Gryffondor, et plusieurs de leurs cousins pour leurs Maisons respectives. Albus n'y montrait qu'un intérêt restreint et, d'après ce qu'avait entendu Lily, ne venait qu'aux matchs de sa Maison, probablement plus pour montrer son soutien à son frère que pour montrer son soutien à son équipe.

Il n'y eut qu'un seul match, en fait, un match amical organisé par les Capitaines des équipes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Lily savait, par l'explication qu'en avait faite Albus, mais aussi par son père, qu'il y avait une vieille rancune entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards et que cette rancune avait joué un rôle certain durant la Guerre qui avait rendu sa famille si célèbre. Mais maintenant, l'antipathie entre les deux clans s'étaient apaisés. Ils étaient encore loin d'être complices, mais il y avait plus une compétition amicale durant les matchs et durant l'année qu'autre chose. Il y avait toujours des incidents, certes, mais ils étaient isolés.

Le match fut grandiose. Assise entre Albus et Barney, Lily manifesta bruyamment son enthousiasme, au moins pour deux, puisqu'Al, comme toujours, était bien plus discret. Oui, le château de Poudlard plaisait énormément à Lily. Elle envoyait de grandes lettres à ses parents, qui étaient rassurés, mais qui avaient parfois du mal à déchiffrer son écriture penchée, puisqu'elle écrivait souvent rapidement, et sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Le seul point d'ombre dans un tableau sinon idyllique était que Lily, malgré ses plus harassants efforts, parvenait à peine à rester au même niveau que ses camarades. Des choses qui paraissaient évidentes aux autres lui demandaient bien plus de travail. Même Barney, qui ne connaissait ce monde que depuis quelques mois, s'y débrouillait bien mieux qu'elle, née dedans.

Son cours préféré, jusqu'ici, était l'Histoire de la Magie. Ses condisciples s'y endormaient, mais elle était rassurée par le calme, par la voix monotone et monocorde du Professeur… Et surtout, dans ce cours, elle n'avait pas besoin de sortir sa baguette.

Pendant les cours de Métamorphoses et de Sortilèges, très populaires parmi ses camarades, Lily souffrait plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé souffrir. Émotionnellement, c'était très dur pour elle. Elle ne parvenait à rien et devait s'avouer l'horrible vérité : elle n'était pas douée pour la magie. Pire encore, elle commençait à sentir qu'elle n'avait pas sa place. À Gryffondor, à Poudlard et dans le Monde de la Magie. Elle avait l'impression d'être un imposteur, d'avoir volé sa place, rien de moins.

Elle ne s'en ouvrit ni à ses frères, ni à Barney. Elle savait de toute manière ce que diraient ses frères, et elle ne souhaitait pas être réconfortée. Quant à Barney, elle savait qu'il essaierait probablement de la contredire, mais s'en ouvrir à lui serait admettre ses faiblesses et en tant que fille des Potter, elle n'aimait pas montrer qu'elle en avait.

Presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Lily était arrivée à Poudlard et elle s'y sentait chez elle, malgré les pensées noires qui l'aveuglaient parfois. Halloween approchait.

Halloween était une grande fête dans le monde sorcier et Lily s'était promis, un jour, de demander pourquoi à Albus et d'aller jusqu'à écouter sa réponse (Albus pouvait avoir tendance à partir dans de longs discours quand le sujet abordé l'intéressait vraiment). Avec ses frères et sa mère, ils célébraient de manière Moldue. James, influencé par un vieux film qu'il avait vu, se déguisait en extraterrestre sous un drap de fantôme. Albus se laissait entraîner par son frère et sa sœur, mais, puisqu'il n'admirait que des scientifiques, enfilait toujours des grandes robes de chimiste et devait longuement expliquer à ceux qui commettaient l'erreur de lui demander, en qui il était déguisé.

Lily, elle, au grand dam de sa féministe de tante Hermione, aimait se déguiser en Princesse. Ses frères (surtout James) se moquaient un peu d'elle, mais son père souriait, lui ébouriffait les cheveux et l'appelait « Votre Majesté ». C'était le seul moment où Harry montrait de la bonne humeur ce jour-là. Une année, Albus s'était risqué à lui demander pourquoi il ne venait jamais à la chasse aux bonbons avec eux et Harry lui avait mis une main sur l'épaule avant de lui avouer que cette journée lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Avec James, Albus et sa mère, ils rejoignaient Hermione, Hugo et Rose et faisaient alors le tour des maisons du quartier. Leur oncle Ron ne venait pas non plus forcément mais il arrivait en même temps que sa femme et tenait compagnie à Harry.

Les deux vieux amis passaient la soirée ensemble et il leur arrivait même de transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard et de faire de la Botanique avec Neville, qui avait débuté en tant que Professeur là-bas un peu après la naissance de Lily.

Mais ce premier Halloween à Poudlard était bien différent des autres, il n'y avait pas cette atmosphère que Lily appréciait et en ce jour, elle se sentait triste de ne pas être chez elle. Un cours de Sortilèges la veille lui pesait encore sur la mémoire. Il avait fallu deux ou trois essais en moyenne à ses camarades pour arriver à accomplir le sort une fois que le Professeur Flitwick leur avait fait répéter plusieurs fois la formule correspondante. Barney y était parvenu, certes avec plus de difficulté, mais il y était arrivé. Lily, elle, s'était acharné de longues minutes. Le vieux Professeur s'était approché d'elle, lui avait réexpliqué et avait corrigé son geste. Ses condisciples l'avaient fixé et elle avait eu les joues brûlantes. Enfin, sa main guidée, elle avait enfin réussi, mais au lieu de ressentir, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, un profond soulagement, elle s'était surtout sentie coupable, honteuse et mal à l'aise.

Car les regards de ses camarades, si elle avait réussi à les ignorer dans les premiers temps, se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Et le problème n'était plus de répondre aux questions ou de trouver une stratégie, mais de prouver, plus à elle-même, mais aux autres, qu'elle avait autant de raisons qu'eux d'être ici et chaque jour passant rendait cette tâche plus difficile.

Les garçons n'avaient pas eu ce problème, les garçons étaient forts, puissants, émotionnellement, mais surtout magiquement. Les garçons… étaient ses frères, ses rocs. Mais aller leur dire qu'elle doutait, qu'on la faisait douter, qu'elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, elle n'y pensait pas. Parce que, plus que tout, elle voulait que ses frères soient fiers d'elle.

Barney était un peu perdu, face à ça. Alors qu'elle marchait au hasard des couloirs, essayant d'éviter tous ceux qu'elles pouvaient éviter, il l'appela, agitant la main en criant son prénom. Désireuse de rester seule, elle fit un pas plus rapide, mais rattrapée par sa culpabilité, elle attendit qu'il fasse de même. Précautionneusement, il lui jeta un coup d'œil bref, comme s'il craignait sa réaction.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il était sincèrement soucieux pour elle, et cela la fit sourire. Il n'y avait peut-être que deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre le jour de la rentrée, mais il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quoi, il n'en était pas bien sûr. Il sentait que peut-être quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa magie. Peut-être était-elle atteinte d'une maladie qui affectait sa magie… C'était possible, non ?

-Je vais bien., se força t-elle à répondre.

Ils se mirent à marcher en direction d'une petite cour interne au château. Elle continua.

-Ça ira, j'imagine. C'est juste que…

Elle s'arrêta de parler et ils s'assirent sur un petit banc, se déchargeant de leurs sacs au sol. Elle soupira, hésita encore et lâcha enfin.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. En cours, j'essaie tellement et je n'y arrive pas.

-Ça va venir., essaya timidement Barney.

-Voyons, même toi, tu y arrives mieux que moi !

Il grimaça légèrement et elle s'excusa spontanément :

-Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Mais il s'était repris aussi vite qu'elle.

-Non, tu as raison, je ne suis pas très doué. C'est pour ça qu'on doit se reprendre et s'améliorer. Demain, c'est dimanche, on ira tôt à la bibliothèque et on se préparera et on va réussir, tu verras.

Elle sourit, il parlait comme un coach de Quidditch, mais il avait raison. Son assurance, son calme la rasséréna, et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel de cette fin d'octobre, alors encore parfaitement bleu, mais dans lequel on sentait poindre les premières traces piquantes de ce froid d'hiver et de cette paix blanche qui semblait alors envahir les campagnes et les villes. Elle se laissa absorber, sentant l'odeur du froid, la brise s'engouffrant dans ses jambes, le bras de Barney derrière elle sur le bord du banc. Son meilleur ami à ses côtés, elle se sentit, comme son père lui avait dit un jour en la serrant dans ses bras… bénie.

Plus tard, elle formerait l'hypothèse que peut-être, au fond de son cœur et de son âme, elle sentait ce qui allait se passer. Qu'elle sentait que le moment ne durerait pas, que cette félicité d'une ignorance merveilleuse ne pouvait continuer. Qu'il était déjà passé, en fait, et ne reviendrait jamais.

Elle ne les vit que trop tard. Un groupe d'élèves de Sixième Année qui semblait l'avoir prise en grippe depuis quelques temps. La rumeur concernant ses faibles capacités en Magie s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le château et, comme toutes les rumeurs, tout le monde en parlait, mais jamais devant elle. Eux, par contre, ne s'en privaient pas. Elle les évitait tant qu'elle pouvait, prétendait que leurs attaques verbales ne la touchaient pas, mais elle mentait.

Elle se leva, rapidement, mais pas assez vite.

-Mais si ce n'est pas la petite Cracmole !

Elle frémit au terme. Ils racontaient partout qu'elle ne devait sa présence à Poudlard qu'à son père qui avait payé l'école pour la faire admettre. La première fois qu'elle les avait entendu dire ça, elle avait pleuré. La seconde fois, elle avait été en colère. Essayer de les éviter avait été la seule tactique qu'elle avait trouvé. Mais comme le prouvait la situation actuelle, ce n'était pas si efficace. Barney bondit du banc.

-Fichez-lui la paix !

Lily voulut être touchée de son geste, mais ce fut surtout surtout l'inquiétude qui perça sa carapace. Elle souhaitait y aller, tout de suite, même, sans même récupérer ses affaires au pied du banc.

-Tu te prends pour qui, son laquais ?, ricana la fille du groupe, une blonde à la bouche dédaigneuse.

-Viens, Barney., souffla Lily.

Elle combattit son instinct pour avancer d'un pas et d'une main attrapa son sac et tendit l'autre pour chercher le poignet de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se baissa pour prendre son sac, mais celui qui semblait être le chef de bande lança un sort et le sac s'envola jusque dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit violemment et Barney avança sans même réfléchir, se mettant hors de portée de Lily dont le poing se ferma dans le vide.

-Rends-moi mes affaires !

-Ah, oui, sinon, quoi ?, demanda l'autre en souriant, pendant que ses copains l'encourageaient.

Barney sortit sa baguette de sa manche d'un air si arrogant et vif que Lily en fut surprise, ce qui sembla être aussi le cas du groupe. Lily profita de cette seconde d'étonnement pour tous les observer et graver leurs traits dans sa mémoire. Pour certains, elle connaissait les noms, mais avant qu'elle puisse se les répéter, celui qui tenait le sac de Barney (Jeffrey Michaels, si elle ne se trompait pas) se débarrassa du sac en le laissant tomber au sol et s'avança vivement vers Barney.

-Lâche-ça, petit, tu vas te faire mal.

Il lui arracha presque sa baguette des mains et le poussa en arrière. Ses camarades ricanaient et Lily se sentait horriblement désemparée. Sa vie jusque là avait été remarquablement monotone, d'une paix qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas toujours appréciée, mais qui lui manquait incroyablement en cette seconde. Elle voulut parler, mais une boule dans la gorge l'en empêcha. Les autres se moquaient toujours, Michaels avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui et elle serra les poings.

-Laisse-le., murmura t-elle d'une voix faible.

Ils rirent tous et Lily sentit les larmes poindre dans ses yeux. Barney avait l'air tout aussi dépassé qu'elle et se fit bousculer une nouvelle fois.

-Laisse-le !, répéta Lily, d'une voix plus forte, une main tremblante en avant.

Michaels la regarda, un éclat de colère dans les yeux, et un sourire mauvais vint tordre ses lèvres. La fixant, il serra la main sur le col de la chemise de Barney qui essaya vainement de se défaire de sa poigne. Lily sentit un frémissement la parcourir du bas de son dos jusque dans ses doigts et la sensation lui conféra un courage qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé posséder. Elle avança vers son ennemi la tête haute, toute peur disparue, alors qu'elle aurait dû reculer et craindre pour elle-même plus que pour son ami.

-Laisse-le., ordonna t-elle.

La voix de Lily avait été moins forte que la deuxième fois, pourtant, il sembla à Barney qu'elle avait porté jusque dans le ciel, jusque dans ses os, jusque dans son âme. C'était étrange. Il y avait ce garçon qui n'avait cessé de les embêter depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, ce garçon qui, à cet instant avait son poing serré tout près de sa gorge et curieusement, Barney ne le redoutait plus. Ce qu'il redoutait en cette seconde plus que n'importe quoi, c'était Lily.

Et vraiment, consciemment, il savait que c'était ridicule. Lily était son amie, elle ne ferait jamais de mal à personne. Elle souriait poliment, timidement, était tranquille, calme, patiente et elle ne s'énervait que rarement. Mais la panique causée par sa voix serrait son coeur comme dans un étau.

Il put se dégager suffisamment pour la regarder. Même physiquement, elle n'était pas impressionnante. Comment aurait-elle pu l'être, dans son petit uniforme d'écolière ? Elle n'était pas grande, pas forte elle était frêle et fragile. Ses longs cheveux roux dissimulant ses épaules étaient la seule chose qui lui donnait de la couleur. Elle était pâle et effacée. Ses yeux marrons ne rencontraient jamais franchement les yeux des autres gens. Habituellement, elle était tout cela.

Il la regarda et eut l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Elle lui parut grandie et il émanait d'elle une aura de colère qui semblait électrifier l'air. Elle se tenait droite, et c'était comme… comme si elle était aussi grande que ces Sixièmes Années. Les mains le long du corps, ses doigts étaient tendus à l'extrême. Les ailes de son nez frémissaient de rage et son regard, devenu noir d'encre (Barney avait toujours cru que ses yeux étaient marrons), était fixé sur celui qui le tenait toujours. Ses cheveux flottaient dans l'air comme sous l'effet d'une bourrasque qui n'affectait qu'elle.

Barney se sentit basculer et il perdit l'équilibre. L'herbe amortit sa chute et il n'avait pas été blessé, mais il cligna des yeux, le souffle court. Il vit le ciel et sa respiration se bloqua. Le ciel était encombré de lourds et épais nuages chargés de pluie, alors que deux minutes avant, il était aussi bleu qu'un jour d'été. Mais ce n'était pas que la couleur qui avait changé, c'était… « _Le ciel est en colère._ », fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Barney. Les nuages s'accumulaient si vite, le vent soufflait dans les branches du chêne de la cour intérieure qui craquait, grinçait. Une pluie glacée et drue tomba soudainement.

Assis sur une terre déjà humide, de l'eau dans les paupières glissant sur ses joues comme des larmes, Barney haleta. Lily n'était pas aussi grande que les autres, elle les dépassait, elle, elle _lévitait_. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres et elle les dominait tous maintenant. Les autres la regardaient aussi et Barney réalisa soudain que c'était à leur tour d'avoir peur. Ils avaient reculé devant elle, mais cela ne suffirait pas. Le tonnerre qui grondait si fort que la terre en résonnait en unisson sembla s'arrêter une seconde.

Et un éclair déchira le ciel en deux, frappant la terre à quelques mètres de Barney qui poussa un cri bref et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. L'éclair explosa au sol aux pieds des autres qui, instinctivement, s'étaient rapprochés. Deux d'entre eux, dans un mouvement de recul, se collèrent à la paroi du château, mais une pierre dut se desceller, ils furent heurtés à la tête et s'effondrèrent. Celui qui avait repoussé Barney sortit sa baguette et la pointa, d'un air proprement terrifié, sur Lily. Barney voulut la prévenir, mais il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas quoi dire. L'appeler, tout simplement ? Elle semblait éteinte, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Elle ne ressemblait tellement pas à elle-même que dire son prénom lui paraissait ridicule.

Elle n'avait de toutes façons pas besoin d'être prévenue. Un sort vert sortit de la baguette de l'attaquant et Lily (ou quoi que ce soit qui l'avait remplacé) se contenta de lever la main. Le sort rebondit sur sa main et atteignit celui qui l'avait lancé. Ce dernier s'écroula.

La fille du groupe ne demanda pas son reste. Elle tenta de s'échapper en sortant de la petite cour, mais le bras de Lily était plus rapide. Il y eut comme un éclair blanc qui frappa la fille et elle tomba dans la boue.

Barney la regarda et elle posa son regard noir et vide sur lui. Il trembla et resserra ses bras sur ses jambes. Lily papillota des yeux, comme prise au sommeil et elle ne sembla plus aussi terrifiante. Le vent avait baissé, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Les nuages se dissipèrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient accumulés. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant essayer de l'atteindre, mais il vit que son regard avait changé et qu'elle le reconnaissait. Mais elle ferma les yeux, sa tête bascula. Ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol et elle y glissa sans un bruit.

Le temps ne comptait plus et le cœur de Barney battait la chamade. Il lui fallut un long moment pour que l'image de Lily étendue par terre ne parvienne à son cerveau, mais l'image agit alors efficacement.

Peu sûr de ses jambes, il n'osa pas se mettre debout. Tous ses mouvements lui semblaient lents et gourds, comme s'il avait dormi pendant des jours. Il rampa sur les genoux et les bras pour réussir à venir jusqu'à elle. Il souffla son nom mais elle ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et la tourna sur le dos. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Barney essuya sa main sur son pantalon pour toucher la joue de son amie. En se penchant vers elle, il entendit distinctement sa respiration et ça lui donna assez de force pour se relever et se tenir sur ses jambes. Il fit deux pas de travers et ne réussit à garder l'équilibre qu'avec l'aide de ses bras.

Il fit un pas en avant et frissonna de froid. Trempé et couvert de boue, il réalisa que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage et il les essuya, se mettant de la terre jusque sur les lèvres. Regardant à peine où il allait, il trébucha sur une des jambes de la fille en travers de la sortie de la petite cour et il tomba en avant, ses coudes amortissant douloureusement la chute. Il gémit. Mais la douleur, bien que passagère, suffit à booster son adrénaline. Il sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes et il se releva. Les mains au sol, il commençait déjà à courir.

Vers où, il n'en était pas sûr, il avait perdu toute notion d'orientation. Il devait juste trouver quelqu'un. Il glissa en prenant un tournant, se cogna dans le mur et continua à courir, inconscient de s'être cogné le front. Enfin, il reconnut où il était. La salle de repos des Professeurs était tout près.

Il en ouvrit la porte sans même réfléchir. Accroché au bouton de la porte, il inspira.

-Aidez-moi, s'il vous-plaît !

Le Professeur Londubat était déjà debout.

-C'est Lily, elle… Je … Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Neville le soutenait déjà, le voyant blessé et paniqué.

-Mr O'Callahan, calmez-vous. Où est Lily ?

-Dans la cour intérieure, par là.

Barney leva sa main pour indiquer vaguement une direction et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lui-même, mais Neville lui prit le bras.

-Je dois vous emmener d'abord à l'infirmerie.

-Non., protesta Barney. Et si les autres se réveillent ?

Neville fronça les sourcils, en proie à un mauvais pressentiment.

-Les autres ? Quels autres ?

Barney, qui ne connaissait pas leurs noms, ouvrit la bouche et ne dit rien. Londubat ne prit pas le temps de l'interroger davantage.

-Très bien, montrez-moi.

Barney marchait rapidement en avant, le pas déjà plus sûr. Neville le suivait de près, pour le rattraper si jamais le garçon, déjà en piteux état, s'écroulait. Mais le jeune homme gardait le dos raide. Neville fit de plus grandes enjambées, inquiet pour Lily. Puis, sans qu'il comprenne comment, il se rappela quel jour on était.

-Halloween., soupira t-il. Pourquoi ça doit toujours être à Halloween ?


	5. Barney

_**Chapitre 5 : Barney**_

Barney O'Callahan était un garçon comme un autre. À trois ans, ses parents avaient divorcé et il avait vécu chez sa mère depuis lors, en compagnie de sa sœur aînée, Siobhan. Vivant d'un seul salaire, la petite famille avait un peu de mal à s'en sortir, mais Barney n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Il avait grandi dans un immeuble peut-être un peu mal famé, mais pleins de personnes qui avait toujours veillé les uns sur les autres. Alors, oui, il lui arrivait de changer de trottoir en apercevant des gens louches et de détourner la tête en voyant ses voisins sortir des téléviseurs de leur fourgonnette, mais c'était sa vie, celle de sa mère et de sa soeur.

Ce n'était pas toujours simple ou plaisant, mais en dépit de ses onze ans, Barney savait déjà que la vie ne se résumait pas à s'amuser.

Il était allé à l'école de son quartier, où il avait appris l'arithmétique et la loyauté, mal placée et bien placée. Quand ses pouvoirs s'étaient déclenchés, il avait eu très peur. Peur de devenir fou, peur que quelque chose n'aille pas chez lui, peur d'être le seul. Une lettre lui expliquant qu'il était un sorcier était arrivé peu de temps après et lui disait qu'il avait une place depuis sa naissance au collège de Poudlard. Sa mère qui voulait l'envoyer dans une école toute proche ne fut pas ravie à l'idée qu'il parte aussi longtemps de Londres, mais Barney avait été très enthousiaste et, avec l'aide de sa soeur, il avait pu convaincre sa mère que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui.

À onze ans, partir pour l'inconnu dans un monde qui lui était presque totalement étranger avait été très effrayant et très libérateur. Et puis, le même jour, tard le soir, il avait rencontré Lily. Tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur sa famille était arrivé après et il s'était demandé comment elle faisait pour ne pas avoir la grosse tête. Mais Lily était humble, peut-être un peu trop calme, mais gentille. Et il avait jugé qu'elle était digne de son amitié et surtout, de sa loyauté.

Et le fait qu'elle avait lévité, qu'elle lui avait fichu une trouille bleue et qu'il ne verrait plus jamais un orage avec la même tranquillité ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait foi en elle. Ce qui s'était passé, Barney n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer, mais ça ne correspondait en rien à ce qu'il savait de la Magie et à cet égard, il jugea préférable de garder le silence. Après tout, prudence était mère de sûreté.

Quand le Professeur Londubat et lui étaient arrivés à la petite cour, Lily gisait encore inerte sur le sol, mais les autres commençaient à remuer. Le Professeur Londubat s'était affairé autour d'eux, des étudiants étaient arrivés et les choses s'étaient alors emballés. Tout le monde avait été transporté à l'infirmerie et le Professeur Londubat lui avait aussi dit d'y aller, ce qui était l'intention de Barney, plus pour suivre Lily que pour vraiment s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Leurs assaillants, par miracle, ne se rappelaient plus de ce qui s'était passé et alors que Barney n'aurait pas hésité auparavant à aller voir un Professeur pour les dénoncer, il était maintenant ravi qu'ils soient tous atteints d'une légère amnésie. Il ne pensait pas que Lily était coupable de quoi que ce soit, mais elle aurait certainement beaucoup de problèmes et l'idée qu'elle puisse se faire expulser pour les avoir simplement défendu révulsait Barney. Il ne dirait la vérité qu'à quelqu'un qui tenait à Lily.

L'infirmière s'occupa d'abord de Lily, puis des autres et elle ne vint qu'après voir Barney. Assis sur un lit, il avait simplement attendu, les mains sur les genoux, alors que tout le monde allait si vite autour de lui. Le Professeur Londubat était allé voir comment allait les autres et lentement, Barney se sentait mieux. Il savait que tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une douche et de vêtements secs. Lorsque l'infirmière arriva, elle l'examina et arriva aux mêmes conclusions. Le Professeur Londubat le confia aux bons soins du Préfet de Gryffondor qui fut chargé de l'escorter jusqu'à la Tour, puis dans le Bureau de la Directrice où il pourrait expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Barney en profita pour dire tout de suite qu'il ne se rappelait que de peu de choses, mais le Professeur Londubat rétorqua que ça lui reviendrait certainement.

Barney s'était résigné et était retourné se changer. Il prit une douche éclair et redescendit rapidement pour retrouver le Préfet. Plus vite il se débarrasserait de cette corvée, plus vite il pourrait retourner près de Lily. Avec un peu de chance, elle se réveillerait et il pourrait la voir avant les autres et lui dire de ne rien dire sur ce qui s'était passé. Ils garderaient le secret entre eux ou en parleraient seulement à ses frères. Elle avait l'air proche de ses frères.

On le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice. Le Préfet partit et le Professeur Londubat (toujours lui) prit le relais. Il donna un mot de passe à une gargouille qui les laissa entrer et ils grimpèrent un escalier étroit. Barney n'était jamais entré dans le bureau de la Directrice et il fut bien plus impressionnant qu'il ne s'y attendait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Barney était convoqué dans le bureau du Principal ou du Directeur, mais c'était certainement plus effrayant dans un château magique. Les portraits (tous des anciens Directeurs, apprit-il après) le fixaient et Barney se sentit en faute. Barney ne se sentait jamais en faute, même quand il était en faute.

La Directrice était une vieille dame dont l'énergie semblait bien supérieure à celle de la plupart des gens. D'elle transpiraient le calme et la sévérité. Barney déglutit et d'un geste, le Professeur McGonagall lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le jeune garçon obtempéra, résista à la tentation de toucher à son nœud de cravate et essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'il se sentait acculé par les yeux des différents Directeurs posé sur lui, par le regard perçant de la Directrice actuelle, en face de lui et par la présence du Professeur Londubat dans son dos.

Une courte seconde s'écoula et la Directrice s'éclaircit la voix avant de demander :

-Pourriez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé, Monsieur O'Callahan ?

Barney hocha la tête dans un signe d'acquiescement et prit ce moment pour réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il imagina ce que lui dirait sa sœur ( _« Nie tout en bloc »)_ et releva les yeux, se concentrant sur le front de la Directrice. Il prit le ton le plus humble qu'il put.

-Je… Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne se souvenait plus ce qu'il avait bien pu dire au Professeur Londubat, mais il continua tout de même.

-Lily et moi nous marchions vers la petite cour, on s'est assis sur un banc et là…

Barney prit une inspiration. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mentait pour essayer d'aider quelqu'un, mais c'était la première fois qu'il mentait à Poudlard et pour il ne savait quelle raison, il trouvait que c'était de mauvaise augure. Mais c'était Lily. Lily qui l'avait aidé à ne pas se perdre dans cet immense château au moins une dizaine de fois, Lily qui tentait tant d'ignorer tout le monde…

Mais surtout, Lily était une des rares personnes pour laquelle mentir valait véritablement la peine. Alors, il releva la tête et prit l'air le plus innocent qu'il put.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas, je suis désolé.

Le Professeur Londubat et la Directrice échangèrent un regard. Puis, cette dernière prit la parole.

-Malheureusement, Miss Potter ne s'est pas encore réveillée et l'infirmière ignore ce qu'elle a.

L'ancienne Directrice de Gryffondor s'adressa au Professeur.

-Son père doit toujours venir vous rendre visite ce soir ?

-Oui. Si vous l'autorisez, je vais le mettre au courant pour qu'il vienne avec Ginny.

La vieille dame hocha la tête.

-Miss Cromwell me gardera informée de l'état de Miss Potter. Monsieur O'Callahan, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez le raccompagner à son dortoir, Neville ?

-Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu plus vous aider., se sentit obligé de rajouter Barney.

Ce fut la touche de trop et il le sentit à la seconde où il finit de prononcer la dernière phrase. Le regard de la Directrice se fit profond et acéré et la respiration de Barney se bloqua. Il se leva, la main du Professeur Londubat s'abattit sur son épaule et il sursauta. Mais, en se retournant, il remarqua que le Professeur paraissait plus amusé qu'en colère et il en remercia le ciel.

-Qui sait, peut-être que la mémoire vous reviendra en présence de son père?

L'adulte l'escorta dehors, puis jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Barney, qui n'avait rien à y faire, n'osa tout de même pas se faire à nouveau remarquer en parlant, ou pire, l'informer qu'il comptait retourner directement à l'infirmerie. Face au portrait de la Grosse Dame, il se contenta de donner le mot de passe, retourner dans la Salle Commune, s'asseoir dans un coin à l'écart et attendre cinq minutes. Il pensa à prévenir les frères de Lily, mais il ne les vit pas. Il préféra alors ne pas perdre de temps et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'infirmerie.

Il rencontra Miss Cromwell, matrone des lieux et se dit alors qu'un nouveau mensonge ne pouvait certainement pas empirer sa situation et dit que le Professeur de Botanique l'avait autorisé à revenir. Les lieux étaient vides (apparemment, leurs attaquants avaient été assez en forme pour repartir), mais le lit de Lily était caché par un de ses paravents blancs qui donnait à la pièce un ensemble glacé et solitaire. Sauf que Lily n'était pas seule. L'un assis sur une chaise, l'autre debout derrière, les deux frères de Lily étaient là.

Il les salua, un peu timidement. Ce n'était pas si impressionnant, dans le bureau de la Directrice, finalement. Ils le regardèrent, un peu froidement et Barney déglutit. Il resta debout, de l'autre côté du lit, gêné et ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était que, même s'il était resté assis souvent non loin des deux frères et qu'il avait passé deux heures d'un match de Quidditch à encourager un des deux, à trois pas de l'autre, il aurait été bien en peine de les différencier.

D'un œil extérieur (ce que Barney était sans le moindre doute), les frères de Lily se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Barney avait été étonné quand sa meilleure amie lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas jumeaux. Ils avaient la même stature, le même regard froid qu'il posait sur lui. Il tressaillit soudain. L'horrible pensée que les frères de Lily devaient croire que ce qui était arrivé était sa faute lui sauta à l'esprit et il ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il se contenta d'un soupir bruyant et exaspéré. À nouveau, les frères le regardèrent, mais Barney garda le silence.

Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes où il fulmina intérieurement pour parvenir à se calmer et, en ne cessant de se dire que James et Albus tenaient sincèrement à Lily pour être inquiets, il réussit à se convaincre de leur dire ce qui s'était passé. Il releva la tête sur Lily endormie, desserra sa foutue cravate et tourna les yeux. Il se gratta la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

-Hey…

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement, lui coupant la parole. Des éclats de voix leurs parvinrent et les frères de Lily se levèrent et disparurent derrière le paravent sans un mot. Se demandant une seconde s'il les avait fait fuir, Barney resta debout à côté de Lily. Des pas rapides arrivèrent dans sa direction et son cœur rata un battement en voyant ceux qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant les parents de Lily, même s'il ne les avait jamais vu. Les frères ressemblaient à leur père, mais Lily était sa mère tout craché. Il recula sans tarder, par respect et pour leur laisser la place. En se retournant, sa poitrine se serra à nouveau sous la surprise de voir le Professeur de Botanique juste devant lui. Il grimaça, se demandant s'il allait se faire réprimander ou avoir une retenue, mais l'homme sourit, comme s'il s'attendait à le trouver là.

Barney recula encore pour que les frères rejoignent leurs parents. Mrs Potter s'assit à côté de sa fille, visiblement très émue et Barney se sentit de trop. Il faisait un pas en arrière, lorsque la voix du père de Lily résonna.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le Professeur répondit calmement, sa voix formant un contraste flagrant avec celle de Mr Potter.

-On ne sait pas vraiment, Mr O'Callahan que voilà est le seul à savoir.

La main du Professeur de Botanique s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur son épaule, comme s'il cherchait à le dissuader de s'enfuir, mais le regard de tous les Potter convergeant vers lui aurait suffi à le stopper. Barney ouvrit la bouche, mais se trouva à court de mots. Il se contraint à avouer.

-C'est vrai, oui…

-Je pensais bien que la présence de ses parents vous délierait la langue., commenta le Professeur.

Le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. De tous les Professeurs, celui auquel il aurait voulu le plus faire confiance était bien celui-ci. Mais ce secret, ce secret bien particulier n'était pas le sien, c'était celui de Lily.

-J'ai compris., soupira le Professeur. Je serais dehors si quelqu'un se sent de me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe ici.

Barney le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme derrière lui et, d'une voix rapide et basse, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne les surprenne, il raconta tout aux Potter. À la fin de son récit, il vit la stupéfaction sur leurs visages.

-C'est impossible., murmura Mr Potter.

Il y a quelques temps de cela, c'est à propos de la Magie que Barney aurait déclaré cela, maintenant il savait que ça ne l'était pas. Mais que Harry Potter, que toute l'école s'accordait à dire qu'il était le sauveur du Monde Sorcier, puisse dire cela, noua l'estomac du jeune garçon.

-C'est ce que j'ai vu., dit-il, blanc comme un linge.

-L'instinct de Barney de ne rien dire à quelqu'un d'autre que nous était bon, c'est déjà ça., dit un des frères.

Barney n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi mais il était sûr que celui qui avait parlé était Albus.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda sa mère.

-Parce que s'il a vraiment vu ce qu'il a vu… Tante Hermione s'est battue toute sa vie pour l'égalité de toutes les créatures, mais les sorciers sont loin d'être aussi… tolérants…

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Barney, mais ce fut le frère aîné de Lily qui posa la question.

-Créatures ? Ce doit être une maladie.

-L'infirmière n'a rien trouvé, tu l'as bien vu. Et tu connais une maladie qui affecterait autant la magie ? Moi, je n'en connais aucune.

C'était au ton de la voix que Barney reconnaissait les deux frères. Il y avait une certaine supériorité dans la voix d'Albus, mais quelque chose de non voulu, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il pouvait être vexant par ses paroles. Pour James, c'était différent, sa voix était plus grave, mais il y avait aussi une certaine morgue teintée d'ironie.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en connais pas qu'il n'y en a pas., protesta James.

-Moi, les interrompit leur père, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que Lily se réveille.

-C'est ce que nous voulons aussi., dit l'aîné de ses enfants, plus doucement.

-Mais nous devons savoir ce qui est arrivé à Lily, pour empêcher que cela ne se reproduise.

Albus avait peut-être raison, mais il semblait si froid en disant cela. Sa famille, pourtant, ne broncha pas. Sans doute devaient-ils tous y être habitués. Aucun des Potter ne faisaient plus attention à lui, et il fut tenté de reculer et de sortir, mais il se sentait, lui aussi, accablé par ce qui était arrivé à Lily. Mrs Potter se leva, fit asseoir un de ses fils sur la chaise qu'elle occupait et lança un enchantement à voix basse. Des chaises volèrent et vinrent se placer tout autour du lit de Lily. Ils prirent tous place, alors que Barney resta debout, gêné d'être ici, visiblement loin d'être le bienvenu. Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, cognant derrière lui une autre chaise placée là par la mère de Lily.

Il se laissa glisser dedans et à peine assis, se sentit submergé par le poids de toute la journée. Soudain, il réalisa tout ce qui s'était passé et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Comment allait-il faire ? Il n'avait que Lily. L'idée de la solitude qui l'attendait sans elle le submergea. Et Lily ? Pauvre Lily ! Allait-elle s'en remettre ? Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et sursauta. Mrs Potter lui accorda un sourire triste et la mère de Barney lui manqua plus que jamais.

Ils restèrent assis un moment en silence et ce fut alors que Barney assista à sa deuxième chose incroyable de la journée. Lentement, doucement, Lily commença à remuer.

Lily se sentait épuisée, comme si elle avait dormi pendant une après-midi de canicule. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger un muscle. Elle résista à l'envie de se rendormir, résista tant que l'effort faillit bien avoir l'effet inverse. Enfin, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux.

Sa vue était floue, ce qui était bizarre. En effet, même si ses deux frères avaient dû enfiler des lunettes dès un très jeune âge, la vue de Lily avait toujours été très bonne. Enfin, ses yeux s'ajustèrent à la luminosité ambiante et elle sourit, instinctivement, à sa mère. Puis, elle réalisa.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un soupir de soulagement collectif fut poussé par la petite assemblée et Barney sauta de sa chaise.

-Je préviens l'infirmière ?

-Non, attends !, l'arrêta Mr Potter et Barney se figea.

Il s'approcha de sa fille et celle-ci sourit en le voyant.

-Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Lily fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais secoua la tête. Elle y porta rapidement la main, elle avait un mal de tête épouvantable.

-Je suis désolée, non.

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?, la questionna Albus.

-J'étais assise sur le banc avec Barney. Je… Je ne me rappelle pas après.

-Mieux vaut limiter au maximum les personnes au courant, alors, Albus a raison., approuva son frère.

Mr Potter acquiesça.

-Personne en dehors de nous, à part l'infirmière, Neville, McGonagall et Hagrid.

Les yeux verts de Mr Potter se posèrent sur Barney et le garçon frémit.

-Barney, tu vas garder le secret ?

Pour l'ami de Lily, c'était à peine une question.

-Bien sûr.

Albus se leva, toucha le pied de Lily sous les couvertures et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où vas-tu ?, lui demanda sa mère.

-Je vais découvrir ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur.

Il y avait quelque chose de solennel dans la voix du garçon de treize ans et Barney, qui n'était pas habitué, trouva à la limite du ridicule. C'était curieux, mais ça sonnait aussi comme une promesse.

-Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, Lily., dit James. Attends-moi, Al.

Il emboîta le pas à son petit frère et les deux garçons disparurent. Barney réalisa qu'il était aussi temps d'y aller.

-Je vais aller chercher l'infirmière.

Il sourit à Lily et s'éloigna. Elle était dans son bureau particulier et Barney l'informa du changement dans la santé de Lily. La jeune femme se précipita au chevet de la malade et, une nouvelle fois, Barney se demanda ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Mais les Potter n'avaient-ils pas dits qu'ils voulaient en parler au Professeur Londubat ? Il pourrait peut-être aller parler à ce dernier , lui dire que Lily s'était réveillée et en profiter pour lui présenter ses excuses pour ses nombreux mensonges éhontés. Même si c'était pour Lily, il en ressentait une certaine gêne. Il sortit enfin de l'infirmerie et commença à marcher dans le couloir.

Il croisa des étudiants qui semblaient retourner à leur dortoir et Barney réalisa alors deux choses : il était assez tard et il avait raté le dîner. Son estomac grogna et il se demanda s'il avait encore du chocolat spécial que sa mère lui avait envoyé une semaine plus tôt.

Tout ce qui s'était passé lui paraissait comme être un rêve. Ce qui était arrivé à Lily, la fuite dans les escaliers, le bureau de la Directrice, la famille de Lily… Mais tout était bien vrai et il fallait l'affronter. De plus, Lily était réveillée. Affronter quelque chose avec elle, sa meilleure amie, c'était comme une ballade au parc. Ou plutôt, considérant la façon dont s'était finie leur dernière ballade, une journée tranquille dans la quiétude rassurante et les livres poussiéreux de la Bibliothèque.


	6. Recherches

Bonsoir ! Désolée pour le retard de chapitre, mais avec Noël... Chapitre 7 comme prévu lundi prochain !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Recherches**_

Au beau milieu de la nuit, allongée dans son lit à l'infirmerie, Lily ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses parents lui avaient raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, Barney l'avait confirmé en revenant avec le Professeur Londubat et, bien qu'elle leur accordait toute confiance, elle ne pouvait y croire. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour la Magie ! Même en se concentrant sur les mots, les gestes, elle avait du mal à faire le sortilège le plus simple. Elle se souleva sur son lit, la tête lourde, épuisée et incapable de fermer les yeux. Elle se frotta les paupières et passa sa main dans ses épais cheveux roux.

Elle pensa à se lever, à sortir de l'infirmerie, mais sa mère était endormie dans le lit d'à côté et son père était installé sur un fauteuil inconfortable. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, désolée de leur avoir causé du tracas. Lily se rallongea, se faire la belle serait inquiéter encore plus ses parents et elle ne voulait pas leur infliger ça. Ses pensées tournaient anarchiquement dans sa tête, son cœur battait trop vite. Elle ferma violemment les yeux. Elle voulait dormir, un peu de calme, un peu de repos ! Mais c'était trop en demander, sans doute.

Ce fut la pensée de ses frères qui l'aida à se calmer. Elle leur faisait confiance, elle savait qu'ils la soutenaient. Et malgré le fait que Barney avait dû être passablement effrayé par ce qui lui était arrivé (elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux quand il était revenu lui parler), il n'avait pas semblé vouloir ne plus la fréquenter. Elle l'aurait compris, s'il avait réagi ainsi après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il connaissait l'existence de la Magie. Il avait été jeté dans ce Monde avec autant de brutalité que le père de Lily l'avait été.

Lily était entourée, aimée. Tout irait bien. Enfin, le sommeil s'installa. Elle se tourna dans le lit et s'endormit.

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, Barney O'Callahan, allongé dans son lit, écoutait la respiration tranquille de ses condisciples, espérant trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en trop peu de temps. Son corps était épuisé, mais ses pensées ne lui laissaient aucun repos. Avait-il vraiment vu ce qu'il avait vu ? Est-ce que Lily allait bien ? Que s'était-il passé ? Un courant d'air froid fit remuer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et il soupira en se relevant. Pieds nus, il alla verrouiller la fenêtre juste à côté de son lit. Il regarda au dehors, le parc et la forêt s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon. Comme tout avait changé, tout, et si vite !

Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule et il sursauta, manquant pousser un cri. Il se retourna vivement et poussa un bruyant soupir de soulagement en voyant malgré la faible lueur qu'il s'agissait d'un des frères de Lily, peut-être James, mais dans la pénombre, il n'était vraiment pas certain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

-Chut. Viens avec moi.

La voix ne laissait pas le choix et Barney ne songea même pas à refuser. Il enfila les pantoufles au pied de son lit, prit sa robe de chambre et suivit l'ombre. Au bas des escaliers, l'autre frère de Lily attendait (sans doute Albus, mais il était bien trop tard pour s'en soucier). Barney étouffa un bâillement. Maintenant qu'il était debout, la fatigue l'écrasait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Nous allons à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver ce qu'a Lily., expliqua simplement Albus.

-Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ?, demanda Barney, sincèrement surpris.

-Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé, tu peux nous être utile., répliqua James et Barney essaya de ne pas se sentir vexé.

-Si tu es prêt à nous aider, bien sûr., rajouta plus diplomatiquement Albus.

-Bien sûr…

Cette fois-ci, Barney était vraiment vexé par l'attitude des garçons à son égard. Ils ne le connaissaient peut-être pas, mais automatiquement penser le pire de lui l'agaçait. Les frères ne semblaient pas avoir compris et s'échangeaient des regards.

-Tu les as ?, demanda James.

-Oui.

Albus lança ensuite un regard éloquent vers Barney qui fronça les sourcils. James fit un signe qui ressemblait à un acquiescement et son frère ouvrit le sac qu'il portait à l'épaule. Il en sortit un long tissu fin dont s'empara son frère avant de se l'entourer autour du bras et de l'exhiber à Barney. Son bras avait disparu. Barney écarquilla les yeux et balbutia :

-C'est… C'est…

-C'est une cape d'invisibilité., expliqua James.

-Et ceci, continua Albus, sortant du sac un vieux bout de parchemin, est la carte des Maraudeurs.

Il murmura quelque chose que Barney ne comprit pas, toujours sous le choc et des inscriptions apparurent sur le parchemin.

-Ça montre où se trouve tout le monde dans le château, en temps réel.

-Et surtout, ajouta James d'un ton sévère, c'est un secret depuis trois générations de notre famille.

Il fallut bien plus longtemps à Barney qu'il n'aurait préféré avouer pour comprendre ce que James voulait dire.

-Je ne dirai rien.

James continua à le regarder d'un air suspicieux jusqu'à ce que son frère s'éclaircisse la gorge avant de proposer :

-On y va ?

Ce ne fut que bien avancé dans les ombres du château, en chemin vers la Bibliothèque, que Barney réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait le mur… Ça, et qu'il était encore en pyjama. La château était silencieux, glacial et semblait particulièrement inhospitalier face au jeune garçon qu'était Barney. Les deux frères marchaient, insensibles au climat et il vint l'idée à Barney que se promener dans Poudlard la nuit était probablement une activité fréquente des frères de Lily. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la Bibliothèque et se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Derrière lui, Barney entendit James fermer la porte, mais il ne voyait absolument rien.

- _Lumos_., murmura Albus, et une petite lumière apparut au bout de sa baguette.

Barney connaissait ce sortilège, il l'avait étudié et le Professeur Londubat l'avait même utilisé devant eux lors d'un cours. Il paraissait facile et il avait déjà vu des élèves de son âge frimer en l'utilisant. Lui-même n'y était jamais arrivé.

- _Lumos._ , répéta t-il, un peu anxieux.

Rien ne se passa. James, lui, avait déjà commencé à allumer des bougies dans toute la salle.

-Comme ça., dit Albus, corrigeant son geste de sa main libre.

Barney réessaya et une lueur brilla à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Il sourit de toutes ses dents à Albus, qui lui fit un sourire crispé et forcé avant de rejoindre son frère pour continuer à allumer des chandelles. Barney prit mentalement note qu'Albus n'était pas quelqu'un de souriant et alla s'installer à la table où les garçons avaient posé leurs affaires. Ils ne se souciaient plus d'être entendu et cela inquiéta Barney.

-On ne risque pas de se faire prendre ?

-Les élèves qui sortent pendant le couvre-feu viennent rarement à la Bibliothèque., soupira James.

-Et j'ai enchanté la Carte pour qu'elle nous avertisse si quelqu'un passe dans le couloir., continua son frère.

-Je me demande pourquoi les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas inclus ça à l'époque., sembla réfléchir James.

-Ils bougeaient beaucoup plus que moi quand je l'utilise, je ne suis pas sûr que ça leur aurait été utile.

Barney n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvaient bien être les Maraudeurs, mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

-Pour quoi est-ce que tu l'utilises, généralement ?

-Des trucs ennuyeux comme venir à la Bibliothèque et apprendre l'histoire de Poudlard., répondit l'aîné à la place du cadet.

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire en journée ?

Albus releva lentement la tête et ses yeux verts semblèrent transpercer ses lunettes lorsqu'il regarda Barney.

-Parce que dans la journée, il y a des gens à la Bibliothèque.

Barney n'osa plus rien dire. Lily l'avait prévenu qu'Albus était différent des garçons de son âge, mais Barney découvrait que les deux frères n'avaient rien à voir avec l'idée qu'il avait pu se faire d'eux. James rompit le silence.

-Bon, on commence par quoi ?

-Les livres de Médicomagie., décida Albus.

-Tu penses que l'Infirmière a pu rater quelque chose ?

Barney réalisa qu'il aurait dû se taire à la seconde où il avait parlé. Les frères le regardaient et si James avait l'air clairement amusé, ce n'était pas le cas du plus jeune.

-C'est possible.

James eut pitié et le tira par le col de sa robe de chambre pour l'entraîner vers les étagères. Il entassa dans les bras de Barney une épaisse pile de livres avant d'en prendre une tout aussi large. Ils étalèrent les livres sur la table, Albus en prit un et James et Barney l'imitèrent. Ce dernier lut le titre sur la couverture, n'en comprit pas un seul mot et demanda :

-Je cherche quoi ?

La tête penchée sur son livre, James releva tout de même les yeux et Barney pensa qu'il ne l'avait devancé en posant la question que de quelques secondes.

-N'importe quelle maladie qui provoquerait des éclairs de magie inconsciente.

Barney acquiesça et ouvrit le livre devant lui. À partir de ce moment, il perdit complètement la notion du temps. Il dut à de nombreuses reprises demander la signification de tel ou tel terme, tout comme James, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien de prometteur parmi les nombreux ouvrages qu'ils feuilletaient. Les mots commencèrent à se mélanger d'abord dans son esprit, puis devant ses yeux. Ce n'est qu'en se cognant la tête contre l'épais volume qu'il consultait qu'il se réveilla, le cœur battant à tout rompre. James le regardait.

-Al.

Ce dernier, plus concentré qu'on aurait cru humainement possible, releva seulement les yeux à la mention de son nom.

-Il est presque cinq heures du matin. On devrait ranger et rentrer.

-On a encore du temps. Les livres de Médicomagie ne nous ont rien appris, mais on pourrait…

James leva les sourcils et Albus s'interrompit.

-Très bien, Ames.

-Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

Une sorte de trépidation complice passa dans les yeux d'Albus et peut-être était-ce l'obscurité latente ou sa fatigue, mais Barney eut l'impression qu'un sourire fugitif passait sur son visage. Ils rangèrent en silence et retournèrent à la Tour. Trop épuisé pour faire la conversation, demander quand les recherches devaient reprendre ou même dire bonne nuit, Barney rejoignit son lit et s'endormit en une poignée de secondes. Il ne se réveilla qu'en entendant claquer la porte du dortoir. Il était encore fatigué, mais préféra se lever avant de rater le petit déjeuner.

Les marques de son oreiller sur le visage, Barney alla plonger la tête sous le robinet d'eau fraîche, passa les doigts dans ses cheveux courts afin de les plaquer en arrière et décida que c'était bien suffisant. Il enfila son uniforme avant de se rappeler qu'on était dimanche et qu'il aurait pu mettre autre chose, mais il n'eut pas le courage de se changer. Il se dépêcha de se rendre dans la Grande Salle et avala plusieurs toasts et deux tasses de thé, avant de s'en aller à l'Infirmerie. Il évita aussi les filles du dortoir de Lily qui auraient pu remarquer son absence et, seul dans le couloir, prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. La journée d'hier avait été difficile et il n'avait pas encore pu digérer ce qui s'était passé. Comprendre aurait certainement pu aider, mais la nuit s'était révélé infructueuse.

Il se demanda si les deux frères étaient déjà repartis à la Bibliothèque, mais l'idée de recommencer déjà les recherches lui donnait mal à la tête. Il se frotta les yeux pour y chasser les dernières traces de fatigue et poussa la porte de l'Infirmerie. Miss Cromwell lui adressa un sourire avant de repartir vers son bureau. Barney se dirigea vers le lit de Lily et la découvrit prenant son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses parents. Il les avait oublié, eux…

-Mr Potter, Mrs Potter. , les salua t-il poliment avant de s'approcher de Lily.

La mère de Lily lui envoya un coup d'oeil familier, comme s'ils étaient déjà accoutumés à la présence l'un de l'autre, mais son père lui sourit, d'un sourire qui rappela au jeune garçon celui de Lily.

-Comment vas-tu ?, demanda t-il à cette dernière.

Il se sentait un peu guindé, mais il voulait faire bonne impression. Il n'y était pas vraiment habitué dans son quartier, être mal vu était plutôt la norme, et sans s'y conformer, il n'avait rien fait pour y échapper.

-Mieux.

-Lily pourra retourner en classe dès demain., dit Mr Potter, comme pour les égayer.

-Mes frères sont passés pour dire que vous aviez fait des recherches cette nuit.

Au delà de l'inquiétude, les yeux de Lily s'adoucirent et elle le remercia. Pas très à l'aise, Barney préféra demander :

-Où sont-ils ?

-De retour à la Bibliothèque. Ils sont persistants.

Il y avait une pointe de fierté dans la voix de Mrs Potter quand elle parla. Barney reporta son attention sur Lily et malgré son sourire, il vit dans son regard une grande panique, qu'elle finit par exprimer.

-Et s'ils ne trouvaient rien ? Et si ça recommençait ?

-Tout va bien se passer, ma Lily…

Sa mère, assise sur son lit, lui caressa la joue dans un geste de réconfort. Barney, qui n'était d'aucune utilité dans ces cas-là, recula pour laisser Mr et Mrs Potter autour de leur fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily semblait se sentir mieux. Son ami, ne voulant pas s'imposer tant qu'elle était avec ses parents, décida de retourner au dortoir, après avoir été rassuré sur son état et sachant qu'elle devait revenir dormir à la Tour le soir-même.

Lily se sentit bien seule quand ses parents repartirent chez eux. Sa propre chambre lui manquait, son bureau, ses affaires… James et Albus passèrent la voir alors qu'elle sortait et ils la raccompagnèrent. Ils la quittèrent tout de même devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, voulant retourner à la Bibliothèque. Elle leur demanda s'ils avaient pu trouver quelque chose et, suite à leur réponse négative, elle leur proposa son aide. Ils arguèrent qu'ils préféraient qu'elle se repose et, sans le vouloir, ils la firent se sentir rejetée. Elle entra à contre-coeur, mais fut heureuse de retrouver Barney à une table dans la Salle Commune, faisant ses devoirs.

Il sourit en la voyant, et bientôt, ils travaillaient côte à côte comme ils l'avaient prévus.

Une semaine et demie se déroulèrent sans événements marquants. Lily n'osa faire aucun sort et Barney ne se permit pas de lui en parler. Elle faisait de son mieux pour cacher ceci et évitait encore plus ses condisciples, Barney excepté. Elle exprima finalement ses craintes et son meilleur ami fit de son mieux pour tâcher de la réconforter. Tout comme les propres frères de Lily, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de développer à son égard un instinct protecteur. Quand, au hasard des couloirs, ils rencontrèrent leurs tourmenteurs de la dernière fois, Barney se plaça entre eux et Lily, sans savoir qui il voulait vraiment soustraire aux regards, Lily, ou eux…

Les frères passaient beaucoup de temps à faire des recherches, mais ils ne ressortaient de la Bibliothèque qu'avec des cernes de plus en plus marqués, un sourire de plus en plus factice pour James et des mâchoires serrés pour Albus. Lily et Barney les voyaient souvent au repas. Le cadet grignotait et repartait sans attendre son aîné. Ce dernier soupirait, jetait un œil malheureux au festin et à ses amis qu'il délaissait tant ces dernières semaines et finissait toujours par emboîter le pas à ce garçon si sérieux qu'était son frère.

Lily, dans ces cas-là, avait l'air particulièrement triste. Barney, peut-être plus détaché de l'affaire, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si, effectivement, cette histoire empiétait dans la vie sociale de James, Albus devait sans doute être plus que satisfait d'avoir du grain à moudre.

Inséparables, du moins selon les dernières observations de Barney, il les vit tout de même l'un sans l'autre pour la première fois depuis un moment, un samedi midi, quand James arriva dans la Grande Salle, l'air troublé et se pencha derrière Lily et lui avant de demander :

-Vous avez vu Albus ce matin ?

Lily s'inquiéta immédiatement et tourna la tête vers son frère. Il lança sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de parler.

-Je pensais qu'on devait se retrouver à huit heures trente à la Bibliothèque, mais il n'est pas venu.

-Dortoir ?, demanda rapidement Lily.

-J'y suis allé. Son lit est fait, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y est dormi, aucun de ses condisciples ne l'a vu. Il a dû prendre la Carte des Maraudeurs et la Cape.

-Infirmerie ? Le parc ?

James secoua lentement la tête, l'inquiétude se dévoilant dans tous ses traits.

-J'ai regardé partout, Lily, je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

C'est avec un effroi croissant que James et Lily se mirent à chercher leur frère. Barney les accompagna. Ils avaient cherché la moitié du château, quand, fatigué, ce dernier se permit de demander.

-On ne devrait pas en informer un des Professeurs ?

Barney pensait particulièrement aux Professeurs Londubat et Hagrid, dont les Potter semblaient proches. Il arrivait souvent à Lily de passer ses après-midis libres en compagnie du demi-géant, à l'aider à s'occuper de ses animaux et à discuter. Quant au Professeur de Botanique, Barney avait pu observer de près son intérêt pour le bien-être des jeunes Potter sous sa garde.

James rejeta l'idée.

-Si on ne trouve pas Al, c'est certainement qu'il est parti de Poudlard. Il aurait des ennuis si on le dénonçait.

Il soupira, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et continua, semblant suivre le cheminement de pensée de Barney.

-Même si on ne le disait qu'à Hagrid ou Neville. On préviendra les parents si on ne le retrouve pas avant ce soir.

La perspective ne paraissait réjouir ni James, ni Lily, qui restèrent silencieux le reste de la journée. La tension était à couper au couteau, et Barney, dans un élan d'optimisme, se dit que cela devait faire au moins un changement bienvenu pour James, qui, au lieu de se faire du souci pour Lily, s'en faisait désormais pour Albus.

Le frère disparu ne le fut pas longtemps et, à l'heure du dîner, il pénétra dans la Grande Salle à pas rapides. James, installé à côté de Lily, qui elle-même était assise à côté de son meilleur ami, ouvrit de grands yeux et l'interpella. Al leur fit un signe et remonta la pièce.

-Où est-ce que tu étais passé ?, s'exclama James, furieux. On t'a cherché toute la journée !

-Moins fort., dit ce dernier.

Le ton était aussi péremptoire que d'habitude, mais James y détecta des traces d'excitation et se tut.

-J'ai prévenu Papa et Maman, ils viendront demain, dès neuf heures. Je vous expliquerais tout à ce moment.

Le sourcil gauche de James se leva, accompagné d'un sourire amusé. Il se décala néanmoins pour lui laisser une place et son frère s'assit et commença à se servir une généreuse assiette de patates et de sauce sans un mot de plus.

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ?

-Non., répliqua simplement Albus.

Son regard croisa celui de sa sœur et de Barney.

-C'est réservé à la famille., ajouta t-il. Désolé.


	7. Révélations

_**Chapitre 7 : Révélations**_

Lily eut du mal à s'endormir, cette nuit-là. Albus n'avait rien ajouté de plus, malgré les nombreuses questions qu'ils purent lui faire. Elle ferma les yeux, se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, mais rien n'y fit, le sommeil continua à la fuir. Sujette à l'anxiété nocturne, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se reposer Les gestes réguliers l'apaisant, elle se pencha en dehors des couvertures et sortit sa brosse à cheveux qui traînait sous son lit. Sans se soucier de la pénombre, assise en tailleur sur la couette, lentement, machinalement, elle passa l'objet dans son épaisse chevelure, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle s'apaise.

Elle s'allongea et s'assoupit finalement, la main encore serrée sur sa brosse. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en même temps que Lo et Mary, Diana et Georgia ne se levant souvent qu'assez tard. Elle s'efforça de leur faire la conversation, mais sa langue semblait collée à son palais et elle ne parvenait à répondre que par onomatopée. Oui, le devoir de Potions était dur, mais pas autant que celui d'Histoire de la Magie. Il avait l'air de faire beau, c'est vrai, mais il faisait de plus en plus froid, ces jours-ci…

Elle avait encore bien assez de temps avant de rejoindre ses frères dans la Salle Commune et elle alla par conséquent prendre une douche. Son cœur battait à toute allure et son estomac était noué. Elle se sentait comme le jour où elle était entrée à Poudlard. Elle sentait, savait, que ce jour était spécial. Plus rien ne serait comme avant après cette journée. Cette idée la faisait frémir. Elle détestait le changement.

Elle descendit quelques minutes avant neuf heures et rejoignit ses frères dans la Salle Commune. Barney était déjà là et la fixa.

-Ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête, ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix pour répondre.

-On devrait y aller., dit Al.

Barney se leva. Albus ouvrit la bouche, mais l'ami de Lily l'interrompit.

-Je sais, je sais. Réservé à la famille. Je dois réviser, de toute manière.

-Et ma sœur te racontera tout quand elle reviendra, j'imagine.

La boutade de James surprit le jeune garçon, mais Lily sourit, amusé et se doutant que son frère avait raison. Elle suivit ses frères, la gorge sèche.

-Où doit-on retrouver Papa et Maman ?

-J'ai prévenu Hagrid. Il ira les chercher, on les retrouve à sa cabane.

Lily fronça les sourcils et elle protesta :

-J'ai tout aussi confiance en Hagrid qu'en Barney !

-Pas moi., répliqua simplement et froidement Albus.

James grimaça et envoya un coup d'oeil à sa petite sœur en hochant les épaules. Il était impossible de changer Albus. Mais Lily refusa de se laisser dérider. Elle garda les dents serrés jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez Hagrid. Ses parents étaient déjà là et elle les enlaça. Elle resta devant le vieux demi-géant, ne sachant si elle devait l'enlacer ou lui serrer la main. Lui n'hésita pas et la souleva dans ses bras comme si elle n'était qu'une brindille. Alors, enfin, elle se détendit et sourit, les bras autour de son cou.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une petite table et Hagrid servit du thé en silence. Assise à côté de sa mère, qui avait mis une main sur son épaule, Lily se tenait le dos droit, anxieuse et trempa machinalement ses lèvres dans sa tasse. Albus resta debout, tête baissée, l'air solennel et pensif, jusqu'à ce que James ne murmure son nom. Ce dernier releva les yeux et commença lentement :

-Comme vous le savez, James et moi avons passé les dernières semaines à la Bibliothèque à rechercher ce qui était arrivé à Lily. Nous n'avons rien trouvé de particulier dans les livres, que ce soient dans ceux de Médicomagie, de Potions ou de Sortilèges. L'infirmière Cromwell a aussi fait chou blanc. En raison de la nature secrète de notre enquête et le nombre restreint de personnes au courant, James et moi nous sommes résolus à consulter les livres de la Réserve.

-Vous avez quoi ?!, s'écria leur père, faisant sursauter Lily et rapetisser James sur sa chaise.

-Nous avons consulté les livres de la Réserve., répéta calmement Albus.

-Ce ne sont pas des livres pour les enfants., protesta Ginny, abondant dans le sens de son mari.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, et si des livres ne devraient pas être lu, ils ne devraient pas être aussi facilement accessibles.

Encore énervé, Harry souffla, mais se tut. Lily crut détecter une étincelle de fierté dans son regard, dû à l'acharnement et à la réplique de son fils, mais n'aurait pu en jurer. Elle se demanda brièvement si on pouvait en même temps être furieux contre ses enfants et fier d'eux. Albus continua :

-De toute façon, les livres ne nous ont rien appris.

-Voyons, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Hagrid, cela fait deux semaines depuis l'incident, tu n'as pas pu lire tous les livres de la Bibliothèque entre-temps.

-Oui, mais cela fait plus d'un an que je vis à Poudlard. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ?

James observa son frère et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il n'avait pas d'ami. Pas de proches ici, à part lui et Lily. Al semblait éviter jusqu'à ses cousins, qui formait pourtant une bande très sympathique. James lui-même passait énormément de temps à discuter et à rire avec ses amis, à part ces dernières semaines. Emily et Dave lui en avaient fait la remarque, mais la famille passait avant tout.

-Comme je le disais, les livres ne nous ont pas permis d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. L'ouvrage qui m'a le plus intrigué était un livre de recherches d'un scientifique qui cherchait à provoquer des sortes d'explosion de magie qui lui aurait alors permis de changer, par sa simple volonté, le climat, comme ça a été le cas de Lily, ou de pouvoir maîtriser la télékinésie, comme ça a été aussi le cas de Lily. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'au stade d'essai, mais les premières conclusions paraissaient prometteuses. C'est après que ça s'est gâté. Selon moi, son erreur, c'est d'avoir tenté bien trop tôt de combiner sortilèges et potions, ses hypothèses étaient bien trop approximatives, il aurait fallu qu'il…

-Al…

Lily ramena son frère à la réalité avant que celui-ci ne se perde en conjectures.

-Désolé. Cette expérience n'a pas fonctionné. De plus, même si elle avait marché, Lily nous aurait dit si quelqu'un avait fait des expériences sur elle. Non, définitivement, ce ne pouvait pas être cela. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Ce livre me resta dans la tête toute la nuit d'avant-hier jusqu'à ce que je comprenne pourquoi. C'est une simple remarque de l'auteur qui me fit réaliser que James et moi avions survolé un point pourtant important : la Divination.

-La Divination ?, répéta sa sœur, éberluée.

-Le chercheur, dans ses conclusions, avait écrit qu'il aurait dû se douter que son expérience allait faillir, parce que si elle avait réussi, elle aurait changé la façon dont on percevait la Magie et qu'une prophétie aurait probablement été faite sur le sujet. C'est pourquoi, très tôt hier matin, j'ai quitté Poudlard pour aller au Département des Mystères au Ministère.

-Tu as quoi ?!

Cette fois-ci, c'était un vrai rugissement qui sortit de la bouche de Harry Potter.

-C'est vrai, approuva James. Tu aurais pu prévenir, je serais venu avec toi.

-James !, assena sèchement sa mère.

-Quoi ?, protesta t-il. C'est vrai !

Albus comprit sans peine que James n'avait cherché qu'à attirer l'attention et le blâme sur lui. Il hocha la tête en direction de son frère pour le remercier et ce geste suffit à calmer les nombreux esprits échauffés, comme si, en comprenant d'un seul coup ce que James avait fait, tout le monde avait pu profiter d'un grand bol d'air frais. Ce qui était fait était fait. On ne pouvait changer que le futur.

-Je travaille au Ministère, tu aurais simplement pu me demander., reprit Harry, plus calmement.

Al ne répondit rien et évita le regard de son père.

-Comment as-tu fait pour y aller ?, continua t-il. Et tu n'as tout de même pas pu t'introduire jusque là-bas, si ? Les sortilèges de protection sont trop…

Il s'interrompit, souffla.

-Je n'ai pas envie de savoir comment tu as fait, c'est ça ?

-Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Le silence étonné se brisa brusquement lorsque James éclata de rire. Il étendit ses jambes, s'adossa à sa chaise un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

-Je suis le seul à espérer qu'Al ne décide pas un jour de devenir maître du monde ? Parce qu'on serait foutu.

Albus ne cacha pas un sourire et même Lily se détendit.

-Malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé. La plupart des prophéties ont été détruites pendant la Guerre et le reste ne m'a rien appris.

Harry secoua la tête, voulant échapper aux souvenirs et fit remarquer :

-La pièce est très grande.

-Oui, mais leur système de rangement est efficace. Il m'a permis de regarder tout ce que je voulais avant l'arrivée des Langues de Plomb.

Il y avait une suffisance dans la voix d'Albus qui fit sourire James et lever les yeux au ciel à ses parents. Lily, bien trop angoissée pour se détendre, le pressa :

-Alors, après ?

-Après, je suis allé prendre un petit déjeuner. Je devais réfléchir. Je me suis décidé à continuer à regarder dans les ouvrages de Magie, cette fois à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Je me suis alors dirigé vers les librairies magiques de Londres.

De nouveau, Harry bondit.

-Mais ils ont bien dû te reconnaître… Enfin, reconnaître que tu es un élève de Poudlard !

Comme d'habitude, il semblait embarrassé de sa propre célébrité et de la façon dont elle rejaillissait sur ses enfants. Albus, conscient de cet état de fait, ne lui avouera jamais que la chose qui l'avait le plus inquiété en quittant Poudlard ce jour-là était la crainte d'être reconnu ou suivi par des journalistes.

-J'ai simplement dit que je faisais des recherches pour un de mes cours et que le Professeur McGonagall m'avait laissé sortir.

-Ce qu'elle aurait probablement fait si tu lui avais demandé., intervint sa mère.

Albus sembla y réfléchir pendant un moment avant de répondre :

-Probablement, oui.

-Al…

Lily était au calvaire. Ils n'étaient peut-être que depuis une dizaine de minutes chez Hagrid, mais pour elle, ça ressemblait plus à dix heures.

-J'en étais à la troisième librairie, quand la propriétaire m'a demandé ce que je cherchais exactement.

Albus, à l'aise avec le mensonge, puisque la vérité était tellement plus difficile à expliquer, avait répondu qu'il faisait des statistiques sur les livres qu'on pouvait trouver à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard et ceux qu'on trouvait à l'extérieur, afin de déterminer quels livres pourraient être ajoutés et disponibles à Poudlard. La tactique avait déjà marché sur les précédents vendeurs et la libraire, qui avait un gentil sourire, crut ce qu'il dit. En attendant d'autres clients, elle se fit un plaisir de lui montrer les différentes sections de sa petite boutique. Le jeune garçon avait alors demandé si elle avait des livres sur la Divination et il avait vu quelque chose changer dans son regard, avant que son sourire ne revienne et qu'elle le guide dans une autre allée. Suivant son instinct, il lui avait demandé si elle possédait d'autres livres de Divination, bien conscient pourtant que les chances que cela ne débouche sur quelque chose de concret était quasi nulles.

De son côté, le garçon de douze ans qui avait débarqué dans sa boutique avait un air sérieux qui lui avait plu. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cru à l'histoire qu'il avait raconté, mais il était poli et bien habillé, alors elle n'avait pas voulu le mettre dans une position difficile. Et quand il l'avait interrogé sur la Divination, elle s'était dit que peut-être il était temps d'accepter le passé. Et quel mal y avait-il à l'évoquer avec un élève de Poudlard qui avait fait le mur ? Elle était alors allé chercher dans sa remise un livre qu'elle n'avait jamais ouvert.

-Et quand elle est revenue, elle m'a montré ceci.

De sa poche gauche, Albus sortit un petit livre très fin avec une couverture bleue foncée. En lettres dorées, le titre de l'ouvrage était sobrement : « Prophéties », puis, en dessous, il était marqué : « Récoltées par Stellus Lass ». Al le tendit à Lily, qui le tint en main sans l'ouvrir, surprise.

-Un livre de prédictions ?

Elle se tourna vers son père.

-Je croyais que toutes les prophéties étaient enregistrées au Ministère.

-Généralement, oui… Sauf si c'était pendant la Guerre ?

-Non, c'était plusieurs années avant. En fait, personne n'a pris au sérieux ces prophéties.

-Pourquoi ?

Al sembla hésiter et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Haedus Lass, l'homme qui a fait ces prophéties, était un sorcier, d'une ancienne famille aujourd'hui quasiment éteinte. Parmi ses ancêtres, aucun n'a jamais eu de telles capacités et lui-même ne semblait pas en démontrer. Et puis, un jour il a commencé à faire des prédictions et la seule personne qui l'a cru était son frère, Stellus. Ils sont allés au Ministère, mais Haedus a dû être honnête sur la façon dont ses prédictions étaient faites.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il était ivre., soupira Albus. Il ne parvenait à accéder à faire des prédictions que de cette façon. Tout le monde l'a pris pour un ivrogne et un fou, mais son frère a continué à le soutenir, à noter ce qu'il disait et en a finalement fait ce livre.

-Comment tu le sais ?, demanda James. Tu as pu leur parler ?

-Non. Ils sont morts depuis près de vingt-cinq ans. Haedus buvait trop et Stellus est mort quelques années après des suites d'une longue maladie. Julia, la libraire, était la fille de Stellus.

-Et elle t'a raconté tout ça ?

-Apparemment, j'ai un visage qui inspire la confiance., déclara Albus, d'un ton neutre.

-Et elle t'a donné ce livre ? Pourquoi ?

Albus haussa les épaules.

-Je lui ai demandé.

-Mais, demanda Lily, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment croire ces prophéties, si même le Ministère ne l'a pas fait ?

-Elles ont été faites avant le début de la guerre. Pourtant, dit Albus en reprenant le livre, une de ces prophéties fait directement référence au retour de Voldemort et à sa chute.

-Mais alors, pourquoi personne n'a compris que ces prédictions étaient vraies ?, demanda James.

-Et quel rapport avec moi ?, s'inquiéta Lily.

-Le Monde Magique avait autre chose à penser à ce moment-là. Vu que Haedus et Stellus étaient morts et que Julia n'avait elle-même jamais ouvert ce livre, toutes les prophéties, tous les éléments récoltés par les frères, tombèrent dans l'oubli. Et en ce qui te concerne, Lily…

Lily n'oubliera jamais le regard de son frère lorsqu'il annonça :

-Il y a une page qui t'est consacré.

Tremblante, Lily lut ce qu'Albus lui désignait.

« Ni Moldue, ni Sorcière, exclue et acceptée, la fille du Garçon qui a survécu sera la plus puissante d'entre eux tous. Elle devra les trouver, mais gare... Sans contrôle sur ses émotions, elle perdra tout ce qu'elle a ou pourrait avoir. Son cœur forgera son pouvoir, elle sauvera ou détruira. »

Les mains de Lily tremblaient et elle lâcha le livre. Ses joues et ses paupières la brûlaient et elle cligna des yeux rapidement.

-Ce n'est pas possible., balbutia t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible…

Il commença à pleuvoir et les quelques élèves qui s'étaient aventurés dehors retournèrent au sec. James fronça les sourcils et interrogea son frère du regard, qui hocha les épaules, peu sûr de lui. Était-il possible que Lily soit responsable ? Ses grands yeux marrons piquetés d'or brillaient et on aurait dit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Sa mère voulut la réconforter en mettant une main sur son épaule, mais Lily sursauta au contact, se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit de la cabane, bousculant ses frères. Albus arrêta James et ses parents qui voulaient la suivre.

-J'y vais.

Lily ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était forcément une erreur. Al avait fait une erreur, c'est tout. Parce qu'elle était une Sorcière. Elle était une Sorcière. Elle était la fille de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley et elle était une Sorcière. C'était une vérité qu'elle avait tenu pour réel toute sa vie, même quand elle aurait eu des raisons de douter. Elle s'éloigna sous la pluie, frissonnant. Vidée de toutes ses forces, elle se laissa glisser dans l'herbe mouillée, au risque de tâcher son uniforme. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de son uniforme de toutes façons ? N'allait-elle pas être exclue ?

-Lily.

Elle se retourna au son de la voix de son frère. Al était trempé et ses cheveux noirs toujours bien peignés avaient été défaits par la pluie. Il ne devait même plus rien voir au travers de ses lunettes.

-Ce n'est pas possible… Tu as dû te tromper. S'il-te-plaît…

Mais Albus hocha doucement la tête.

-Désolé, Lily.

Malgré la pluie, Albus voyait les larmes de sa petite sœur couler de plus en plus vite sur ses joues et se sentit plus désemparé que jamais.

-Je ne veux pas de ces pouvoirs ! Je veux rester à Poudlard !

-Je sais…

Ces deux mots ne semblèrent pas la réconforter et elle frappa la terre humide de son poing fragile.

-Je ne veux pas être spéciale.

-Moi non plus.

Albus n'aimait pas particulièrement être mouillé, ou tâcher ses vêtements dont il prenait un grand soin, mais il s'assit pourtant en face de sa sœur, plongeant son regard vert hypnotique dans ses yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu de ça., dit-il, pointant deux doigts sur sa tempe. Je n'ai jamais voulu savoir autant. Et parfois… Parfois, je me dis que tout serait tellement plus simple sans toutes ces idées, toutes ces questions dont je dois absolument savoir la réponse. Mais alors… Alors, tous ces gens que je pourrais peut-être aider, je n'en aurais pas l'occasion.

Lily ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Et tu sais très bien qu'on ne te laissera jamais te faire expulser de Poudlard. Quoi qu'en dise ce livre, ta place est ici, à Poudlard, avec nous.

Lily eut un faible sourire. La pluie sembla se calmer. Al passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste qui rappelait James de manière frappante. Il se leva, lança un sort pour sécher ses lunettes et tendit la main à Lily pour l'aider. Elle l'attrapa, se remit debout et suivit son frère jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid.


	8. Préparatifs

_**Chapitre 8 : Préparatifs**_

Leurs parents les attendaient devant la cabane de Hagrid. Lily alla se réfugier dans les bras ouverts de sa mère et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Lily sentait que quelque chose avait terriblement changé. Elle s'en doutait, bien sûr, depuis le matin et même avant, mais le ressentir, le savoir, même quand elle savait si peu, avait tout changé. Elle se sentait différente, sans même savoir en quoi. Ginny s'assit, et Lily resta collée à elle.

-Alors ?, demanda t-elle, timidement. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Al hocha les épaules.

-Je suis ouvert aux suggestions. Je vais continuer à chercher tous les renseignements que je peux, surtout à propos de ces « autres » que tu es supposée trouver. Mais pour toi…

Harry, adossé à la porte, se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Son air sérieux et concentré serra le cœur de Lily. Rien de bon n'arrivait jamais de ce regard-là.

-Lily doit apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Indépendamment de sa volonté, la respiration de Lily se coupa. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir et plongea ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. Il y eut un moment où rien ne se passa et où on entendit que la pluie tomber sur le toit de la petite cabane d'Hagrid.

-C'est ce qu'on fait à Poudlard, non ?, finit par demander James.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu le sais bien…

-Je vais devoir partir de Poudlard., murmura Lily d'une voix blanche.

Son père l'appela et l'attira contre lui. Après quelques secondes, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Poudlard est ta maison, comme elle a été la mienne, comme elle a été celle de ta mère, celle de tes grands-parents. Comme elle est celle de tes frères. Et c'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais. Mais pour le moment, peut-être qu'être ici n'est pas la meilleure des choses pour toi.

Lily laissa l'idée s'imprégner dans son esprit. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus la panique s'installait.

-Mais alors, où est-ce que je devrais aller ?

Le désemparement et la détresse dont Harry faisait l'expérience à ce moment était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pendant la Guerre, portant le monde sur ses épaules. Voldemort ne faisait pas le poids face à une petite fille rousse aux yeux humides. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Harry releva la tête, soupirant. James, se levant, attira l'œil de son père. Il s'approcha de sa sœur.

-Viens, retournons au Château. Je crois que Papa et Maman ont besoin de parler et j'aimerais bien profiter un peu du week-end. Je suis sûr qu'on nous mettra au courant dès qu'ils en sauront plus. Albus ?

Albus regarda par la fenêtre. Une bruine fine et glacée tombait sur le parc et un brouillard sinistre se densifiait. Il appréciait d'avance l'idée de pouvoir se sécher et de réfléchir tranquillement à la situation en relisant « Quidditch à travers les âges » pour la quatrième fois, devant un bon feu de cheminée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il ramassa le livre bleu que Lily avait laissé sur la table et le mit en sécurité au fond de son sac. Les enfants dirent au revoir à leurs parents et ce fut triste, il y avait un fond de nervosité et de panique dans ces embrassades. Les deux frères et leur sœur repartirent en marchant rapidement vers le château, James serrant la main de Lily pour la guider, Albus à ses côtés, gardant son sac contre lui.

Une fois à l'abri, ils remontèrent lentement et silencieusement les escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor. Au bout d'un moment, James s'arrêta et toucha le poignet de sa sœur. Al et Lily le regardèrent.

-Tout va bien se passer, vous verrez.

Il ne savait pas s'il mentait, n'était pas sûr de croire lui-même ce qu'il avait dit, mais pour eux, il était prêt à faire semblant.

Dans la cabane de Hagrid, Harry était allé se rasseoir, ayant besoin d'une chaise. Ginny lui serra la main. Il y eut un moment de silence, que le demi-géant finit par rompre. Tout ce temps, il était resté silencieux, pensif. Lily était pour lui la petite fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Avant qu'elle ne parte avec ses frères, il avait vu dans son regard ce qu'il voyait parfois dans le sien, une peur de ne pas s'intégrer, de ne pas appartenir à un endroit qu'elle aimait. C'était une sensation effrayante lorsqu'on était adulte et cela devait être bien pire pour elle. Le monde était si injuste, parfois.

-Un de mes amis va peut-être pouvoir aider.

-Un de tes amis ?

Harry fronçait les sourcils, dubitatif. Sa femme ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Un ami humain ?

-Oui, un ami humain., assura Hagrid. Il était à Poudlard quelques années avant que vous n'y arriviez. Il était assez solitaire et il passait beaucoup de temps dans le parc, c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré et il est devenu mon ami. Il était très intéressé par la Psychomagie et il avait même commencé des études, mais avant d'avoir obtenu son diplôme, il a eu des soucis avec sa famille, je n'ai jamais vraiment su quoi, et il est parti. Il vit dans un chalet perdu dans les montagnes, en Slovénie.

Ginny haussa les sourcils.

-On ne va pas envoyer notre fille en Slovénie, voyons !

Son mari ne répondit rien et baissa la tête.

-Harry !, protesta t-elle.

-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Si tu as une autre idée, je serais ravi de la connaître !

Ginny serra les dents, furieuse, mais plus de son impuissance à aider sa fille que du ton de Harry. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la colère retomba. Harry soupira : il avait aussi peu envie d'envoyer Lily loin de Poudlard que la mère de cette dernière.

-Comment s'appelle ton ami ?

-Acacio Greengrass.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le nom ne lui disait rien du tout. Les Greengrass était une vieille famille, riches, puissants, pourtant discrets, ils avaient la main mise dans toutes les entreprises magiques actuelles. Mais le prénom d'Acacio ne lui était pas familier.

-On ne peut pas envoyer Lily au loin sans avoir au moins rencontré cet Acacio.

La voix de Ginny s'éleva dans la petite cabane. Envoyer ses enfants à Poudlard pendant des mois sans les voir était déjà assez dur, mais laisser partir sa plus jeune chez un étranger était impossible.

-Je pourrais lui envoyer un message., suggéra Hagrid. Il ne reviendra pas en Angleterre, mais s'il trouve une cheminée, vous pourrez au moins le voir.

-C'est mieux que rien., admit Ginny.

-Mais est-ce qu'il voudra parler avec nous ? Est-ce qu'il acceptera de nous aider ?, s'inquiéta Harry.

-C'est vrai, s'il s'est exilé, il ne voudra pas forcément ni nous aider, ni que d'autres sachent où il est.

-Il aidera., assura Hagrid.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Je le connais. Il aidera. Et ça ne lui fera pas de mal de sortir un peu de sa routine. Ça fait un moment que je le pense et je crois que même lui a fini par s'en apercevoir. Il nous aidera.

La tranquille réponse de Hagrid sembla calmer les parents de Lily. Ils parlèrent encore un moment, mais plus ils en parlaient, plus cette solution paraissait être la moins pire. Il fut décidé que le demi-géant contacterait son ami et le mettrait en relation avec les Potter.

-Il ne doit pas en parler à qui que ce soit., rappela Harry. Il y a déjà trop de gens au courant, Neville, l'Infirmière…

-Et si Lily doit s'absenter de Poudlard, il faudra prévenir McGonagall., ajouta Ginny.

-Je lui dirai de garder le secret. Il ne parle pas à grand-monde, de toute manière.

Les Potter rentrèrent chez eux et Hagrid envoya une missive urgente en Slovénie. En rentrant, il avait posé ses affaires et était reparti directement au Ministère où il avait fait des recherches sur Acacio Greengrass. Il n'avait pas appris beaucoup.

Acacio Charlus Greengrass avait quelques années de plus que lui. À Poudlard, il avait, comme une grande partie des membres de sa famille, été réparti à Serdaigle, où il avait été un des meilleurs de sa génération. Hagrid avait une bonne mémoire, Greengrass était en Septième Année lorsque Harry était arrivé au château. Ils s'étaient peut-être même croisé dans les couloirs. Discret, il n'avait fait partie d'aucun club, n'avait pas été Préfet et ne se distinguait que par ses notes excellentes.

Harry fut forcé de déduire le reste. C'est en sortant de Poudlard que les choses s'étaient compliquées pour Greengrass. Un climat de panique s'installait peu à peu dans le Monde Sorcier et ses parents voulurent qu'il prenne la suite dans les affaires de la famille. Il voulait étudier la Psychomagie et n'en démordit pas. Ce qui se passa ensuite, Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Deux mois avant d'obtenir son diplôme de Psychomage, il avait disparu. Personne ne savait où il était parti, sauf Hagrid, apparemment, qui avait efficacement gardé ce secret pendant plus de vingt ans.

Le soir même, Acacio Greengrass les contacta. Il avait emprunté la cheminée d'un ami absent et son visage apparut alors dans celle des Potter. La conversation dura un moment. Greengrass demandait des précisions sur Lily, Harry voulait des détails sur ses études. Ginny et Harry, installés devant la cheminée, lui parlèrent longtemps avant de lui dire qu'ils le recontacteraient d'ici peu. Le vieil ermite soupira, mais leur dit de prendre leur temps, son ami ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain soir.

Les Potter firent d'abord du thé silencieusement. Ni lui ni elle ne voulait débuter cette conversation. Quand ce n'était qu'une possibilité, quand ils n'avaient pas encore vu Acacio Greengrass, ce n'était qu'une éventualité, quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas. Maintenant, c'était bien réel et ils en étaient dévastés. Si le courage était la vertu des Gryffondor, les deux anciens mirent du temps à le retrouver.

Le salon fut le lieu du débat. Assis, debout, à faire les cent pas, ou même allongés sur l'un des canapés, il y eut des moments de silence, des murmures et des cris. Ils finirent le thé, grignotèrent des biscuits et ne parvenaient à aucune décision. Ginny trouvait Acacio trop rude, Harry aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il avait quitté l'Angleterre. Ils avaient posé la question, bien sûr, mais l'homme avait pâli et dit qu'il ne répondrait à la question uniquement s'ils envisageaient sérieusement de leur envoyer leur fille.

Il leur fallut de nombreuses heures avant de se mettre d'accord. Les paupières rougies par le manque de sommeil, ils rappelèrent enfin Acacio Greengrass qui répondit immédiatement, mais se passa la main sur les yeux pour se réveiller. Ils lui dirent être prêts à leur envoyer leur fille et Greengrass, la mine basse, mais plus désormais en raison de l'heure tardive, leur expliqua les raisons de son exil. Les Potter échangèrent un seul regard et Harry lui dit qu'ils pouvaient leur envoyer Lily dès le jour même à la condition qu'Acacio fasse un Serment Inviolable jurant de prendre soin d'elle. Ce dernier grommela quelque chose à propos de confiance, mais Ginny lui rappela sèchement que c'était de sa fille dont on parlait et il avait alors juré sans attendre une seconde de plus.

Acacio demanda à ce que ce soit Hagrid qui l'amène, disant que celui-ci savait déjà où il vivait et arguant que ce serait bien plus difficile pour l'enfant (et pour ses parents, mais il l'avait tu) que d'être laissé chez lui par ses géniteurs. Cela, même si elle savait pour le Serment Inviolable. Harry et Ginny furent du même avis. Acacio les laissa, disant qu'il devait préparer la chambre de leur fille et promettant une nouvelle fois de faire de son mieux avec elle.

-Pourrez-vous l'aider ?, s'inquiéta encore Ginny.

L'homme ne répondit pas et coupa la communication. Il y avait peu de temps et beaucoup à faire.

Les parents de Lily restèrent un moment devant la cheminée, hébétés.

-On va vraiment lui envoyer notre fille aujourd'hui ?, demanda Ginny.

Harry soupira, ébouriffant ses cheveux, les yeux rougies par la fatigue et la détresse.

-Tu auras plus le courage de lui envoyer demain ?

Sa femme ne répondit pas, mais lui serra la main. Ce n'est qu'ensemble qu'ils parvinrent à trouver la force de se lever. Tout d'abord, ils prévinrent le Professeur McGonagall, qui passait apparemment une nuit blanche dans son bureau à étudier, de ce qu'ils prévoyaient pour leur fille et la Directrice donna son accord pour un retrait temporaire de Lily Luna Potter de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Harry et Ginny se mirent en route juste après cela et arrivèrent à Poudlard vers quatre heures du matin. Ils réveillèrent Hagrid qui accepta d'emmener Lily jusque chez son ami.

-On prendra la moto de Sirius., dit Hagrid à Harry, qui se retrouva brusquement plongé dans le passé.

-Elle marche encore… , murmura Harry.

-Bien sûr, je l'ai gardé en parfait état.

Le vieux demi-géant posa une de ses grandes mains sur l'épaule du Garçon-qui-a-survécu et qui était devenu un homme.

-Tu n'étais qu'un bébé quand tu es monté dessus pour la première fois.

Harry eut un sourire nostalgique. Les Maraudeurs et sa mère lui manquaient encore, même après tout ce temps. Sa vie était pleine de rires et de joie et pourtant, il y avait toujours la pression d'un poing contre son cœur à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient à eux.

-Harry.

La voix de Ginny le ramena au présent. Il n'y avait pas le temps de se perdre dans les dédales du passé. Lily était leur priorité. Ils laissèrent Hagrid se préparer et allèrent au château. La Directrice elle-même les attendait devant la grande porte d'entrée. En se dirigeant vers la tour Gryffondor, elle demanda davantage de détails sur l'endroit où ils envoyaient Lily et en entendant le nom d'Acacio Greengrass, McGonagall qui était fière du fait qu'elle se souvenait de tous ses étudiants, leur parla d'un jeune homme timide, mais intelligent. L'opinion de la vieille femme comptant beaucoup pour eux, ils furent satisfaits quand elle leur dit qu'envoyer Lily chez lui était probablement la meilleure option.

Une fois devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, la Directrice donna le mot de passe et laissa entrer les Potter dans la tour. La Salle Commune était telle qu'ils se la rappelaient. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'ils ne l'avaient plus vu et pourtant, ce fut comme rentrer à la maison. Remplissant leurs yeux de la vue, la cheminée, les gros fauteuils confortables, les tables, quelques étagères de livres et des affaires d'étudiants traînant un peu partout, leurs mains se serrèrent sans qu'ils se regardent. Une vague de nostalgie les envahit, d'une époque qui n'avait pas été clémente avec eux et d'un lieu qui l'avait été.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et un demi sourire vint aux lèvres de Ginny. C'était ici que Harry l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Le même souvenir envahit l'esprit de son mari et il l'embrassa. Ce n'est qu'à regret qu'ils se séparèrent.

-Je vais chercher Lily., souffla Ginny, front contre front avec Harry.

-Je vais chercher les garçons., répondit Harry.

C'est sur la pointe des pieds que Ginny entra dans le dortoir de sa fille. Par intuition, elle entrouvrit les rideaux du lit le plus proche de la fenêtre. C'était le sien, il y a bien longtemps, et c'était aussi celui de Lily. Elle réveilla doucement son enfant.

-Maman ?

Ginny mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et Lily obéit.

-Habille-toi.

Trop épuisée pour réfléchir, Lily sortit de son lit. Sa mère sortit sa baguette de sa manche et lança un sort. Des vêtements s'envolèrent, Ginny choisit un jean et le plus gros pull qu'elle put trouver. Elle les tendit à sa fille qui partit dans la salle de bains se préparer. Pendant ce temps, Ginny empila des affaires dans une petite valise. Lily revint une minute plus tard et regarda sa mère, inquiète. Cette dernière prit la cape la plus chaude de Lily, lui fit enfiler et la poussa silencieusement vers la porte. La grosse boule dans la gorge de Ginny s'était amplifiée et elle ne parvenait tout simplement plus à parler.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était allé réveiller Albus, qui, à son tour, était allé trouver son frère. En descendant, Lily les trouva tous les trois en train de les attendre, elle et sa mère, et ses suspicions se confirmèrent. L'adrénaline lui semblait être comme de l'eau glacée dans ses veines et elle sentait les pulsations de son cœur jusque dans ses doigts. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, mais pas sa voix.

-Je vais partir, c'est ça ?

Son père s'agenouilla et il la serra dans ses bras.

-Nous avons trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider.

-Qui ?

Harry fit un sourire rassurant à sa fille.

-Hagrid va t'emmener chez un de ses amis.

Les yeux de Lily s'arrondirent.

-Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Il caressa sa joue et secoua la tête. Tout comme sa femme, il avait voulu et même insisté pour accompagner et rester avec sa fille. Mais Acacio Greengrass avait été contre et avait dit que leur présence, en dehors du fait qu'il n'avait pas de place pour loger toute une famille chez lui, ne ferait que compliquer les choses pour Lily et pour lui-même. Selon lui, Lily ne serait pas à l'aise pour parler de tout ce qui l'ennuyait si ses parents étaient juste derrière elle. Si les thérapies se faisaient en privé, une seule personne face à une autre, l'aide qu'il apporterait à Lily ne saurait être efficace que dans le même cas.

-Combien de temps est-ce que je vais partir ?

-Je ne sais pas, chérie.

Elle hocha la tête, déjà résignée, et regarda ses frères, qui restaient tristes et silencieux dans un coin.

-Il faut que je dise au revoir à Barney.

Albus monta vers les dortoirs des garçons. Ginny, qui n'avait plus dit un mot, était au bord des larmes.

-Nous allons déjà emmener tes affaires. Nous vous retrouvons devant la cabane de Hagrid.

Harry, d'une main, souleva la valise de sa fille, et de l'autre, saisit la main de sa femme pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Leurs parents venaient à peine de disparaître que James se précipitait déjà vers sa sœur et il la tint dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'Albus redescende l'escalier, suivi de Barney. Ce dernier, en robe de chambre, se frotta les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lui expliquer ne prit pas longtemps.

-Tu pars maintenant ?, s'exclama t-il.

-Oui.

-Où ?

Lily ne savait même pas. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Barney eut la bonne réaction.

-Tu seras bientôt de retour. En attendant, je te prendrais les devoirs et je suivrais les cours pour nous deux. Qui sait, peut-être que je comprendrais enfin ce que je suis supposé faire dans le cours de Sortilèges.

Elle eut un rire nerveux et renifla. Il était doux et gentil, comme toujours, et cela avait un côté réconfortant, mais qui lui brisait aussi le cœur. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle essaya de ne pas pleurer.

Barney la regarda sortir de la tour de Gryffondor, suivant ses frères et il se sentit plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il retourna la tête basse vers son lit et resta les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Lily allait tellement lui manquer. Elle devait être si terrifiée en ce moment, à partir pour un endroit inconnu, vers une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Mais il devait croire que Lily leur reviendrait. Qu'elle retournerait à Poudlard la tête haute et qu'ils grandiraient ensemble dans les murs du château. C'est cette pensée qui l'aida finalement à se relaxer et qui lui permit, après un si long moment d'incertitude, de se rendormir et de rêver de leurs futures aventures.


	9. Acacio Greengrass

_**Chapitre 9 : Acacio Greengrass**_

Escorté de ses deux frères, Lily sortit de la tour de Gryffondor, avec l'horrible impression qu'elle ne la verrait plus jamais. La Directrice les attendait devant le Portrait de la Grosse Dame et elle les accompagna dans le château sombre jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée. Elle ne dit rien de tout le trajet, mais, s'arrêtant devant eux, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Miss Potter, bonne chance. Je ne doute pas que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Elle fit demi-tour et laissa James et Albus emmener leur sœur jusqu'au bout. L'aîné dirigea sa fratrie dans le parc. La lune perçait parfois à travers d'épais nuages et le cadet, allumant sa baguette, illumina le sentier. Il prit la tête de la petite troupe et James saisit la main de sa sœur, à la fois pour la guider et pour la réconforter.

Entraîné par son frère, Lily marchait machinalement. Ce n'est qu'en distinguant la cabane de Hagrid qu'elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation. La main de James serra la sienne et elle continua de marcher, essayant de ne pas trébucher.

-Est-ce que c'est une moto ?

La voix étonnée (et envieuse) de James brisa le silence. Lily releva la tête. En effet, une moto se découpait dans l'horizon. Ils rejoignirent leurs parents. Harry était en train de rapetisser la valise de Lily et Hagrid la mit simplement dans une de ses énormes poches.

-Lily !

Hagrid avait une grande voix joyeuse, comme si tout cela était le début d'une merveilleuse aventure. Il la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu verras, Acacio est un peu difficile au début, mais on s'y fait très vite.

Elle ne répondit rien et alla se réfugier près de sa mère.

-Vous y allez en moto ?

James caressait le cuir de la selle, même Albus, intéressé, s'approcha du side car que Hagrid avait attaché au côté droit de la moto.

-Oui., répondit Hagrid. Ce sera long, mais avec les améliorations que votre grand-père a fait, ce sera le plus discret.

-Les améliorations ?, demanda Albus.

-En appuyant sur ce bouton, la moto devient invisible.

-Papa l'avait déjà fait sur une voiture., sourit Ginny.

Lily, intriguée, s'approcha de la moto.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Acacio vit dans un chalet dans un parc national de Slovénie. C'est très beau, tu verras.

-La Slovénie ?, s'écria Lily.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où exactement se situait la Slovénie.

-C'est en Europe Centrale, entre l'Autriche et la Croatie. La capitale est Ljubljana, le plus haut sommet est le Triglav, la monnaie en est l'euro. Ça va vous prendre une journée entière pour y arriver, non ?

-Normalement, oui, mais Arthur a installé une bonne accélération sur la moto. Ça me prend généralement cinq ou six heures pour y aller. J'y vais souvent en été. Il fera plus froid que d'habitude, tu as une bonne cape ?

Lily hocha la tête. La doublure était efficacement renforcée pour la protéger du vent et du froid. Elle prit ses gants et son bonnet. Et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, elle eut l'impression, non pas de subir, mais de prendre enfin contrôle de ce qui allait lui arriver.

-Lily ?

Elle sourit à sa mère. C'était un faible sourire, mais cela restait un bon signe.

-Acacio nous contactera pour nous dire quand tu rentreras et… Hagrid viendra te chercher., dit doucement son père.

-On devrait y aller., intervint Hagrid.

Il s'installa sur la moto. Ses bras de demi-géant atteignaient sans peine le guidon et il chaussa d'épaisses lunettes de protection. Lily écarquilla les yeux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai aussi pour toi.

Il sortit une autre paire de sa poche et Lily la saisit. Tout son attirail en main, elle alla le poser sur le siège du side-car. Ses parents l'avaient suivi et elle les embrassa. Albus la regardait, impressionné par son calme. Il la prit dans les bras, oubliant momentanément qu'il n'aimait pas le contact physique des gens. James l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Elle sourit, mais n'osait rien dire, n'étant pas certaine de sa voix. Elle enfila ses gants, mit son bonnet et plaça les grosses lunettes de moto sur son nez. James eut un petit rire amusé et sa mère l'aida à les ajuster au tour de sa tête. Harry lui offrit un appui et elle enjamba le rebord du side-car et s'assit sur la petite banquette. Elle s'inquiéta :

-Je ne devrais pas avoir un casque ?

James sourit encore.

-Tu as l'air très cool.

Ginny, craignant qu'elle n'ait froid, conjura une épaisse couverture qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Lily n'avait pas encore froid, mais mit tout de même les mains en dessous.

-Tu es prête ?, demanda Hagrid.

Son coeur battait la chamade, mais elle sourit une nouvelle fois.

-Oui. Je suis prête.

Le moteur bruyant de la moto se mit en route et le side-car vibra. Lily frémit et s'accrocha à la carrosserie. Ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres et, assez rapidement, la moto s'envola. Sa famille fut la première à disparaître de son champ de vision. Bientôt, ce fut le château lui-même qui disparut dans le rétroviseur. La moto montait et montait dans le ciel glacé de la nuit. Lily frissonna lorsqu'ils traversèrent d'épais nuages gris qui trempèrent leurs vêtements et embuèrent leurs lunettes.

Lily leva les yeux et les étoiles semblaient si proches qu'elle aurait pu les toucher. Elle renonça à s'agripper à la carrosserie du side-car, se gelant les doigts, mais se sentant suffisamment en sécurité pour le faire. Elle remonta jusqu'au cou la couverture que lui avait donné sa mère et plongea les mains dessous. Elle était frigorifiée et épuisée : elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Hagrid le remarqua, sourit en repensant à son père, bébé, qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras sur cette même moto. À chaque fois que la couverture glissait, il la remontait sur ses épaules sans la déranger.

Lily ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elle sentit la moto descendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil montait au devant d'eux et elle sentit sa chaleur sur ses joues. La luminosité faillit lui faire refermer les yeux, mais elle lutta contre le sommeil et rejeta la couverture sur ses genoux.

-On va bientôt arriver ! , cria Hagrid, pour se faire entendre malgré le vent.

Avant que Lily ne puisse répondre ou vraiment regarder autour d'elle, ils traversèrent un nuage blanc cotonneux. Par instinct, mais sans raison, Lily retint son souffle. Plus bas, lorsqu'ils ressortirent, Lily voulut inspirer, mais sa respiration se coupa.

On avait dit à Lily que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus beau du monde, et elle l'avait cru avant même d'y aller. En y arrivant, elle l'avait tout de suite vu : Poudlard était un endroit merveilleux. Mais si Poudlard était le lieu le plus merveilleux du monde, le paysage qui s'étendait devant Lily était de loin le plus beau.

Tout autour d'eux, il y avait de hautes montagnes blanches. Au loin, il y avait une vallée luxuriante et les prémices d'une ville ou d'un village. Les sapins montaient haut dans le ciel et tout était verdoyant et sublimé parfois par des pointes de givre scintillant sous les rayons du soleil. C'était saisissant de beauté. Lily était fascinée et ressentait à la fois l'envie d'explorer tout ce nouvel univers et celui de rester en hauteur, de ne pas en savoir plus, de peur d'être déçue. Mais la moto descendait, encore et encore, jusqu'à arriver à l'ombre des montagnes.

Bientôt, ils furent au niveau du sol, mais Hagrid n'atterrit pas. Ils volaient maintenant au dessus d'une petite route de forêt sinueuse et Hagrid conduisait maintenant plus lentement. À un mètre du sol pour que la moto ne brinquebale pas sur le chemin pierreux et boueux, tout le coin était trop perdu pour être visité, surtout par ce froid, et le demi-géant ne craignait pas d'être vu par des touristes. Ils ralentirent encore, roulant presque au pas et Hagrid prit une seconde petite route annexe, encore plus étroite et perdue que la précédente. Lily claquait des dents, de froid et d'anticipation.

La seconde route mena à une troisième, puis à une quatrième. À chaque fois, ils montaient, à chaque fois, le chemin se rétrécissait. C'est au bas d'une falaise d'une dizaine de mètres qu'ils trouvèrent la cabane d'Acacio Greengrass. Elle était plus grande que celle de Hagrid et il y avait un petit abri à bois à côté. Une terrasse avec une table et des chaises, des lumières illuminant l'intérieur de la cabane, l'endroit paraissait bien moins désolé et lugubre et Lily ne l'aurait cru. Hagrid posa la moto et arrêta le moteur, rendant l'engin à nouveau visible. Il descendit de la moto et Lily, ôtant les lunettes épaisses, regarda tout autour d'elle. Hagrid lui sourit, fit le tour du side-car et la souleva pour la faire sortir. Engourdie, les jambes de Lily étaient raides et elle eut du mal à se tenir debout.

-Ça va ? , demanda Hagrid.

Lily hocha la tête, mais le froid lui semblait encore plus mordant depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il n'y avait pas un son, juste le bruit du vent dans les branches des sapins. Puis, il y eut le bruit d'un grincement, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit, descendant les marches de la terrasse pour les accueillir.

Acacio Greengrass n'avait rien du tout du vieil ermite que Lily s'attendait à trouver. D'une haute stature, les épaules carrés, il était la personnification de la santé. Les yeux très clairs, le visage foncé par des années de soleil, il portait un jean usé et un pull gris et bleu rayé. Il s'approcha d'eux rapidement et serra la main de Hagrid.

-C'est allé, le voyage ?

-Plus froid que d'habitude., répondit Hagrid.

Le regard d'Acacio se posa sur Lily et sa façon de regarder les gens lui rappela Albus. Il avait la même façon d'observer les gens comme s'ils étaient des puzzles. Mais Lily était familière de ce type de regards, et elle avait fini par les trouver rassurants.

-Lily, je te présente Acacio. Acacio, voici Lily.

-Bonjour., dit-elle simplement.

-Bonjour Lily.

Elle était petite, si jeune, mais ses yeux noisettes portaient un plus grand poids qu'ils n'auraient dû. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main formelle durant laquelle Acacio toucha le gant glacé de Lily.

-Tu as l'air gelée. Venez vous réchauffer à l'intérieur.

Acacio mena la voie et ils le suivirent jusqu'à la cabane. Ils entrèrent d'abord dans une petite entrée où il y avait du matériel de ski, des raquettes et ils y laissèrent leurs chaussures et leurs vestes. Après, il y avait la pièce principale doté d'une table, de chaises. À gauche, il y avait un petit salon à droite, la cuisine. Mais c'est le fond de la pièce qui intéressa le plus Lily : la cheminée. Évitant le canapé, elle s'approcha et se posta devant le feu crépitant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta immobile devant, appréciant la chaleur bienvenue se répandant dans son corps.

Réchauffée, elle commença à regarder la pièce plus en détail et la trouva accueillante. Des tapis moelleux, de grands tableaux, de hautes fenêtres, c'était bien plus agréable qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle revint vers Hagrid et Acacio qui discutaient à voix basse. Hagrid s'interrompit et rendit à la valise de Lily sa taille originale.

-Je t'ai préparé une chambre en haut., désigna Acacio du menton.

Lily n'avait pas encore remarqué une échelle qui montait à un étage supérieur. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, espérant qu'il ferait tout aussi chaud en haut qu'en bas. Acacio consulta sa montre.

-Vous avez dû partir tôt, vous devez avoir faim. Je vous prépare quelque chose ?

Le ventre de Lily grogna, entre le grand air, le froid et l'heure à laquelle on l'avait levé, elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle pourrait dévorer un éléphant. Acacio sourit et Lily détourna la tête, embarrassée. Mais Hagrid déclina.

-Pas pour moi, merci. Je vais me remettre en route.

-Tu es sûr ?, insista Acacio. Tu vas avoir froid, tu devrais manger quelque chose.

Mais là n'était pas uniquement le problème : Acacio n'était pas sûr que Lily soit prête à rester en tête à tête avec lui. Il lui lança un bref coup d'oeil, mais la petite fille observait tout ce nouvel environnement qui s'offrait à elle et il ne savait pas si elle avait entendu la réponse de Hagrid. Ce dernier eut un sourire encourageant et lui mit la main sur l'épaule sans rien dire de plus. Lui craignait que rester ne rendrait son départ que plus difficile pour Lily.

-Lily., l'appela t-il pour attirer son attention.

Elle se tourna vers le demi-géant.

-Je vais repartir.

Elle eut l'impression que son coeur dégringolait dans sa poitrine, mais elle savait que ça devait arriver, que Hagrid ne pouvait rester. Et de plus, elle savait bien que ses parents ne l'auraient pas confié à quelqu'un en qui ils n'auraient pas eu confiance. Après être arrivé jusqu'ici, il aurait été difficile, même ingrat, de commencer à se plaindre. Elle hocha la tête et vint l'enlacer. Il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

-Sois sage, mais pas trop. Il a besoin d'un peu de vie dans la sienne.

Elle se força à sourire, mais elle avait une boule dans la gorge. Hagrid serra la main d'Acacio et ils le regardèrent partir. Ils entendirent la moto pétarader et vrombir, puis le bruit s'évanouit doucement parmi les pins et il ne resta plus que Lily et Acacio, debout au milieu de son salon, ne sachant quoi se dire. L'homme se reprit en premier, écartant de lui la pensée qu'il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un enfant et proposa :

-Je te montre ta chambre ?

-Je veux bien.

Il lui désigna l'échelle et elle grimpa, curieuse. Il monta derrière elle, portant d'une main sa valise. L'étage, spécialement aménagé pour l'occasion, comprenait une petite salle de bains dans le fond, une commode en bois sur la droite, un lit et une table de chevet avec une vieille lampe rouge. Au dessus de la tête de lit se tenait une large fenêtre, donnant sur la forêt s'étendant à leurs pieds et une montagne d'une forme étrange.

-Je vais te laisser t'installer., dit Acacio, posant la valise. Tu aimes les pancakes ?

Lily répondit par l'affirmative, contente de bientôt pouvoir manger. Acacio redescendit et elle entendit rapidement des bruits de vaisselle. Elle regarda les murs en bois et soupira en pensant à quel point tout était différent de comment elle imaginait sa Première Année à Poudlard. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées et mit la valise sur le lit. Sa mère y avait mis des vêtements pour un moment et elle les mit dans la commode. Mais surtout, à côté de sa baguette, elle trouva un cadre avec une photo de sa famille prise lors de leurs dernières vacances à la mer. Elle sourit en les voyant agiter les mains dans sa direction et posa la photo sur la table de chevet. Elle s'assit précautionneusement sur le lit, il grinça légèrement, mais était confortable. Un épais duvet, une couverture en laine par dessus et un poêle au milieu de la pièce, elle n'aurait au moins pas froid. Elle hésita à prendre un parchemin pour écrire à ses parents, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'Acacio pourrait l'envoyer. Le sifflement d'une théière se fit entendre et Lily revint au présent. Un thé bien chaud avec des pancakes lui feraient du bien. Elle descendit et devait avouer qu'entre la cabane, la nouvelle chambre (et avoir une échelle y menant lui plaisait beaucoup!) et les montagnes, elle se croyait presque en vacances. Malheureusement, c'était loin d'en être.

Acacio mettait la table. Timidement, Lily s'avança.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, si tu veux. Et les tasses sont près de l'évier.

Elle alla les chercher, les posa sur la table et le regarda, interrogative.

-Il y a du jus d'orange dans le frigo.

À deux, ils finirent d'installer le couvert et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur la table ronde du salon. Les pancakes étaient chaudes, le thé encore plus, la confiture appétissante. Lily dévora son assiette en quelques minutes. Acacio la resservit lentement.

-Merci., répondit-elle, un peu honteuse de son comportement.

-Je t'en prie. Et puis, j'ai promis à tes parents de prendre soin de toi.

Lily releva la tête.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. Serment Inviolable et tout. Ils n'allaient pas me laisser leur fille sans une garantie.

Lily eut un sourire en coin nostalgique. Acacio but une gorgée d'Earl Grey.

-Lily, commença t-il doucement, pourrais-tu me parler de ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle s'agita sur sa chaise.

-Mes parents ne l'ont pas dit ?

-Si, mais j'ai peur qu'ils aient oublié des détails.

C'était un mensonge, il savait très bien que les Potter avaient été plus que précis, mais Lily avait une autre perception des événements. De plus, il s'agissait d'un point de départ. Mentir, bien sûr, n'en est jamais un bon, mais comme il s'agissait du seul mensonge qu'il dit jamais à Lily, il passa outre. Lily soupira, voulant rapetisser sur sa chaise et elle repoussa un peu son assiette.

-On était dans le parc avec Barney, mon meilleur ami, quand des élèves de Cinquième Année sont venus nous embêter. Je voulais partir, mais Barney s'est avancé et ils l'ont poussé. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Je me suis réveillée à l'Infirmerie. C'est tout.

C'était peu, mais elle avait au moins accepté d'en parler. Ses cours de Psychomagie remontaient à plus de deux décennies et il ne voulait pas la bousculer.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ressentais avant de t'évanouir ?

-Ils s'en prenaient à mon meilleur ami, j'étais énervée.

-Tu avais peur ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Un peu, peut-être.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ils ont poussé Barney et il est tombé. Après, je ne sais pas.

Acacio se mit à réfléchir et Lily respira plus librement. Elle en avait assez de revenir encore et toujours à ce moment. Depuis que c'était arrivé, elle se réveillait et s'endormait en y pensant. Elle voulait se rappeler et avait peur de se rappeler. Elle avait fait du mal à ces élèves, elle s'en sentait coupable, mais ne parvenait pourtant pas à se souvenir. L'idée qu'elle était différente, elle qui souhaitait être comme les autres, la faisait frémir avant mais maintenant, la différence était devenue sa norme.


	10. En Slovénie

_**Chapitre 10 : En Slovénie**_

Le reste du petit déjeuner fut plus calme. Sentant son malaise sur le sujet, Acacio ne poussa pas le sujet plus loin. Le silence s'installa. Tout était si tranquille. Lily, à l'école, ou avec deux frères à la maison, n'était plus habituée. Le calme la gênait et elle rompit le silence.

-Pourquoi venir en Slovénie ?

La question sembla surprendre Acacio, mais puisqu'il savait déjà tout d'elle, il lui parut logique de vouloir en savoir plus sur lui.

-Quand… Quand je suis parti, je suis arrivé en France. Mais ce n'était pas assez loin, alors, j'ai continué vers l'est. Je suis arrivé ici et… Je n'ai plus voulu partir.

-Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est… Pourquoi… Partir ?

Acacio prit une profonde inspiration et Lily Potter devint la troisième personne, après ses parents, à connaître la raison de l'exil d'Acacio Greengrass. Après cela, la fin de la matinée s'écoula doucement, l'homme et la petite fille apprenant à se connaître. Ne voulant pas la bousculer, il la laissa entièrement libre de parler ou non. Une étagère près de la bibliothèque fournit la distraction idéale. Assis sur des fauteuils, Acacio lisait un classique anglais et Lily feuilletait un guide touristique du pays. Lily finit par relever la tête.

-Ça me fait si bizarre de ne pas être à Poudlard. À cette heure-ci, je devrais être en Histoire de la Magie.

-Alors, tu ne rates rien., plaisanta Acacio.

Lily secoua la tête, faussement exaspérée, se sentant de plus en plus à l'aise ici.

-Est-ce que je suis la seule personne qui apprécie les cours d'Histoire de la Magie ?

-Probablement oui. Poudlard te manque ?

-Oui.

Lily posa le livre et fixa Acacio du regard. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ton frère essaie de trouver. Et apparemment, il n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber.

Lily se passa une main sur le visage. Elle se sentait ébranlée au plus profond de son être. Elle ignorait qui elle était. Acacio ferma son livre, maintenant le contact visuel avec elle.

-Il faut que tu contrôles tes pouvoirs, Lily. Aussi effrayant que ça puisse paraître.

-Je ne sais pas comment.

-Moi non plus.

-Tu m'aideras ?, demanda t-elle, ne réalisant qu'à ce moment qu'elle l'avait tutoyé pour la première fois.

-Bien sûr.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais se sentit étrangement réconfortée.

-On mange ?, proposa Acacio.

Avec le gros petit déjeuner que Lily avait pris, elle n'avait pas encore faim, mais elle répondit par l'affirmative. Le temps s'écoula doucement. Elle picora, le nez dans son assiette.

-Est-ce que je peux envoyer une lettre à mes parents ?

-Lily, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas de chouette, par contre, il faudra utiliser la poste normale. Je n'ai même pas de boîte aux lettres. On ira en ville demain pour la poster, j'ai un de mes amis là-bas qui tient une petite boutique, tu n'auras qu'à dire à tes parents de te répondre à son adresse, ça ne lui posera pas de problème.

Acacio s'occupa de la vaisselle, et Lily, juste à côté, écrivit une longue lettre à ses parents, racontant un périple qui n'avait pourtant duré qu'une journée. À la fin, elle inscrivit l'adresse de l'ami d'Acacio, précisant que c'était là qu'on pouvait la joindre. Elle signa et plia le parchemin, tandis qu'Acacio lui tendit une enveloppe. Elle étouffa un bâillement qu'il ne remarqua pas. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

-Ce que tu es parvenu à faire, je crois que personne d'autre ne le peut. Un jour ou l'autre, tu ne pourras plus te cacher. À ce moment, il faudra que tu sois prête.

Elle hocha gravement la tête.

-Je sais. Albus me l'a déjà dit.

-Et il a raison.

-Mais comment je suis supposée faire ça ?

-Ton frère semble penser que tes pouvoirs sont liés à tes émotions. Si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que ta colère, ta rage, ta peur, en sont le déclencheur.

Lily soupira et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de cacher qu'elles tremblaient.

-Mais…, continua Acacio, cela veut dire que tu peux aussi puiser cela de la joie, de la paix, du bonheur.

Il lui arracha un sourire.

-Tu crois ?

-C'est ce qu'on va tester.

-Et si c'était juste par la colère que cela venait ?

-Nous y réfléchirons si jamais il le faut. Mais je te promets que nous ferons ce que nous pourrons. C'est juré. En attendant, on va essayer par le calme.

-Comment ?

-Tu n'as jamais été calme ?, se moqua t-il.

-Jamais à en modifier la météo.

-Tu ne voyais pas assez les choses en grand, alors.

-Très bien, décida t-elle, résolue. Alors, comment… ?

Les yeux d'Acacio s'agrandirent et il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment. Les noisettes dans les yeux de Lily s'illuminèrent il fronça les sourcils, faussement courroucé et ils partagèrent un premier moment de complicité auquel ni elle ni lui ne s'attendaient.

-La méditation., proposa soudainement Acacio. On pourrait commencer par ça. Viens te mettre sur le canapé.

Lily obéit, davantage par curiosité que parce qu'elle pensait que ça pourrait vraiment marcher.

-Installe-toi confortablement.

Elle inspecta le canapé une seconde et s'y allongea de tout son long, la tête sur le rebord, reposant sur un coussin. Il la regarda, secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Quoi ? C'est confortable.

Il sourit : il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement attachant chez cette gamine. Il décala une tasse mal rangée et s'assit sur la table basse.

-Ok. Ferme les yeux, ça t'aidera à te concentrer.

-Je croyais que je devais me calmer, surtout.

-Et ferme la bouche, aussi.

La dernière fois qu'il avait orienté quelqu'un pendant une séance de méditation, cela remontait à ses années de Psychomagie, il n'en avait rien retenu et pour la première fois s'en désola. Il réussit pourtant à la guider à travers divers exercices de relaxation et se félicita intérieurement. Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration de Lily était profonde, régulière et calme. Acacio eut un moment de doute, ouvra la bouche, la ferma.

-Lily ?, appela t-il.

Elle ne bougea pas, elle s'était endormie.

-Je peux pas y croire., marmonna Acacio.

Mais en réalité, il le pouvait, et plutôt bien. Elle venait de vivre une longue journée, avait fait un long voyage et la montagne, même quand on n'y faisait rien, épuisait plus que la ville. Il la couvrit d'un plaid de laine épais. Elle n'était toujours pas réveillée lorsqu'il se fit à manger et il la laissa dormir. Il baissa les lumières, mangea et passa le reste de la soirée dans la cuisine à lire. Il vint la voir plusieurs fois, mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Vers 22 heures, ignorant si elle connaissait suffisamment bien sa cuisine, il lui laissa un message sur un bout de papier, indiquant où tout se trouvait. Il alla vérifier si sa porte d'entrée était bien verrouillée, lui qui ne le faisait jamais, puisqu'il avait maintenant quelqu'un à protéger et il alla se coucher.

Lily ne se réveilla qu'au milieu de la nuit, la nuque raide, engourdie. Elle s'assit sur le bord du canapé et cela lui prit un moment avant de réaliser où elle était. Elle n'eut que le courage de grimper à l'échelle et de se rallonger sur son lit, remontant la couette jusqu'à son nez. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dormait déjà. Elle n'émergea qu'en entendant la théière siffler. Elle prit plusieurs minutes pour se réveiller doucement, mais le fut totalement lorsqu'elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre au dessus d'elle. Le ciel était clair, la montagne sublime, Lily ne résista pas et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air pur et froid de la montagne emplit ses poumons et elle sentit un frisson la gagner. Elle mit un moment à s'arracher à cette vue, mais elle commençait à avoir froid. Elle alla rapidement se laver, elle se changea et descendit finalement dire bonjour à Acacio.

La journée de la veille avait été longue, triste, étrange, phénoménale, paresseuse, mais rencontrer Acacio et passer du temps avec lui avait été moins effrayant qu'elle l'avait originellement pensé. Il mettait la table pour le petit-déjeuner quand elle arriva.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour., répondit Lily. Je suis désolée pour hier.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, la méditation…

Elle s'assit et sourit lorsqu'il amena deux assiettes de pancakes. Il en posa une devant elle et ils commencèrent à manger.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui ?

Acacio sourit, créant des petites ridules autour de ses yeux. La même chose arrivait à son père et il lui manqua soudainement.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour. En forêt, d'abord et puis ensuite, revenir, prendre la voiture et aller en ville poster ta lettre. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Volontiers, oui !

L'idée de découvrir un peu les alentours la ravissait. Elle avala son petit-déjeuner rapidement, pressée à l'idée de voir ce tout nouveau pays. Acacio le remarqua, sourit et se dépêcha lui aussi de finir son assiette. Parce qu'il fut ferme là-dessus, ils firent la vaisselle sans attendre. Ceci fait, ils allèrent se préparer dans l'entrée. Acacio pointa de son index fin les baskets de Lily.

-C'est tout ce que tu as comme chaussures ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment des chaussure de marche… Bon, je dois avoir une vieille paire quelque part.

Il sortit d'un tiroir au niveau du sol une ancienne paire usée, pleine de boue et loin d'être à la taille des pieds d'une enfant de onze ans. Lily retint une grimace.

-Je sais, soupira Acacio, elles n'iront pas. Attends, je vais chercher ma baguette.

Il disparut à l'intérieur de la cabane et Lily l'entendit farfouiller une longue minute. Il revint, l'objet à la main. Il l'essuya avec un torchon et sembla hésiter un moment.

-Tu ne l'avais pas utilisé depuis longtemps, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non, c'est vrai. J'ai plus ou moins renoncé à la Magie en arrivant ici. Au milieu de ces montagnes, de quoi aurais-je bien pu avoir besoin ?

Il lança tout de même quelques sorts sur les chaussures qui rapetissèrent et parurent comme neuves.

-Ta couleur préférée ?, demanda Acacio.

-Le rouge., répondit Lily, interloquée.

-Bien sûr, tu es à Gryffondor.

Un nouveau sortilège et les chaussures devinrent bordeaux sur les côtés, les lacets furent rouges et or. Lily les ramassa et lui fit un grand sourire honnête. Soudain, Acacio eut l'impression que cette petite fille de rien du tout briserait tous les murs qu'il avait mis des années à construire autour de lui.

-Bon, on y va ?, grommela t-il, gêné rien qu'à l'idée.

Ils enfilèrent chaussures, écharpes, gants, bonnets et Acacio ferma la porte derrière eux. Les grands yeux de Lily s'étaient agrandis encore, impatients, voulants tout voir. L'ermite la guida par un petit sentier derrière le chalet et l'air était si pur, si glacé, que c'en était presque douloureux. Après avoir glissé dans le givre deux fois, Lily ramassa un long bâton et s'en servit pour avancer. Acacio se retournait souvent pour vérifier si elle suivait toujours et il souriait en la voyant si concentrée sur son chemin. De la buée sortait de sa bouche à chaque pas et on ne voyait que ses yeux, le reste de son visage étant caché par son écharpe et l'autre moitié par un épais bonnet faisant disparaître ses cheveux roux remonté dans un chignon.

Des sapins montaient une odeur particulière, rendant le fond de l'air légèrement piquant. Le son de l'eau commença à se faire entendre et Lily remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bruit. Bientôt, ils longeaient une rivière dont l'eau était si claire qu'on en voyait les pierres calcaires du fond. Elle enleva un de ses gants et alla y plonger sa main. Elle haleta, tant l'eau était froide. Elle eut l'impression que des poignards transperçaient sa peau, mais elle la laissa et joua un instant avec. Tout était calme. Ils étaient entourés de montagnes, d'arbres et de sapins. Cela semblait sorti d'un rêve. Elle se releva, secoua sa main, et ils continuèrent à marcher un long moment, en silence.

Un autre chemin leur permit de retourner vers la cabane, un sentier au milieu de la forêt, aussi pittoresque et grandiose que tout ce qu'elle avait vu ce matin. Elle se sentait curieusement transfigurée, en paix, acceptant ce qui lui arrivait. Ils ne recommencèrent à parler qu'en poussant la porte du chalet.

-Prends ta lettre, je vais chercher les clés…

La voiture, un véhicule tout-terrain avec des roues larges et hautes était caché sous le prolongement de la toiture, en compagnie de bois sec pour l'hiver. Elle était vieille et Lily se demanda si elle roulait encore. Elle s'assit tout de même sur le siège passager et boucla sa ceinture. Elle adorait rouler avec son père. Le véhicule toussota et il fallut plusieurs essais pour la faire enfin démarrer.

-Je ne l'utilise pas beaucoup., expliqua Acacio. Je ne vais pas souvent en ville et avec le froid, elle est encore plus capricieuse.

Lily ne répondit pas, le nez à la fenêtre, excitée à l'idée que son monde allait encore un peu s'élargir. Peu à peu, chemin après route, ils retrouvèrent la civilisation. Ils longèrent un lac avec une petite île au milieu sur laquelle avait été érigé ce qui semblait être une église. La petite ville dans laquelle ils entrèrent était comme une carte postale qu'on recevait des vacances de quelqu'un dont on était légèrement envieux. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking d'une petite supérette.

-C'est là que travaille Luka, celui qui recevra les lettres de tes parents. Je te présenterai comme ma nièce, on évitera les questions.

-D'accord, Tonton.

Acacio répondit à son sourire et ils descendirent de la voiture. En entrant dans la boutique, Acacio se dirigea vers le comptoir et Lily le suivit docilement. Il serra la main de l'homme qui était derrière et ils commencèrent à parler dans une langue inconnue de Lily. À un moment, elle entendit prononcer son nom et sourit poliment à Luka, un homme grand et épais, aussi buriné par le soleil que l'était Acacio. Il avait une physionomie avenante, bien plus qu'Acacio, qui, au premier abord, avait un air plutôt fermé. Luka répondit quelque chose et Acacio se tourna vers Lily.

-Il mettra de côté toutes les lettres qui arriveront.

-Merci., répondit-elle à Luka, mais Acacio fut obligé de traduire.

Luka eut un geste vif que Lily interpréta comme un « Ce n'est rien » et Acacio lui adressa encore quelques mots, pendant que la petite fille regardait les étagères, lisant des étiquettes qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, Acacio partit vers la sortie et Lily adressa un petit signe d'au revoir à Luka. Elle se retournait quand elle entendit prononcer son prénom. Étonnée, elle regarda Luka, qui contourna le comptoir et saisit un pot qu'elle avait identifié comme étant du miel. Il lui fit signe d'avancer et elle obéit. Il se pencha à sa hauteur.

-Tu prends soin de lui, OK ?

Son accent était si prononcé qu'il fut difficile à Lily de comprendre. Elle hocha la tête et il lui donna le pot. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et il dit à nouveau quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais fit un geste qui désignait la porte. Lily sortit en compagnie d'Acacio.

-Il est gentil., commenta t-elle.

-Et c'est son meilleur miel., répondit son gardien.

Lily sourit et regarda le paysage.

-On est où, en fait ?

Acacio adorait la Slovénie et il se fit un plaisir de lui parler de la ville, du parc national dans lequel ils se trouvaient et du pays en général. Ils finirent par déjeuner sur les bords du lac. Lily frissonnait en picorant son sandwich, mais supportait plus facilement l'air glacé de novembre. Acacio la fixait du coin de l'oeil, essayant de déterminer la marche à suivre en ce qui la concernait. La matinée avait été très plaisante, mais il ne fallait pas pour autant oublier la mission qu'on lui avait confié. Il résolut de retenter quelque chose quand ils rentreraient au chalet.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est que plus il passait de temps avec elle, plus il regrettait que ce coup du sort soit tombé sur elle. Il s'attachait remarquablement facilement à elle, et il en était étonné. Il croyait vraiment être immunisé à ce genre de choses.

Même en se rappelant sa mission, lorsqu'elle demanda s'ils pouvaient continuer à visiter encore un peu, il ne résista que quelques secondes avant de donner son accord.

Il lui fit goûter une pâtisserie crémeuse typique de la région et comme il était encore tôt et que la luminosité était suffisante, ils remontèrent en voiture pour aller visiter des gorges voisines. Ils marchèrent lentement sur des passerelles suspendues au dessus du vide et Lily hésitait entre garder les yeux sur la paroi et loin du vide et ne pas rater une miette du paysage. Mais le paysage était trop beau pour ne pas être admiré.

-On aurait dû prendre un appareil photo., soupira t-elle.

-On reviendra une prochaine fois., proposa son gardien.

Le silence se fit dans la voiture. Lily, fatiguée, ne disait rien et Acacio était plutôt mutique. Il la regarda somnoler contre la vitre dans l'obscurité naissante du crépuscule.

Une nouvelle journée se terminait, et, bien sûr, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses, ils avaient fait un tour autour du chalet, vu Luka, visité la ville et randonné dans des gorges, mais ils n'avaient pas parlé du tout des raisons de sa présence. En rentrant chez lui, les phares allumés, roulant parmi les sapins aussi prudemment que possible, Acacio réalisa qu'il n'était pas sorti de son chalet pour autant de temps depuis des années, peut-être même depuis toujours. Il se demanda brièvement si la civilisation lui manquait, mais rejeta l'idée : il ne pouvait se permettre de devenir sentimental, il fallait garder les yeux sur le ballon, comme on disait. Si aujourd'hui leur avait permis de mieux se connaître et de s'apprivoiser, dès le lendemain, du travail les attendait.


	11. La plume bleutée

Hey ! Un chapitre en avance, car trop occupée pour poster demain ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : La plume bleutée**

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla tôt et, comme la veille, elle descendit rejoindre Acacio. Elle aimait son petit chalet et la vie qu'il y menait. Elle comprenait bien pourquoi le besoin de se cacher l'avait emmené ici et pourquoi il était resté. Il avait une vie simple, calme, recluse, au rythme des rayons du soleil et des saisons. Il achetait ou créait ce dont il avait besoin. Lily l'admirait, mais n'était pas sûre de le comprendre.

Être ici était une sensation étrange, elle devait se rappeler continuellement qu'elle n'avait pas été envoyé en vacances, mais bien dans un but précis. Acacio ne l'avait pas oublié non plus. Il eut l'air sérieux et concentré pendant le petit-déjeuner et Lily se douta que la journée ne serait pas dédiée à des ballades touristiques. Elle frémissait d'anticipation, de stress, elle ne savait pas trop. Acacio se leva pour débarrasser la table.

-On réessaie ?, proposa t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, une boule au ventre, mais décidée. La vaisselle resta dans l'évier, Acacio sentait bien que Lily ne pourrait attendre maintenant qu'ils avaient fait ce premier pas. Il déposa sur la table une grande plume sombre et aux reflets bleutés. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle se douta de ce qu'il allait dire, mais il le dit tout de même.

-Tu vas essayer de faire léviter cette plume.

Lily garda le silence, regardant la plume, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle tendit une main et l'arrêta au dessus de la table. Elle se sentait ridicule et la retira. Acacio, atteint d'une insomnie la nuit précédente, avait beaucoup réfléchi et avait formé l'hypothèse que ses pouvoirs, certainement lié à ses émotions, avaient peut-être aussi un lien avec sa volonté. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose qu'on ne pensait pas pouvoir faire.

-Tu dois croire que tu peux le faire.

La petite fille ne bougea pas.

-Tu l'as déjà fait.

-J'étais en colère.

-Sois joyeuse. Pense à tes parents, la joie que tu ressentiras en les revoyant. Tes frères, ton ami Barney, Hagrid, Poudlard. Ferme les yeux. Rappelle-toi un pur moment de joie où il n'y avait que du bonheur. Un instant de félicité sans pareil.

Lily, les paupières closes, tentait de se concentrer. Elle pensa à un anniversaire où elle s'était beaucoup amusée, à un Noël au Terrier avec oncles et tantes. Elle pensa à une bataille d'eau, avec ses frères, où James avait attaqué Albus sans prévenir, juste pour le voir répliquer. Elle avait crié, couru, glissé et tellement ri qu'elle en avait eu mal au ventre. Et puis, elle se remémora la veille du départ de James et d'Albus pour Poudlard, le jour où elle avait arrêté une casserole sans la toucher le soir où elle avait compris qu'elle irait elle aussi à Poudlard, qu'elle ne décevrait pas ses parents et surtout qu'elle serait avec ses frères, ses cousins, qu'elle serait des leurs.

La voix d'Acacio la rejoignit dans son obscurité.

-Dirige toute cette joie, tout ce bonheur vers la plume.

Son poing se desserra et, la paume en bas, elle tendit les doigts. Elle eut l'impression que le temps lui échappait, s'écoulant sans qu'elle y participe. Elle en perdit toute notion et sentit sa respiration s'arrêter.

-Lily.

La tension qu'elle entendit dans le ton d'Acacio la fit ouvrir les yeux.

La plume tournoyait lentement à une dizaine de centimètres au dessus de la table.

Lily poussa un glapissement, perdant toute concentration et la plume retomba doucement sur le bois poli de la table. Il y eut un long temps de silence durant lequel le monde entier sembla se dissoudre et où n'existait plus que la cabane et ce qui venait de s'y passer. Il fallut un moment à Lily pour relever la tête. Elle croisa le regard d'Acacio et se sentit soulagée en voyant que ce dernier n'avait pas changé. Elle y voyait de l'étonnement, mais aucune peur, dégoût ou animosité. Tout son corps se détendit et elle inspira enfin.

-Réessaie., l'encouragea t-il.

Elle tendit une main tremblante qui se stabilisa naturellement : après tout, qu'avait-elle à craindre ?Qu'avait-elle à craindre, s'il ne la regardait pas différemment? Elle savait désormais comment faire et garda les yeux ouverts. Bientôt, la plume voletait dans les airs. Lily la suivait des yeux et la contrôlait avec une main. La facilité avec laquelle ça lui était venu la fit sourire. Acacio avait raison : ce pouvoir ne lui venait pas de la colère, de la rage, de la peur, mais de la joie et elle en exultait. Elle fit s'envoler la plume jusqu'au plafond et laissa échapper un rire.

Acacio la regardait regarder la plume et il avait l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Elle lui avait paru si timide, si renfermée, si grave et maintenant, enfin, elle paraissait vivante, présente et si forte. Elle passa une main autour de son chignon serré qui la gênait et elle le défit dans un geste rapide : ses cheveux extraordinairement longs s'éparpillèrent sur ses épaules comme des flammes orangées, remplis d'une vigueur qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Il la regardait, imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait devenir et se sentait plein d'espoir, mais aussi plein de cette responsabilité qui retombait sur lui, devant la guider dans la bonne voie.

Il fut incapable de parler pendant un moment, puis, elle lâcha la plume des yeux, le regarda et cela fut l'électrochoc nécessaire il se précipita dans la cuisine et chercha une tasse.

-Essaie avec ça., la pressa t-il.

Il avait à peine fini de parler que la tasse s'envolait. Le cœur d'Acacio battait à tout rompre : de quoi était-elle capable, exactement ? Il était clair qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de lévitation. Il dut se forcer pour ne pas tester immédiatement tout ce que son imagination voulait lui montrer comme possible. Lily était concentrée sur la tasse et la plume redescendait doucement vers la table.

-Rattrape-la.

Diviser son attention fut plus difficile, mais elle y parvint sans véritable souci. Elle souleva jusqu'à cinq différents objets en même temps, mais perdit toute concentration quand Acacio lança un livre pour qu'elle empêche sa chute. La plume, la tasse, un verre, un crayon et une gourde tombèrent à terre.

Lily ne se fatigua pas à les ramasser et les fit léviter jusqu'à elle. La tasse, tombée sur le tapis épais qui fournissait une chaleur nécessaire en hiver, n'avait pas été ébréché. Relevant la tête vers l'horloge, Acacio réalisa que, sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, l'heure avait bien avancé. Ainsi, ils commencèrent à se préparer à manger. Lily lui passa les ingrédients en les faisant léviter, incapable de s'en empêcher, prenant confiance en elle-même à chaque objet en l'air. Acacio s'inquiétait : quelles limites avait-elle ? En avait-elle seulement ?

Lorsqu'ils se mirent à table, elle fit voler sa purée, pour voir si elle était capable de le faire avec des objets moins solides.

-On ne joue pas avec la nourriture., la réprimanda Acacio.

Elle laissa redescendre la purée et lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Elle était longtemps restée silencieuse, à réfléchir, à essayer de comprendre. Faire voler des choses, désormais, lui semblait d'une simplicité enfantine, comme faire du patin à roulettes, quand elle avait finalement réussi à rester en équilibre.

-Tu crois que je suis capable de faire quoi d'autre ?

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire plus, elle le savait, mais plus que ça, elle le sentait.

-Je pense…, commença t-il doucement, je pense que tu es capable de tout.

Les jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement après cela, chacun unique, chacun se ressemblant. Les matins, ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner et partaient se promener. Parfois, ils allaient jusqu'en ville pour se ravitailler (habituellement, Acacio se contentait de conserves ou autres denrées récoltées en été) et ils en profitaient pour vérifier si les parents de Lily avaient envoyé une lettre ou en envoyer une. Luka les voyait venir, souriait et grâce aux quelques mots d'anglais qu'il connaissait et à trois phrases qu'Acacio avait appris à Lily, il discutait avec l'enfant tandis que son « oncle » faisait quelques achats.

Le voyant plus souvent, Luka avait repris l'habitude qu'il avait eu lors de leur rencontre, il y a bien des années, à lui proposer des parties de poker. À l'époque, Acacio n'avait aucune raison de refuser et le faisait pourtant. Maintenant, Acacio en avait une (s'occuper de Lily), mais trouvait l'excuse de plus en plus fallacieuse. Lily ne disait rien, Luka non plus, mais ils savaient bien qu'il l'aurait pu, s'il l'avait vraiment souhaité.

Le matin était généralement dévolu au tourisme, aux randonnées et à la lecture. Lily étant plus frileuse qu'Acacio, ils profitaient aussi de la matinée pour chercher du bois mort dans la forêt qu'ils venaient faire sécher devant la cheminée. C'était l'après-midi qu'ils se mettaient vraiment à travailler, même si Lily s'exerçait souvent à utiliser ses pouvoirs, que ce soit pour s'amuser, ou pour aider Acacio. Elle avait ainsi fait fondre la neige bloquant la route, alors qu'ils risquaient de devoir rester à la cabane, parce qu'elle voulait visiter le château de la ville de Luka.

L'étendue de ses pouvoirs était impressionnante. Chaque jour, elle faisait des progrès, devenait plus forte et repoussait ses propres limites. En plus de la télékinésie, elle avait été capable de réchauffer le sol, de faire remonter le cours d'eau du torrent tout proche et de bien d'autres choses encore. Acacio était presque sûr qu'elle contrôlait aussi le climat, sans même trop le vouloir. Il arrivait à Lily de regarder par la fenêtre, de remarquer que le temps était bouché, elle le regrettait et quelques instants plus tard, les nuages remontaient dans le ciel.

Acacio la voyait progresser et de plus en plus, se demandait ce qu'il serait capable de lui apprendre encore. Sa cabane n'était pas bien grande (il avait même dû utiliser la magie pour l'agrandir afin d'accueillir Lily) et il n'aurait pas cru qu'il soit possible pour eux de rester ensemble si longtemps sans que des tensions et des gênes n'apparaissent. Mais Lily était une fille intelligente, brillante même, facile à vivre et pleine d'humour. Acacio la regardait parfois, et les gens lui manquaient. Personne, en particulier, juste une présence. La solitude ne l'avait jamais atteint, même aux premiers temps de son exil et il était d'autant plus étonné qu'elle le gagne maintenant.

De son côté, Lily ressentait aussi un certain manque, ses parents, ses frères, Poudlard… Mais elle s'entendait remarquablement bien avec Acacio et était aussi très contente d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et de découvrir tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. De plus, la Slovénie, ou, du moins, le coin dans lequel Acacio vivait, était fabuleux et Lily adorait explorer tant qu'elle pouvait. Des jours entiers se déroulaient sans qu'ils voient personne et Lily devait bien admettre que c'était incroyablement relaxant. Elle aimait bien aussi aller voir Luka, parce qu'elle pouvait parler un peu slovène et parce qu'il avait souvent une lettre de ses parents pour elle.

Ses parents lui relayaient souvent des informations venant de ses frères. Ainsi, elle savait que la vie avait repris à Poudlard, son absence avait naturellement été remarqué, mais l'explication qu'elle était malade et avait dû être transporté dans une clinique privée pour y être soigné avait semblé satisfaire ses condisciples. Elle sut que James détestait avec passion ses cours d'Astronomie (qu'il ne comprenait pas), qu'Albus continuait à passer trop de temps à la Bibliothèque (sans rien trouver de plus qu'avant en ce qui concernait sa sœur, elle-même craignant que ça ne devienne une obsession) et que Barney avait fait de gros progrès en Enchantements (et prenait des notes de sa plus belle plume pour que Lily puisse les relire en revenant).

Ils lui manquaient encore plus quand elle lisait ces lettres et elle se sentait coupable d'être loin, en Slovénie, et plutôt heureuse dans son coin de cabane, assise en tailleur sur son lit, avec sa couverture épaisse en laine, sa salle de bain personnelle, son poêle et sa fenêtre sur les montagnes. Elle se sentait également coupable parce qu'elle parlait plus des sorties qu'elle faisait avec Acacio que de ses progrès. Elle avait bien dit qu'elle se sentait mieux, qu'elle apprenait à se maîtriser, mais rien de plus. Mais d'une certaine manière, elle voulait un peu garder le secret et leur faire la surprise en rentrant.

Lily, ce matin-là, avait eu sa propre surprise, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la dernière lettre de ses parents, assise dans la vieille voiture d'Acacio, rentrant à la cabane. C'était la date marquée en début qui l'avait choquée. Plus de la moitié du mois de décembre s'était écoulé. Elle avait presque oublié que le temps passait aussi chez ses parents quand elle n'était pas là. Bientôt, ce serait Noël. Noël chez les Potter était fabuleux. Les décorations les plus enchantés étaient mises, la maison sentait la cannelle, les garçons et Lily faisaient des batailles de boules de neige et, tradition oblige, leur mère leur lisait « La sorcière et le gui », leur histoire préféré et leur père chantait « Les douze jours de Noël » en grattant sa guitare.

Elle se demanda si elle aurait l'occasion de rentrer pour Noël, si Acacio la laisserait, mais pour la première fois depuis un moment, elle n'osa pas lui poser la question.

Elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin, Acacio gardait le calendrier et le compte des jours suffisamment en tête pour savoir que les fêtes approchaient. Il n'aimait pas y penser, il se sentait bête et un peu honteux quand il le faisait. Parce que s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre à Lily. Qu'il la gardait avec lui par pure égoïsme. Qu'il la gardait avec lui, parce qu'en dépit de tout, il s'était attaché à elle et ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir partir. Mais il vit bien, à la façon dont elle triturait sa lettre, qu'elle voulait rentrer. Et il savait bien qu'il ne serait qu'un vieux fou égoïste s'il la gardait.

Il était à peu près 11 heures du matin, quand il arrêta la voiture devant sa cabane. Lily remonta dans sa chambre pour lire sa lettre, Acacio s'installa dans un fauteuil pour réfléchir. Pour se convaincre, surtout. Se convaincre de la laisser partir. Il n'imaginait pas, un mois auparavant, quand elle était arrivée, qu'elle prendrait autant de place dans son existence. Il soupira, se leva, et alla préparer à manger. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, Lily observa la neige tomber. Dans une heure, les traces de pneus auraient disparus. Elle lança un coup d'oeil à Acacio, il aurait pu être gravé dans le marbre. Elle pensa à ses parents, à Noël et baissa la tête. Le silence tomba entre eux et ils finirent de manger rapidement. Acacio laissa la vaisselle sécher dans l'évier et rappela Lily qui s'apprêtait à remonter l'échelle.

-Tu as ta baguette ici ?

Elle se tourna, surprise.

-Oui, je crois, pourquoi ?

-Va la chercher.

Elle redescendit, baguette en main et il alla lui aussi chercher la sienne. Elle la tritura, soudainement stressée. Arrivée chez Acacio, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin et l'avait laissé au fond de sa valise.

-Tu crois que je suis capable de Magie ?

Il eut un petit rire ironique.

-Je crois que tu es capable de bien plus.

Il se reprit.

-Que tu sois capable ou pas de Magie, en retournant à Poudlard, il faudra non seulement que tu caches tes pouvoirs, mais que tu utilises ta baguette. Mais avec tes capacités supplémentaires, il faudra que tu fasses plus attention. Il y a déjà beaucoup de gens au courant de tes pouvoirs, entre ta famille, ton ami Barney et quelques Professeurs, mais garde ce secret autant que tu pourras. Malheureusement, les gens ont souvent peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent ou ne maîtrisent pas. Il faudra que tu sois prudente, que tu fasses attention. Plus que les autres élèves. Il faudra que tu restes concentrée. À tout moment. Ce qui s'est passé dans le parc avec ces gamins ne doit plus se reproduire. Plus jamais. Tu vas devoir rester vigilante. Tout le temps. Constamment.

Lily l'avait écouté attentivement, sachant à quel point c'était important.

-Il faudra cacher qui tu es. Et à cet effet, tu devras, lorsque tu utiliseras ta baguette, être moins douée que les autres. Attends toujours d'avoir vu le sort fonctionner et son effet. Il faudra répliquer les intonations de la voix, les étincelles, la couleur du sort et en même temps, accomplir l'acte du sort. C'est ce qu'on va faire cet après-midi, tu vas imiter tous mes sorts, il faut rendre ça crédible, tout le monde doit se faire prendre, d'accord ?

Deux bonnes heures furent dédiées à cet exercice. C'était plus compliqué que Lily l'aurait cru et elle n'était plus habituée. Tout lui venait facilement, d'habitude et elle éprouva plus de difficultés à y arriver. Elle en fut frustrée, ce qui bien sûr, ne lui facilita pas la tâche.

-Calme-toi. Reprends ton souffle. Il y aura d'autres choses que tu ne parviendras pas à faire, pas du tout, ou pas tout de suite.

Elle n'aima pas la remarque, mais fit des efforts. La phrase lui resta tout de même dans la tête et, plus tard, emmitouflée dans sa cape, assise sur la terrasse en biais d'Acacio, elle demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que je ne pourrais pas faire ?

Acacio sourit derrière sa main.

-Te faire remarquer, surtout. Tu auras des notes bonnes, mais pas trop. Tu seras tentée de briser les règles, mais il ne faudra pas le faire. Enfin, pas trop et pas les plus importantes.

Lily sourit. La nuit était déjà tombée, la neige avait stoppé. Tout était silencieux, rien ne bougeait. Les nuages étaient partis, laissant la place à une demie Lune et à quelques étoiles. Elle tendit la main vers la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'Acacio lui avait préparé. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui dire que son chocolat était encore meilleur que celui de sa mère.

-Il y a certaines situations qu'il faudra que tu évites, surtout celles qui risqueront de te faire perdre le contrôle.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je déconseillerais le Quidditch.

Il vit la déception dans ses yeux et cela lui serra le cœur.

-Désolé.

Elle haussa les épaules, détournant le regard. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment au Quidditch pour le moment. Quant à lui, Acacio ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait même mieux que James arrête le Quidditch. Que se passerait-il si elle voyait son frère dégringoler de son balai ? Elle interviendrait pour empêcher sa chute, révélant la vraie étendue de ses pouvoirs. Bien sûr, des mesures de sécurité pour rendre le plus populaire sport des Sorciers avait été mises en place depuis longtemps, mais l'instinct de Lily serait plus fort, et surtout plus rapide...

Il se gronda lui-même. Quel serait son futur s'il fallait la protéger de tout ? La garder dans sa cabane, pour en faire une ermite désabusée, comme lui ? La laisser dans une tour d'ivoire, pour toujours ? Ce ne serait pas une vie pour elle et elle méritait tout ce que le monde avait à offrir et plus encore.

-Acacio ?, demanda t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que j'ai ma place à Poudlard ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Je ne suis pas douée en Magie. Je ne veux pas y croire mais la prophétie dit que je ne suis pas une Sorcière… Et si c'était mes autres pouvoirs qui faisaient fonctionner ma baguette ?

C'était déjà une question que s'était posé Acacio et il avait bien senti qu'elle était restée coincée au fond de la gorge de Lily depuis plusieurs semaines. Il n'y avait pas besoin de bien connaître Lily (et c'était pourtant le cas d'Acacio) pour voir qu'elle voulait par dessus tout faire partie de quelque chose et avoir sa place quelque part.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu es ou l'étendue de ce que tu es capable de faire, tu peux probablement voler... Mais le Monde Magique est raciste jusque dans son fond, au mieux, ils te mettront à l'écart au pire, ils chercheront à te faire du mal.

Il faisait sombre, presque nuit, mais il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'il l'avait effrayé.

-Mais Poudlard est bien différent. Dumbledore, puis McGonagall en ont fait un bastion de tolérance, de paix et d'accueil. Là-bas, oui, là-bas, tu as ta place.


	12. Noël

Oups, je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de poster... Ceci dit, c'est un chapitre particulier, il y a une légère allusion à une oeuvre particulière et... il va être temps de dire au revoir à une jeune Lily!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Noël**_

Le reste de la soirée se déroula plus vite que Lily l'avait prévu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ses parents répliquer les sortilèges avait drainé son énergie et elle alla se coucher rapidement après le dîner. Elle adorait se réveiller en Slovénie. Encore dans son lit, elle se tournait, tirait le rideau et admirait sa vue. Chaque matin, elle était différente, selon l'heure à laquelle elle se réveillait et la météo. Ce matin-là, la vue était résolument bouchée. Un épais brouillard enveloppait le petit chalet et Lily distinguait à peine les sapins à quelques mètres. Ça donnait à l'endroit des allures de fin du monde, mais l'enfant trouvait l'atmosphère cotonneuse rassurante, presque gourmande : on aurait pu manger les nuages.

Elle se décida plutôt pour les pancakes et le chocolat chaud d'Acacio, alla se laver rapidement et s'habilla d'un jean et d'un pull bleu foncé. Elle fit un signe à ses parents, sur la photo de sa commode, et ils lui répondirent. Elle s'était tellement habituée à cette vie qu'elle en aurait presque oublié qu'aujourd'hui, ses frères rentraient de Poudlard pour passer Noël à la maison. Elle descendit de son échelle et sourit à son gardien, qui avait l'air fatigué, mais mettait déjà le couvert pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle vint l'aider et remarqua, dans le calme de cette matinée, qu'ils se disaient à peine bonjour, désormais. Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient en froid, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de communiquer verbalement.

Acacio se prépara un thé et versa du chocolat chaud dans une tasse pour Lily. Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller marcher au bord de la rivière, ce matin et monter un peu au-delà du chemin après le pont., annonça Acacio.

-Alors, je reprends des pancakes., décida Lily. J'ai besoin d'énergie pour affronter le froid.

Acacio lui sourit faiblement et se leva pour disparaître dans la cuisine. Lily fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? Il ne paraissait pas en forme.

-Ça va ?, s'inquiéta t-elle.

-Juste un peu fatigué. Ça me passera en faisant une petite marche.

Il se força à lui sourire et ils finirent de manger. La vaisselle fut rapidement faite et ils se préparèrent. Lily enfila ses chaussures aux couleurs de Gryffondor, mit sa cape épaisse et bientôt, ils marchaient vers la rivière, profitant du silence et de l'air piquant, glacé et résineux de la montagne. Lily aimait par dessus tout cet air froid, il l'épuisait au départ, puisqu'elle n'était pas habituée à une telle hauteur, mais maintenant, elle se demandait si elle pourrait s'en passer.

Le bruit de la rivière fut bientôt tout ce qu'ils entendirent. Après ce silence, après cette marche dans la neige poudreuse, où tout ce qu'ils entendaient étaient leurs souffles produisant une buée en sortant de leurs bouches, le son en était quasi assourdissant, il prenait toute la place et Lily inspira profondément. Elle se sentait grande, presque adulte quand elle venait ici, mais ce n'était pas effrayant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trente ans et de savoir exactement qui elle était. L'impression, pourtant, ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Le paradoxe, c'était qu'elle était trop jeune pour savoir que même les adultes sont perdus, ne savent pas qui ils sont et ont parfois un besoin désespéré d'être guidé.

L'eau était glacé, blanche d'écume, fonçant vers une destination inconnue. Les sapins montaient haut dans le ciel et les nuages s'élevaient. Bientôt, ils auraient disparus et la voûte céleste serait d'un bleu éclatant. Souvent, Lily avait dû protéger ses yeux clairs et sa peau de rousse des assauts trop violents des rayons du soleil. Elle avait acheté de la crème chez Luka, qui avait ri et expliqué à Acacio (le slovène de Lily était encore bien approximatif pour comprendre un traître mot) où lui obtenir des lunettes foncées.

Ce matin-là, elle avait essayé des lunettes parfois ridicules, fit sourire son gardien pendant qu'elle avait ri aux éclats, sentit l'odeur vanillée de la crème qui lui chatouillait les narines. Après, Acacio avait acheté dans une petite boulangerie des chocolats qu'ils avaient dégusté assis sur un banc au bord du lac. Il avait parlé de la Slovénie et elle avait évoqué sa famille. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore particulièrement bien, mais cette matinée avait été une des meilleures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Ils prirent un chemin rocheux, traversant un pont et montèrent un sentier étroit aussi éprouvant que ravissant. Lily haleta, mais un bâton en bois lui fournissait un appui bienvenu, la stabilisant sur une piste glissante. Acacio avançait devant elle, lentement et à pas suffisamment rapprochés pour qu'elle puisse marcher dans les traces qu'il formait dans la neige. Ils arrivèrent à un carrefour où ils firent une pause, puis empruntèrent une petite route escarpée qui redescendait en direction de la cabane.

Il était un peu plus d'onze heures lorsqu'ils s'installèrent sur le porche de la maison. Acacio rentra pour préparer le repas et Lily resta dehors à profiter du froid, du silence et du seul bruit de sa respiration et de son gardien qui s'affairait à l'intérieur. Elle lui proposait souvent de l'aider ou de cuisiner elle-même (elle observait souvent ses parents en cuisine), mais il refusait à chaque fois, Lily pensant que c'était sans doute parce qu'il était de la vieille école.

Elle finit par rentrer pour enlever ses chaussures et prit un livre en attendant de manger. Elle le surprit plusieurs fois à consulter l'heure, ce qui l'étonna. Acacio ne se laissait pas dominer par quelque chose d'aussi trivial que le temps. Il n'y avait que le soleil qui avait une importance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait cet après-midi ?, demanda t-elle, alors qu'il lui servait une purée faite maison.

Il se servit aussi et rajouta de la sauce.

-Tu vas transplaner.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Transplaner ?

-Enfin, ton équivalent personnel. J'imagine qu'il faudra que tu y donnes un autre nom.

Lily était toujours enthousiasmée pour essayer de nouvelles choses, mais transplaner était bien différent. Chaque jour, elle repoussait les limites de ce quoi elle se croyait capable. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à transplaner, mais l'idée fit rapidement son chemin dans son esprit.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui proposait leur sujet d'intérêt pour l'après-midi, l'anticipation, nerveuse ou d'excitation, la faisait finir son assiette plus vite. Acacio la regardait, essayait de ne pas sourire, échouait et se dépêchait lui aussi. Même quand il lui disait qu'il fallait faire des courses ou qu'il devait encore couper du bois pour s'assurer qu'ils n'aient pas froids, elle était contentée, juste de passer du temps avec un bon livre, ou assise dehors devant un chocolat chaud en regardant les sapins, à parler avec Acacio ou à écouter le vent souffler dans les branches. Elle se sentait à la maison, chez Acacio. Elle se sentait en famille, avec Acacio.

Ils finirent la vaisselle et il s'essuya les mains dans un torchon avant de le passer à Lily.

-Viens, on sera mieux dehors.

Ils remirent leurs chaussures, Lily enfila ses gants et sa cape, mais Acacio, plus habitué au froid, sortit juste en pull.

-Bon, tu commences à avoir l'habitude.

-Oui, mais généralement, j'agis sur d'autres objets, pas moi.

-C'est le même principe. Tu te concentres et tu le fais.

Lily fronça les sourcils, triturant du bout des doigts.

-Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup.

-Tu n'as plus besoin d'aide.

Il y avait comme un brin de regret dans sa voix et Lily releva les yeux. Mais il ne la laissa pas le temps de réagir et lui fit un geste d'encouragement. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et rouvrit les paupières.

-Imagine juste où tu veux aller. Quelque chose de proche.

Acacio réfléchit un petit moment, explorant les alentours d'un coup d'oeil.

-Juste à côté de la voiture, sous la toiture, près du bois pour le feu. Visualise l'endroit précis, sens l'odeur du bois, essaie de…

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Tout d'un coup, Lily avait disparu. Il l'entendit pousser un petit cri de surprise, juste à côté de lui, là où il lui avait dit d'aller. Elle resta la bouche ouverte une seconde et il devait bien admettre que cela faisait partie de ses capacités les plus impressionnantes. Elle eut un gigantesque sourire, mais était resté dans son propre champ de vision. Pouvait-elle aller à un endroit qu'elle ne voyait pas ?

-Derrière la cabane.

Il y avait un léger son quand elle disparaissait, comme un bruissement de feuilles emportés par le vent. Il contourna sa maison à grandes foulées et l'y retrouva, reprenant son équilibre.

-Je crois que le plus difficile, ce sera de rester debout en atterrissant… En arrivant., s'expliqua t-elle.

-Ça ira mieux avec de l'entraînement.

Elle disparut sous ses yeux et revint, son bonnet en main. Elle le mit sur sa tête, ses cheveux libres tombant sur ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille.

-Je commençais à avoir froid. Tu crois que ça peut marcher si j'ai en tête un mot, quelque part où j'ai jamais été, comme avec la poudre de Cheminette ?

-Voyons ça., offrit Acacio. Le lac de Bohinj ?

-C'est où ?, demanda Lily.

Il sourit ironiquement.

-C'est vrai., marmonna t-elle dans sa barbe.

Elle ferma les yeux, et soudain, elle ne fut plus là. Acacio ne s'inquiétait plus pour personne, mais elle n'avait jamais été loin de lui et l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose lui était insupportable. Pas à cause de ce stupide Serment Inviolable, mais parce que Lily était une des rares personnes qui avait su percer sa carapace. Elle réapparut devant lui.

-C'est super sympa, ce lac !, s'exclama t-elle. Il est loin ? On pourrait peut-être y aller, enfin, en voiture ?

-Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ?, répondit Acacio.

-Je crois qu'on a failli me voir., grimaça t-elle.

-Ah. Si tu fais ça souvent, il faudra peut-être essayer d'être plus discrète, tu pourrais essayer l'invisibilité…

Acacio avait déjà pensé que ça pouvait être un don utile, lui permettant de se cacher, elle et ses capacités hors du commun. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il savait que Lily, plus que tout, voulait être vu. Elle avait beau être timide et discrète, elle souhaitait être remarquée, peut-être car elle était la dernière enfant d'une famille célèbre, peut-être car elle était la dernière enfant.

-J'essaierais de faire plus attention., répliqua t-elle, après quelques instants de réflexion.

Elle finit par hausser les épaules, catégorisant l'incident comme ayant peu d'importance.

-De toute façon, nous avons une Cape d'Invisibilité.

Acacio ouvrit grand les yeux. Lily réalisa qu'il n'était pas au courant et qu'elle s'était montrée bien imprudente en en parlant.

-C'est très rare., souffla t-il, stupéfié.

-C'est un secret.

-C'est toujours très rare.

-Elle était à mon père. James l'a pris avant d'aller à Poudlard.

-Ton frère, ça a l'air d'être tout un phénomène.

Elle sourit. Elle souriait toujours en pensant à sa famille et cela ramena Acacio à la réalité.

-Continue à t'entraîner.

Lily passa un long moment à apparaître et disparaître partout, mais jamais très loin, apportant et emmenant différents objets, elle s'amusait bien et Acacio le voyait. Jetant un œil sur l'heure, il l'appela avant qu'elle ne reparte. Ultime test, il lui demanda de remplir sa tasse préférée d'eau du torrent pour la rapporter entière et sans la renverser et elle le fit avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, trouvant déjà cela trop facile pour elle.

-Et maintenant ?, demanda t-elle, presque impatiente.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait essayer plus loin.

-Je pourrais aller voir Luka., proposa t-elle immédiatement.

-Je pensais à un peu plus loin…

-Où ?

-En Angleterre.

Elle resta silencieuse, devant lui, immobile, comme sous le choc et il ne lui vint qu'à ce moment-là qu'il aurait pu lui annoncer avec plus de douceur, et que, peut-être, elle aimait vivre ici, avec lui… Mais il était temps que sa vraie vie reprenne, qu'elle retourne chez ses parents et que la sienne à lui aussi recommence, solitaire et retirée.

-Mais…, finit-elle par dire. Je ne sais pas….

-Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, tu te débrouilles toute seule. Il est temps de rentrer chez toi, Lily.

Debout, elle tritura un bout de nappe entre ses doigts, ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis prête ?

-J'en suis persuadé.

Il y eut un long moment qui se passa, Acacio observant Lily, qui restait debout devant lui, comme une enfant prise en faute.

-Tu mérites de passer Noël en famille, de revoir Poudlard, les gobelins, les fantômes et les festins magiques… Tes frères rentrent de l'école aujourd'hui. Vu l'heure, tes parents doivent être rentrés de la gare avec eux. Va préparer tes affaires.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et Acacio voulut qu'elle soit déjà partie, pour que la blessure ait été infligée et qu'il ne soit pas en train de l'attendre, sachant la souffrance que cela lui causerait. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard qu'il ne vit pas passer, absorbé dans sa propre tristesse. Il l'entendit renifler et se força à lui sourire. Il se leva, mais n'osa pas l'approcher.

-Joyeux Noël, Lily.

Elle croisa son regard et ravala une boule dans sa gorge.

-Joyeux Noël, Acacio.

Elle ferma les yeux en Slovénie et les rouvrit dans sa chambre en Angleterre. Elle claqua des doigts pour allumer la lumière et déposa sa valise sur son lit. Il était bon d'être ici et elle promena son regard sur ses affaires, mais elle essuya tout de même quelques larmes de ses joues. En montant préparer son sac, elle s'était demandée si elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal, si c'était pour ça qu'il la renvoyait, mais elle avait bien remarqué que lui aussi était affecté par son départ. Elle inspira profondément, repoussant le passé en arrière, là où il appartenait, là où les séances de méditation d'Acacio lui avaient apprises à le laisser. Elle raidit son dos et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

-Maman ? Papa ?

La maison était complètement silencieuse et elle descendit les escaliers lentement.

Il fallut de longues minutes à Acacio avant qu'il ne bouge, le choc d'avoir vu Lily partir l'ayant bouleversé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se força à se reprendre. Il y avait à faire, il fallait ranger, laver la vaisselle et les tâches ménagères l'aideraient à se concentrer sur autre chose que le silence glaçant qui avait envahi son chalet, qui lui paraissait aujourd'hui si grand, sans la présence d'une petite fille.

Et puis, soudain, Lily réapparut juste devant lui. Elle souriait et il sourit aussi. Il lui fallut un moment pour demander.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il y avait une sorte d'incrédulité amusée dans sa voix. Lily avait inspecté toutes les pièces de la maison, cave et grenier exceptés, et elle n'avait trouvé personne. Ce fut seulement lorsque son regard tomba sur l'horloge de la cuisine qu'elle comprit pourquoi.

-On avait oublié le décalage horaire. Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés.

-Ah., commenta Acacio.

Avec Lily, ils se regardèrent. Il anticipa d'une fraction de seconde son mouvement et ouvrit les bras. Elle se précipita et le percuta avec une telle force qu'il en recula. Enlacés, Lily reniflait dans son pull et Acacio souriait, très heureux et très triste.

-Merci., murmura t-elle, dans un souffle.

 _Merci de m'avoir aidé, soutenu, supporté. Merci d'avoir cru en moi et de m'avoir fait croire en moi. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir la Slovénie, les lacs, les montagnes, les rivières, les sapins. Merci d'avoir été là quand rien ne t'y forçait. Merci de m'avoir fait comprendre que j'étais bien plus forte que ce que je pensais._

Son gardien riait en lui-même, plein d'une émotion qu'il n'aurait pu identifier. Elle avait fait tomber ses murs et il n'était plus un ermite, désormais. Il resterait dans son chalet, il était Slovène, maintenant, mais il irait plus souvent voir Luka et s'amusait d'avance de la tête que l'homme qui était sans le savoir son meilleur ami ferait, lorsqu'il lui demanderait s'il pouvait participer à la prochaine partie de poker.

-Tu as des super pouvoirs, tu pourras venir me voir quand tu veux.

Elle se détacha de lui.

-C'est vrai ?

-Et ta chambre reste en haut.

Ses yeux étaient grands, humides, deux billes de chocolat. Mais elle réfléchissait déjà.

-Je pourrais emmener Barney, je crois qu'il aimerait le coin… Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Acacio était tellement fou de joie qu'il en oubliait d'être un adulte responsable.

-Tu peux ramener qui tu voudras.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes, puis disparut, laissant derrière elle le mois le plus incroyable de sa jeune vie, une chambre, quelques larmes et un gardien si heureux qu'il en riait, mit de la musique et dansa tout seul au milieu de son salon.


	13. Prospect Park

_**Chapitre 13 : Prospect Park**_

Noël à la maison fut merveilleux et il fut bientôt temps de retrouver Poudlard. Lily s'endormit dans son dortoir et les mois, les années parurent s'envoler en un claquement de doigts. La jeune Gryffondor suivit les conseils de son ami exilé sur plusieurs points : elle garda son secret (il n'y avait que sa famille, ses professeurs et Barney au courant), elle resta discrète et ne réussissait ses sorts qu'à la deuxième ou troisième fois. Mais elle fit aussi ce qu'elle s'était promis : le règlement de l'école fut un guide de conseils, à connaître, mais pas forcément à respecter.

Poudlard était trop petit et le monde trop grand. Il fallait qu'elle l'explore et, avec ses capacités, rien n'était plus facile. Barney l'accompagna beaucoup, elle posait sa main sur son épaule et dans un petit bruissement, ils disparaissaient. Lily récolta tous les livres de voyage qu'elle trouvait et ils partaient alors pour des destinations exotiques. Les pyramides d'Égypte, la grande Muraille de Chine, Kyoto, la tour Eiffel, la Statue de la Liberté, ils virent tout cela en l'espace d'un mois. Mais la langue fut bientôt une barrière et pour être comprise dans les pays où ils allaient, Lily, en supplément de ses autres devoirs, se mit à l'apprentissage de plusieurs langues.

Acharnée et dormant peu, elle maîtrisa d'abord le slovène, puis le japonais, le français et le russe. Elle se débrouillait aussi en allemand, en italien et se faisait assez bien comprendre en arabe. Le plus terrible peut-être pour Lily était le fait qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'heures dans une journée. Il y avait trop à faire, trop à voir, trop à explorer. Elle restait debout tard, se levait tôt et faisait, lorsque le temps le permettait, ses devoirs dehors, dans le parc.

Elle avait, comme Albus, une certaine tendance à la solitude, mais cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de profiter autant que possible des moments en famille, qu'ils soient chez elle, ou au sein de Poudlard. Elle allait voir Acacio assez régulièrement et emmenait Barney avec elle, qui, n'ayant jamais quitté Londres, adorait les grands espaces de Slovénie. La cabane d'Acacio était leur lieu de week-end. Malheureusement, pour rester prudent et ne pas se faire remarquer par leur absence de Poudlard, certaines journées étaient passées à parcourir les couloirs du château, attendant que le temps passe en discutant de ce qu'ils feraient le lendemain.

Six années s'écoulèrent ainsi et de petite fille timorée et renfermée, elle devint une jeune femme pleine de vie et d'enthousiasme. Âgée de dix-sept ans, elle effectuait désormais sa toute dernière année à Poudlard. Vive, intelligente, même si les ASPICs approchaient, elle était confiante en ses propres capacités. Bien sûr, elle ne réussirait pas aussi bien qu'Albus, ni même que James, dont les notes avaient impressionné toute sa famille et lui avaient valu une place dans la formation très sélect des Aurors.

Albus, lui, en sortant de l'école, s'était dévolu à la recherche. Il n'avait pas abandonné ce qu'il estimait devoir à sa sœur. Pour plus de place et de tranquillité, il s'était installé dans le grenier, où sa bibliothèque s'était agrandie et où il passait des journées entières, reclus, penché sur des livres ou des vieux manuscrits, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Jusqu'ici, tout s'était révélé vain. Persistant, il continuait et Lily, qui aurait pourtant plus que quiconque, souhaité en savoir plus (qu'était-elle, exactement ? Existait-il d'autres gens comme elle?), voulait désormais qu'il arrête, qu'il sorte de la maison et de cette routine écrasante. Mais Albus, comme à son habitude, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Même avec Albus, même avec James, même avec Barney, même en famille ou entourée de tous ceux qui savaient, la solitude, non celle qui était physique, mais celle qui était ressentie, lui broyait parfois le coeur. Elle n'avait qu'eux. Elle appréciait ses camarades, mais se rapprocher d'eux ne ferait la tenter que davantage, de leur avouer, un soir de faiblesse, la vraie étendue de ses pouvoirs. Elle se sentait écrasée par le poids de ces derniers et par l'isolement que cela lui causait. Et inévitablement, s'en voulait de se plaindre quand le monde entier était à portée de ses doigts. Elle aurait voulu être calme, contentée, passive, mais elle avait dix-sept ans, et son tempérament ne lui permettait tout simplement pas.

Elle se contentait déjà trop, parfois. Elle tournait déjà la tête, pour ignorer les émois que tous les adolescents connaissaient, et qui, sans aucun doute, si elle les subissait, révélerait ses pouvoirs à qui que ce soit à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle trouvait déjà que son comportement était celui d'une adulte. Alors, quand ses caprices d'enfant reprenaient le contrôle sur sa vie de grande, quand la douleur de la solitude prenait le pas sur son attitude d'adulte, elle laissait son coeur sombrer et restait prostrée quelques heures. Et puis, la vie reprenait le dessus, elle se relevait et rejoignait le monde des vivants.

Ces derniers temps, pourtant, cela s'avérait plus difficile. Albus et James n'était plus à Poudlard, Lily se voyait mal traîner continuellement avec les Professeurs Londubat ou Hagrid et Barney avait trouvé une petite amie. Elle était heureuse pour lui, mais se sentait plus seule que jamais et ressentait une pointe de jalousie, pas pour ce temps qu'ils ne passaient plus ensemble, mais pour cette toute nouvelle sensation qu'il expérimentait et qu'elle n'avait jamais elle-même ressenti, ou même perçu comme possible.

Ce dimanche de fin mars était d'une fraîcheur voluptueuse. Ne souhaitant pas s'enfermer par un si beau temps, Lily marchait dans le parc d'un pas lent et indolent. Barney allait passer la journée avec sa copine, il était presque l'heure de déjeuner, mais Lily n'avait pas faim. Elle voulait être ailleurs, profiter de la journée autrement. Elle savait pourtant que ses journées à Poudlard étaient désormais comptées, mais son cœur, ses yeux, tout son être désirait l'exploration. Dernièrement, ses voyages la conduisaient dans des steppes glacées de Norvège, mais elle voulait voir des gens et le nord de la Norvège n'offrait que peu de rencontres.

Consultant sa montre, elle calcula. Elle voulait prolonger la journée et devait donc aller vers l'ouest. Il était encore tôt, à New York, mais la ville devait doucement se réveiller, pour autant qu'on considère qu'elle puisse dormir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après s'être glissé derrière trois arbres dont les troncs formaient une cachette idéale, Lily disparut. Elle était prudente. Ce qu'Acacio lui avait dit à propos du racisme dans le Monde Magique et de ce qu'elle risquait si elle était découverte ne l'avait jamais quitté. Ses mots avaient été gravé dans sa mémoire au fer rouge. Curieuse, passionnée, elle n'en oubliait pas pourtant d'être discrète. Elle n'aimait pas être invisible, la sensation, à la fois physique et mentale, était désagréable, comme des milliers de toutes petites épingles lui rentrant dans la peau. Pourtant, elle faisait cet effort à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait quelque part.

Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception et ce ne fut qu'après avoir été sûre que personne ne la voyait qu'elle réapparut et commença à marcher sur un autre continent que celui où elle était moins d'une minute auparavant.

Le ciel était clair, la journée serait belle et Lily se sourit à elle-même dans la vitrine d'une librairie qui venait d'ouvrir. De meilleure humeur que seule dans le parc de Poudlard, elle marcha d'un bon pas au milieu de gens pressés. Elle les regarda, mais elle ne s'était jamais senti comme eux. Leurs vies semblaient avoir une logique, une raison et un sens, alors que Lily se posait tellement de questions. Elle inspira et interdit à ses pensées de prendre ce tournant dangereux. Elle arrivait sur Flatbush Avenue et s'amusa à l'idée de traverser Prospect Park, de troquer un parc contre un autre. Mais Prospect Park était bien différent, surtout à cette heure-ci. Lily se réjouissait d'avance de croiser des joggeurs pressés, concentrés sur leurs respirations et leurs musiques des promeneurs tranquilles avec leurs chiens des amateurs de yoga sur leurs tapis dans des poses souples.

La perspective la ravissait désormais et elle marchait d'un pas sûr. Alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers l'intérieur du parc et quitter l'avenue, un cri perçant troubla son calme. Son cœur rata un battement et elle se retourna vivement. Un chauffeur imprudent roulant trop vite allait renverser un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui, les yeux écarquillés, était comme figé sur place de terreur. Lily bondit.

Quelqu'un fut plus rapide. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne vit qu'une silhouette qui se précipitait, attrapant le garçon, voulant le protéger de son corps, une main tendue vers la voiture dont les pneus crissaient sur l'asphalte, mais qui ne manquerait pas de les renverser tous deux. La collision était imminente. Un observateur extérieur (et il y en avait plusieurs) aurait appelé au miracle, mais Lily savait bien ce que c'était. La voiture stoppa violemment, mais sans dommages pour personne, comme si le moteur s'était brusquement éteint. La main du sauveur n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du capot.

Le garçon regagna sain et sauf le trottoir et un homme le serra contre lui. La scène était émouvante, mais ce n'était pas vers cela que l'attention de Lily était fixé. L'homme qui l'avait aidé (car la silhouette était à n'en pas douter celle d'un homme) était toujours penché devant la voiture, comme voulant se soustraire au regard. Il se releva, une capuche noire cachant son visage et se glissa rapidement dans la foule qui s'était amassé. Ne voulant pas le perdre de vue, Lily se précipita, traversant la foule à coups de coude. À pas rapides, la silhouette disparaissait déjà dans une des allées du parc. Lily se pressa. Baissant la tête, l'homme lança un bref coup d'oeil en arrière et se vit suivi. Ce qui n'était après tout que des suppositions dans l'esprit de Lily se révéla preuve quand la silhouette encapuchonnée s'élança pour lui échapper.

Mais il était hors de question que Lily le laisse faire. Aussi agile que lui, elle se lança à sa poursuite. Son coeur battait à tout rompre jusque dans ses tempes, l'adrénaline coulait à flot dans ses veines, son corps était tendu, ses enjambées longues et sa persévérance intacte. Elle ne réussissait pas à le rattraper, mais refusait d'abandonner. Elle sauta trois marches d'un large escalier, se rattrapa de justesse et cria enfin.

-Attends !

L'homme ne ralentit même pas, ne se retourna pas. Lily connaissait un peu ce coin du parc et savait qu'elle pouvait lui couper la route. Prenant un sentier adjacent, elle rassembla ses dernières forces (elle n'avait jamais été une grande sportive) et s'élança. Cela ne lui prit qu'une demie minute pour atteindre le carrefour où elle espérait le stopper, mais ses trente secondes enflammèrent son esprit. Et si elle ne le retrouvait pas ? Et s'il était comme elle et disparaissait pour toujours ? Heureusement, ses craintes étaient sans fondements et elle le vit enfin, à quelques pas d'elle, le dos tourné, marchant pour s'éloigner. Elle s'arrêta net et retint sa respiration, malgré ses poumons qui semblaient vouloir éclater dans sa poitrine. Mais sous son pas, une branche craqua et dans le calme matin du parc, l'homme l'entendit et la course reprit.

Cependant, Lily était plus près et voir son prix à portée de main n'avait fait que renforcer sa résolution. Ils étaient arrivés dans un coin de forêt, et voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, l'homme se retourna une fraction de seconde (trop rapide pour que Lily puisse voir les traits de son visage) et élança sa main dans sa direction. Il s'éloignait déjà quand la rafale de vent faisait trébucher Lily. Elle tomba de tout son long et une vive douleur se fit sentir dans son coude gauche. Une colère sourde gronda en elle et elle utilisa sur lui le même tour qu'il lui avait joué. Tout comme elle, il s'affala, mais parut renoncer à s'enfuir. Prudente, elle se releva en gardant les yeux fixés sur lui, prête à bondir s'il voulait encore jouer au chat et à la souris. Tourné comme il l'était, il aurait été difficile de voir son visage, surtout encore caché par les pans de sa capuche. Elle vit qu'il portait un jean assez simple, des baskets, un sweat à capuche noir. S'aidant de ses mains, l'inconnu se releva vivement, toujours dos à elle. Puis, dans le même geste, il enleva sa capuche et fit enfin face à Lily. Ils se regardèrent et ce fut la première fois qu'ils se virent.

Il était grand et élancé. Des cheveux bruns tombaient sur un front haut. Il avait des yeux d'un noir d'onyx, une peau un peu trop blanche, un nez un peu trop long, des lèvres un peu trop fines. Il n'était pas beau dans le sens classique du terme, mais la vie qui animait chaque millimètre de ce visage y conférait un charme particulier. Un charme étrange, à la fois enfantin et vieillot, un charme innocent et décadent, un charme... dangereux. Pleins de mots venaient à l'esprit de Lily, mais celui-ci semblait convenir le mieux, alors, elle le garda.

 _Dangereux._

Elle était petite et jeune. Une chevelure rousse éparse sublimait une peau lactée. Elle avait quelques tâches de rousseur, des yeux châtains et une vivacité dans le regard qui lui plut instantanément. Elle était vêtue d'un jean clair et portait une veste de couleur crème qu'elle avait déchiré en tombant. Elle était jeune et belle. Trop jeune et trop belle. Mais au-delà de cette beauté et de cette jeunesse, il y avait derrière ses yeux une volonté de fer et une voracité qui pouvait faire peur.

 _Dangereuse._

Pourtant, ni elle ni lui ne se sentait particulièrement effrayé. L'émotion qui menaçait de les submerger, en réalité, était très différente et s'apparentait plus à de l'exultation.

-Tu… Tu es comme moi.

La voix de Lily tremblait et il sourit de toutes ses dents en hochant la tête, incapable de parler. Des larmes de joie pointèrent dans ses yeux et elle éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?, le pressa t-elle.

Ils se tournèrent pour regarder s'ils étaient seuls et, constatant qu'ils l'étaient, il prit une feuille d'un arbre et la fit voler vers elle, une main tendue. Elle rit encore, incapable de s'en empêcher, trop heureuse pour vouloir. Elle attrapa la feuille, le regarda et quelque chose en elle frémit.

-Et toi ?

Elle s'avança, offrant sa main et il la saisit. Ses doigts étaient froids, mais son regard chaud. Elle essaya de ne pas se perdre dedans et ferma les yeux. Il poussa un bref cri de surprise et éclata de rire. Lily rouvrit les paupières pour admirer le paysage qu'on avait depuis la torche de la statue de la Liberté.

-Frimeuse !

Il avait une voix suave, un peu mordante, mais très plaisante. Elle l'entendait à peine, ses cheveux volants au vent, comme doués d'une vie propre. Elle lui prit la main et le remmena à Prospect Park.

-C'est pratique, ça !, s'exclama t-il.

-Je viens de la Grande Bretagne.

-Je l'aurais deviné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre ?

Un cycliste passa à côté d'eux au même moment et ils réalisèrent que l'endroit était mal choisi pour discuter ainsi. Ils attendirent que celui-ci passe au-delà de leur champ de vision et Lily lui tendit à nouveau la main. Un instant plus tard, une épaisse forêt les entourait. Il regarda autour de lui.

-Où est-on ?

-En France, près d'un petit village où ma tante allait en vacances quand elle était petite. Il n'y a jamais personne qui vient ici.

Machinalement, il s'amusa à créer du vent et bientôt, une petite tornade tournait à ses pieds.

-C'est facile, ça., le taquina t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et une pluie drue tomba sur eux. Comme s'il n'était pas impressionné, il remit sa capuche d'un air suffisant. Lily prit cela pour un défi et c'en était un. Ce petit coin de forêt fut alors le théâtre d'une démonstration de pouvoirs plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Il fatigua en premier et s'assit sur une souche. Le temps était clair, le soleil haut dans le ciel perçait à travers les nombreuses branches des arbres. Il souffla.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas atteint mes limites.

Lily s'assit à côté de lui.

-Depuis combien de temps tu… ?

-As ces pouvoirs ?

Devant l'assentiment de Lily, il continua :

-Depuis quatre ans, je crois… Mon oncle et moi, on travaillait dans l'établi, je ne sais plus sur quoi, quand une scie s'est délogée. Elle aurait pu nous tuer, mais heureusement…

-Comment tu as réagi ?

-Ça a été un choc, bien sûr, mais en même temps, c'était facile, presque naturel.

Pour Lily, ça avait été naturel, oui, mais ça avait été loin d'être facile. Encore maintenant, elle ne se rappelait que trop bien l'angoisse glacée qui lui avait étreint le cœur à la pensée d'être différente. Mais il l'avait su plus tard qu'elle, il n'avait certainement pas encore vingt-cinq ans, mais il n'avait pas découvert ça enfant. Il avait eu de la chance. Elle se racla la gorge.

-Et ton oncle ?

-Oh, il a été super. Même s'il m'a dit que je ne devrais pas me servir de ces pouvoirs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, alors ?

-Je m'en suis servi ! Il fallait que je sache de quoi j'étais capable.

Il y eut une pause, un silence presque confortable. Un torrent coulait non loin et aux travers des arbres, on distinguait la vallée.

-Et toi ?, demanda t-il.

-Ça doit faire six ans, au moins, peut-être plus, je ne sais pas…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il s'est passé ce truc bizarre quand j'avais neuf ans, mais…

-Au moins six ans… ?

-Oui.

-C'est long…

-Oui…

-Et qui est au courant, alors ?

-Oh, une bonne dizaine de personnes. Mes parents, mes frères, mon meilleur ami… Et des gens qu'il a fallu mettre au courant. Et toi, tes parents savent ?

-J'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère m'a laissé chez mon oncle Frank quand j'étais petit.

Elle se tourna, surprise.

-Je suis désolée.

-Alors là, pas moi. Frank a été génial avec moi, il m'a aimé, disputé, soutenu. C'est même lui qui m'a trouvé ce boulot à New York… Oh, bon sang !

Il se leva précipitamment et regarda sa montre.

-Oh, non, j'avais promis à mon patron que je l'aiderais pour son inventaire… Tu peux me déposer… Là où on s'est trouvé, c'est très bien.

Lily lui attrapa la main et en un clin d'oeil, ils étaient de retour à New York.

-Merci.

Il tapota rapidement sur son portable et Lily le regardait, incapable de croire qu'il fallait déjà se quitter. Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et releva la tête.

-Je suis désolé…

-Pas de problème, je comprends., mentit Lily.

-Est-ce qu'on peut se revoir ? Demain ?

-Oui !, répondit-elle, trop vite.

-Disons, pour le petit-déjeuner ? Sept heures, c'est quelle heure, chez toi ?

-Midi.

-Un petit-déjeuner / déjeuner, alors ? Je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps, il faudra que j'aille travailler, mais…

-Moi non plus, j'aurais cours après…

Il lui lança un bref regard interrogatif.

-Je suis encore à l'école, mais j'ai dix-sept ans. Techniquement, je suis majeure.

Cachés par une masse de cheveux, ses oreilles rougirent et le reste de son visage ne tarda pas lui aussi à prendre une teinte carmin. Il eut la politesse de ne pas relever.

-Demain, sept heures – midi pour toi, ici ?

-Oui.

Il lui fit un franc sourire qui fit comprendre à Lily l'expression « Des papillons dans l'estomac », puis commença à s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il se retourna.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Adam.

-Lily.

Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et, en un bruissement, repartit à Poudlard.


	14. Félicité

_**Chapitre 14 : Félicité**_

En rentrant à Poudlard, Lily constata que ses condisciples s'étaient enfin décidés à investir le parc. Mais maintenant, c'était elle qui ne souhaitait voir personne. Essayant d'éviter au maximum les groupes d'étudiants, saluant et échangeant quelques mots avec les autres, elle retourna au château. Tout son esprit était en ébullition. Elle voulait être seule et réfléchir.

Un escalier eut la bonté de s'arrêter devant elle et elle monta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite qu'on l'appelait.

-Lily !

Elle releva les yeux, se retourna, secouant la tête et prit une inspiration. Elle en aurait presque oublié de respirer. Elle s'efforça de revenir au présent et sourit machinalement à Barney et Marianne.

-Salut, vous deux.

-Tu vas bien ? On ne t'a pas vu au déjeuner.

Barney pouvait être aussi surprotecteur que ses frères. Pourtant, il savait mieux que quiconque qu'elle était de taille à se défendre.

-Ça va, oui. Je n'avais pas très faim.

-Oh, mais tu as déchiré ta veste !, remarqua soudain Marianne.

Lily déplia le coude pour constater les dégâts.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai glissé.

Barney avait les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils formaient une barre au dessus de ses yeux bruns. Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda ailleurs pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Marianne tenta de changer de sujet.

-Nous allons dans le parc, tu nous accompagnes ?

-Non, merci, je suis un peu fatiguée, je crois que je vais aller me reposer.

-On te voit au dîner, alors ?

Lily se contenta d'opiner du chef et le petit couple reprit son chemin et la laissa reprendre le sien. Barney avait l'air pincé et les lèvres serrés. Marianne lui prit le bras.

-T'en fais pas. Elle était juste avec un garçon.

De retour dans la Salle Commune, Lily échangea quelques mots de politesse avec plus d'étudiants qu'elle n'aurait souhaité, mais réussit finalement à se retirer jusqu'à son dortoir. Il était vide et Lily en soupira de soulagement. Elle enleva sa veste, ses chaussures et grimpa dans son lit. Elle en tira les rideaux et bientôt, il n'y avait qu'un simple rai de lumière dans son nid improvisé. L'obscurité avait quelque chose de chaud, de rassurant et de propice à la réflexion. Pourtant, Lily ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. En fermant les yeux, elle voyait le visage d'Adam. Elle voulut se réprimander pour tellement de sentimentalisme, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Même l'idée qu'il fallait attendre toute une après-midi, toute une soirée, puis toute une matinée avant de le revoir lui paraissait presque intolérable.

Elle attendit ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, allongée, essayant de dormir, mais n'y parvenant pas. Elle joua cependant les endormies quand Lo et Diana vinrent dans le dortoir. Les deux jeunes filles virent les rideaux de Lily tirés et chuchotèrent quelques minutes avant de redescendre. À l'heure du repas, Lily constata qu'elle avait très faim (après tout, elle avait manqué le déjeuner) et, après avoir enfilé ses chaussures et un pull, se dépêcha de descendre. Elle était déjà d'humeur plus sociable et s'installa avec plaisir en face de Barney et Marianne. Cette dernière avait un sourire amusé qui s'accentuait quand elle relevait la tête vers Lily.

Mais la petite rousse avait déjà désamorcé la situation, au moins avec Barney. Entrant dans la Grande Salle, Lily avait avoué qu'elle s'était blessée à New York et laissa Barney attribuer son comportement étrange au fait qu'elle ne se faisait jamais mal et n'en avait simplement plus l'habitude. Elle voulait garder sa rencontre encore un peu secrète. Après tout, qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ? Pour une fois qu'elle avait un secret qui ne lui causait pas de peine. Barney et sa famille devraient donc attendre un peu avant d'être mis au courant. À dire vrai, si elle avait ressenti une once de culpabilité, c'était surtout à cause d'Albus, qui travaillait tant à chercher des informations sur elle et ses semblables.

La gêne s'était dissipée lorsqu'elle avait décidé qu'elle demanderait à Adam dès le lendemain s'il savait quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'ils étaient. Elle avait même du mal à croire qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'idée avant.

Lily avait prévu de garder le secret une semaine, peut-être moins. Elle approchait désormais dangereusement des deux mois.

Deux mois plein d'une insouciance qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais ressenti. Deux mois parfaits. Quand il ne travaillait pas, quand elle n'était pas en classe, ils étaient ensemble. Elle n'était qu'à un saut de lui et utilisait souvent cette prérogative. Il était loin de s'en plaindre, d'ailleurs et fut heureux quand elle se mit en tête de lui apprendre comment apparaître et disparaître à volonté. En échange, il voulut lui apprendre à poncer le bois, une capacité qui, selon lui, lui serait infiniment plus utile que la téléportation. Chacun apprit de l'autre avec un plaisir et un intérêt non dissimulés. Ils discutaient énormément, de tout, sans aucun tabou.

Il lui parla de son oncle, de la maison aux tuiles rouges dans laquelle il avait grandi, du premier livre qui l'avait touché et de son premier baiser et elle lui repaya honnêteté contre honnêteté. Un samedi pluvieux, sous la protection d'un parapluie, elle lui ouvrit les yeux sur la réalité de la Magie et de cet autre Monde dans lequel elle vivait. Elle savait que cela pouvait lui causer des ennuis, mais il promit de ne rien dire et elle lui faisait confiance.

Cependant, son absence de Poudlard ne manqua pas d'être remarquée. Lily n'était plus ni prudente, ni présente, une combinaison qui s'avéra problématique et fit soulever des sourcils. L'inquiétude de Barney augmentait de jour en jour, pourtant, il couvrit Lily sans rien demander, pas même une explication. Il n'en aurait de toute façon certainement pas eu l'opportunité, Lily étant toujours comme sur le départ, tournée, partant. Il réfléchit longtemps, s'en sentit coupable, mais décida que c'était pour le bien de Lily.

Un matin (le matin en Angleterre était le milieu de la nuit pour New York), au petit-déjeuner, Lily reçut une lettre de la maison. Elle saisit le parchemin rapidement, heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles, puisque cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'en avait pas eu. Elle se réjouit de savoir que les études de James se déroulaient à merveille et qu'Albus, après avoir souffert d'un petit rhume, se sentait bien mieux. C'était la deuxième partie de la lettre qui était intéressante, quand sa mère lui apprenait que Barney leur avait envoyé pour leur dire que Lily était bien plus absente de Poudlard ces dernières semaines. Elle jeta un œil à son ami qui eut l'élégance de paraître gêné. Elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée, aussi lui fit-elle un sourire et un petit signe. Elle consulta l'heure et vit qu'elle avait un peu de temps avant son premier cours. Elle se leva rapidement et rejoignit les plus proches toilettes.

Là, elle disparut et arriva dans la cuisine de ses parents. Sa mère poussa un cri de surprise et de joie et se leva pour embrasser sa fille. Sa famille, comme elle, était en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner, à l'exception de son père. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de James et tapa dans la main d'Albus.

-Où est Papa ?

-Déjà au travail., grimaça sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?, demanda Albus.

-Al, voyons, Lily peut venir quand elle veut !

-Oui, mais cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

-Je sais, oui., soupira Lily. Je suis désolée. C'est de ça justement que je voulais vous parler.

Intriguée, Ginny fit asseoir sa fille et reprit sa place à table.

-À New York, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et il est comme moi.

Un silence stupéfait suivit sa déclaration.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu es vraiment sûre ?

-Plutôt oui.

-Mais qui est-ce ?

-Il s'appelle Adam Jones, il a vingt-trois ans, il travaille chez un quincaillier et il m'apprend la menuiserie.

Le sourire qui fleurit sur les lèvres de Lily fut remarqué par sa mère, qui détourna le regard, pensive. Les questions se mirent à pleuvoir.

-Depuis quand tu le connais ?

-Depuis fin mars., marmotta t-elle.

-Depuis… ! Wow ! Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu nous prévenir ?

La voix plus calme d'Albus retentit.

-Est-ce qu'il sait quelque chose sur toi ? Sur lui ? Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ?

-Non comme nous, il n'a rencontré que moi. Il ne sait rien.

-Invite-le un dimanche à déjeuner avec nous.

-Maman !, s'exclama James, choqué.

Cette dernière leva la main en geste de paix.

-S'il est comme Lily, pourquoi pas ? Ça permettra à ton frère de lui poser le million de questions qu'il a déjà en tête.

-Ça ne va pas être un problème ? Après tout, on n'est pas vraiment une famille typique.

-Je lui ai dit à propos de la Magie.

-Tu as quoi ?!, vociféra James.

-Je lui ai dit.

Lily s'efforçait de rester calme, mais l'habitude des hommes de sa vie de la considérer comme une petite fille incapable de se débrouiller toute seule commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

-Et s'il le répète ? Tu pourrais avoir de gros ennuis !

-Il a promis de garder le secret. Et je lui fais confiance.

Le calme avec lequel Lily avait dit cette phrase avait éberlué James. Son regard tomba sur l'horloge.

-Il faudra qu'on en reparle. Je dois aller à l'entraînement.

-Et moi en classe.

James sortit, Lily disparut et le calme revint dans la cuisine. Ginny échangea un regard avec Albus et fut à nouveau surprise par la différences de caractères entre celui d'Al et ceux de James et Lily. James était un Weasley dans le corps d'un Potter, il était enthousiaste, bruyant et impulsif. Lily, elle, était une Weasley en tous points. Chaque jour, Ginny se voyait un peu plus en sa fille. Mais Albus était bien différent, il était posé, calme et réfléchi. Ginny se demandait souvent si c'était quelque chose qui venait des Potter et regrettait toutes les conversations qu'elle n'avait pas eu avec ses beaux-parents. Elle revint au présent et répondit à la question silencieuse de son fils.

-Tout va bien… C'est juste que le temps passe vite.

-Une seconde est une seconde, Maman. Mais certaines secondes passent plus vite que d'autres, oui.

Ginny se resservit une tasse de thé.

-Tu es inquiète ?

-Pas toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Albus essuya sa bouche dans une serviette et se leva.

-Je vais aller faire des recherches.

Revenue à Poudlard, Lily était de nettement moins bonne humeur. James la prenait toujours de haut. Elle avait prouvé qu'elle savait s'occuper d'elle, non ? Et maintenant, à cause de ça, elle allait être en retard en cours ! Trottinant, son sac sur l'épaule, elle arrangea une mèche de cheveux rebelle dans son chignon. À un couloir de la salle, elle s'arrêta net, ses pieds refusant d'avancer davantage. En sept ans à Poudlard, hormis quand elle était chez Acacio, elle n'avait pas manqué un seul cours et n'avait été en retard que deux fois. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas faire l'école buissonnière, juste cette fois ? Et puis, après enfin avoir parlé d'Adam, elle voulait le voir. Elle fit demi-tour, trouva un placard où elle entra et, sans prendre la peine de laisser son sac ou de se changer, elle disparut.

Le studio d'Adam était plongé dans une semi-obscurité, mais Lily le connaissait suffisamment pour y naviguer. La salle de bains était sur la gauche de la porte d'entrée, la chambre en face, la cuisine contre le mur. C'était petit, confortable, rassurant. Un des volets était ouvert, laissant entrer les lumières de la ville. Adam dormait paisiblement et, en le voyant ainsi, Lily ressentit quelque chose de si fort qu'elle faillit s'élancer vers lui. Elle inspira, bloqua sa respiration trois secondes et expira lentement. Plus calme, elle posa délicatement son sac au sol et s'approcha enfin d'Adam. Il remua, sentant une présence près de lui.

-Ce n'est que moi, rendors-toi.

Il sourit dans son sommeil, saisit la main qu'elle lui avait donné et la porta à ses lèvres. Il s'assoupit ainsi, son souffle réchauffant les doigts de Lily. Elle les lui laissa un instant avant de récupérer sa main. Elle alla s'installer dans un fauteuil et s'y lova, ses jambes repliées sous elle. Elle prit la couverture qui trônait sur un des bras et la serra contre elle. Elle sentait comme lui et elle finit par s'endormir, accompagnée de son odeur. Lily se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube et s'étira en se levant. Elle étouffa un bâillement et alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bains, où elle dénoua ses cheveux et enleva sa veste et sa cravate. Plus à son aise, elle alla dans la cuisine se faire un café. Adam dormait toujours, il avait à peine remué et Lily le regarda avec toute la tendresse du monde.

Une tasse à la main, elle marcha dans le petit appartement. Il y avait des photos un peu partout, toutes du New Jersey, presque toutes avec Frank, l'oncle qui l'avait élevé. Certaines floues, certaines anciennes, derrière la maison, dans l'atelier, dans les bois… Une de Frank avec Adam, les deux souriants, se ressemblant d'une manière si incroyable qu'on les aurait cru père et fils. Mais la préférée de Lily était aussi une des plus vieilles photos. Adam y avait cinq ans, un petit sac à dos sur les épaules et un ours en peluche dans les bras. Debout sur le perron de la maison, il paraissait minuscule, mais son sourire, lui, était gigantesque. Adam lui avait dit que la photo avait été prise dix minutes après que sa mère l'ait abandonné. Frank l'avait soulevé dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et lui avait dit que toutes les personnes qui venaient vivre dans cette maison devait être pris en photo devant ladite maison. Une façon comme une autre de dire à un enfant qui n'avait rien qu'il avait maintenant une maison et quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Adam avait bien compris le message, avait souri alors que Frank prenait la photo et s'était jeté dans ses bras peu après.

Quand Adam lui avait proposé il y avait peu de temps de passer un week-end avec lui chez son oncle, elle avait été honorée et ravie. Il avait déjà pensé à tout.

-On pourrait dire que tes parents travaillent au consulat anglais à New York, ça expliquerait ton accent. On pourrait y aller en train, j'essaie de ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs chez lui. On pourrait faire ça après tes examens, si tu veux. Enfin, si… Si tu es disponible…

Lily regarda par la fenêtre, un sourire irrépressible aux lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la ville était belle jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voie avec les yeux d'Adam. Il ferait beau aujourd'hui et même s'il devait normalement aller travailler, Lily se demanda brusquement s'ils pouvaient passer la journée ensemble. Une journée de folie, volée à leurs vies réglées, elle avait l'impression, comme du papier à musique. Elle se tourna pour le regarder, il dormait encore. Son cœur rata un battement et elle y porta une main, dans une tentative vaine pour le calmer.

Elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne. L'envie n'était pas vraiment venue, ni la personne. À Poudlard, elle avait des amis, des potes, des copines, mais personne, personne jamais n'avait allumé cette flamme en elle, ce désir, ce besoin quasi douloureux. Elle avait su, grâce à une conversation avec sa mère il y avait un an, qu'il y avait eu un moment très précis où elle avait regardé dans les yeux de Harry et vit ce qu'il y avait dans les siens depuis des années.

Et quand Lily regardait Adam et qu'il la regardait, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui l'enchantait et l'effrayait en même temps. Elle s'approcha du lit, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il reposait sur le dos, un bras le long du corps, l'autre au dessus de la tête sur l'oreiller. Il portait un T-shirt bleu foncé et Lily le trouva beau.

Elle s'approcha encore et rencontra le bord du lit. Elle vint s'asseoir en biais de lui, ne pouvant quitter son visage des yeux. Assise sur ses pieds, sa main à lui venait reposer près de ses genoux. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et se pencha en avant. Ses bras lui servant d'appui, elle était tout contre lui et d'un geste, écarta une mèche de cheveux de son front. Sa respiration était paisible, régulière et Lily décida en cet instant qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Elle se pencha davantage et, d'une pression des lèvres, lui donna son premier baiser. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, mais chaudes et douces. Elle le sentit sourire, mais il garda les paupières fermés. Elle l'embrassa encore et il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

-Il y a de pires façons de se réveiller.

Elle lui sourit, le cœur trop plein pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Il y eut un troisième baiser, plus passionné et la pluie vint cogner aux fenêtres du studio. Il la regarda comme jamais personne ne l'avait regardé auparavant et caressa sa joue.

-J'ai cru que tu étais un rêve.

Elle secoua la tête et l'embrassa pour prouver sa présence. Le baiser se fit fougueux, aussi fougueux que l'orage qui occupait désormais le ciel. Un éclair le déchira alors qu'il la faisait basculer sous lui. Elle gémit, le tonnerre gronda. Le réveil émit des bips stridents et ils en sursautèrent avant de se mettre à rire. Il posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rouler sur le côté pour éteindre de deux doigts vengeurs le maudit appareil. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle le regardait et il approcha sa tête pour que leurs fronts se touchent. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à ne se parler qu'avec les yeux. Puis, il proposa :

-Petit-déjeuner ?

Elle répondit par l'affirmative et ils se levèrent. Dehors, la tempête était passée.

 _Dommage. Je serais volontiers restée comme ça avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps._

Mais le regarder préparer le petit-déjeuner, en bas de pyjama, T-shirt et les cheveux ébouriffés, était tout un spectacle. Il était à l'aise dans sa petite cuisine, tournant sur lui-même pour chercher des œufs, mettre la cafetière en route, prendre des couverts. Elle s'assit, son menton reposant dans la paume de sa main. Il préparait des œufs brouillés en relevant de temps à autre la tête pour lui sourire.

-J'ai parlé de toi à ma famille.

-Vraiment ? Et ?

Lily ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

-Mais ma mère t'invite à déjeuner avec nous.

-Je l'apprécie déjà… Dis, tu n'as peut-être pas le temps, ou pas envie, mais… Ça te dirait si on passait la journée ensemble ? Je pourrais appeler mon patron, dire que je ne me sens pas bien et on irait à la plage.

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre (accepter, bien sûr), tout se mit à vibrer dans la pièce. Lily agrippa la main d'Adam pour les transporter ailleurs s'il le fallait, mais les tremblements ne durèrent qu'une poignée de secondes. Lily allait se tourner vers Adam, interloquée, quand, à deux mètres d'elle, apparut sans prévenir une forme familière.


	15. La fin du début

_**Chapitre 15 : La fin du début**_

-Non !, cria Lily, une main en avant, s'élançant pour se mettre devant la personne qui venait d'arriver.

Adam arrêta net son geste, surpris.

-C'est mon frère !

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-James, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, comment tu m'as trouvé, comment tu as fait ?

James, plié en deux, comme sous le coup d'une douleur, laissa échapper un gémissement et un juron.

-Je ne referais plus jamais ça.

-James !

Ce dernier parut prendre sur lui et se releva. Et là, il fit quelque chose à laquelle Lily ne s'attendait pas : il la prit dans les bras et la serra un moment contre lui. Elle l'enlaça en retour, surprise, inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que… ? Est-ce que… ?

Ses lèvres tremblaient, des larmes pointaient déjà dans ses yeux et son cœur semblait être comprimé dans un étau.

-Non, non… Tout le monde va bien, tout le monde va bien., la rassura t-il.

Elle soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers Adam, qui lui sourit.

-James, voici Adam.

Le premier se rembrunit et ne fit que jeter un œil au second.

-Lily, il faut qu'on parle.

-Comment tu es arrivé ici, au fait ?, l'interrompit-elle.

Impatient, James pinça les lèvres, mais répondit.

-On a contacté Barney, il a dit que tu n'étais pas en cours. Al a trouvé cette potion et cette formule qui permet de retrouver et de t'envoyer au plus proche parent dans le monde.

-Et il a fait ça en si peu de temps ?

-Tu parles, grogna James, on s'est assis sur cette possibilité de te retrouver depuis deux ans.

-Je ne suis partie qu'une matinée !

-Oui, et avec toi, ça voulait dire que tu pouvais être n'importe où dans le monde !

-J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis adulte, je peux me débrouiller toute seule !, éclata Lily. Tu ne peux pas me faire un peu confiance ?

-Je te fais confiance., répondit James, d'un ton apaisant. C'est à tous les autres que je ne fais pas confiance.

Il regardait Adam en disant cela et celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

-James ?

-Al a fait des recherches sur lui, Lily.

-James ! Je vous l'ai dit à cause de Barney, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous…

-Il t'a menti., la coupa James.

Que tout l'immeuble s'écroule sous ses pieds l'aurait moins surprise. Sous le choc, elle regarda Adam. Il paraissait aussi choqué qu'elle et cela la rassura : ça n'était probablement qu'une méprise. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu James ainsi, il avait l'air désolé, il avait l'air… d'avoir pitié. Elle se recula d'Adam et pâlit. James plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Il y en a d'autres comme toi, Lily. Il le savait. Il les a même rencontrés.

Lily ne pouvait plus penser ou respirer. Mais James continua tout de même.

-Il y a deux semaines, il est parti au Colorado. Al a vérifié, il y a des événements bizarres qui se passent là-bas. Il doit y avoir des gens comme toi là-bas, mais il ne sait pas exactement où.

James s'arrêta. Il n'avait jamais vu sa petite sœur aussi désemparée, aussi bouleversée et il avait pourtant été présent lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas comme eux, la plus insupportable des punitions selon elle. Lily regarda Adam et son silence valait toutes les confessions. Son regard se durcit et son cœur se ferma : elle n'avait jamais pleuré à cause d'un homme et elle ne comptait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

-Où ?, demanda t-elle, d'une voix glaciale. Où sont-ils ?

Il n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il y avait comme une chape de plomb qui s'était abattu sur ses épaules, qui comprimait son cœur et tordait ses entrailles. Le monstre de la colère lui fit voir rouge. Elle se tourna vers James, qui frémit et elle lui attrapa la manche. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils étaient de retour en Angleterre, dans le grenier où se terrait Albus.

-Lily !, s'exclama ce dernier.

Elle lâcha James et disparut sans un mot.

-Non !, cria James, trop tard.

Il jura et passa une main dans ses cheveux en grimaçant. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose de spirituel, mais le regard froid de Lily était encore trop présent dans son esprit.

-C'était une connerie. On n'aurait pas dû lui dire.

Lily était reparti directement chez Adam.

-Tu savais qu'il y en avait d'autres et tu m'as menti.

Elle mettait ses chaussures et ramassait sa veste et son sac.

-Lily, attends, s'il-te-plaît… Oui, je savais qu'il y en avait d'autres. Je le savais, mais j'avais promis de ne rien dire.

-Tu avais promis ? Tu avais promis ? Tu crois que j'étais censé parler de Magie à n'importe qui ?

Elle s'avançait vers lui maintenant et à chaque pas en avant, il reculait devant cette rage, cette peine, ces yeux chocolats qu'il avait tant aimé et qui avaient noircis de colère.

-S'il-te-plaît, sois patiente, je te promets que …

-Tu promets ?!

Il se cogna contre le mur. Dehors, le vent soufflait, comme possédé d'une fureur glacée.

-Dis-moi où ils sont.

Sa voix ne ressemblait pas à sa voix et il se sentit perdu. Physiquement, elle était la même, une petite écolière britannique, une splendide jeune femme.

 _Reviens-moi, Lily…_

-Non.

Elle l'attrapa par le devant de son T-shirt et quand elle le repoussa, ils étaient sur une route poussiéreuse et désertique, uniquement éclairé par des rayons de lune.

-Lily…

-Dis-moi où ils sont.

-Non.

Il avait promis de ne rien dire et bien souvent, il avait été à deux doigts de lui expliquer. Mais elle n'était plus elle-même et, qui qu'elle soit, il avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle les trouvait. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait juré le secret. Tout le corps de Lily était raide et elle tendit le bras, mais il ne bougea pas d'un muscle. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal, jamais. Elle approcha sa main de son visage et une fraction de seconde, il crut qu'elle lui revenait.

Lily lui toucha la tempe et les yeux d'Adam devinrent vitreux. Elle disparut.

Elle réapparut en un bruissement dans le grenier.

-Lily !, s'exclama James, bondissant d'une chaise.

Albus aussi se leva de son bureau, ses yeux verts l'examinant.

-Je vais bien., dit-elle, machinalement. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Elle descendit l'escalier étroit et raide et les frères entendirent la porte de sa chambre se fermer et le verrou s'actionner.

-Nous devrions y aller, non ?

-Alors, là, j'en ai aucune idée., répondit James.

Ils allèrent toquer à sa porte, mais elle ne répondit pas. Al appuya son oreille contre la porte, mais n'entendit rien. Les frères attendirent un long moment, mais elle ne leur ouvrit pas. En désespoir de cause, ils remontèrent au grenier. Après tout, James avait déjà manqué son entraînement. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter, évaluant ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant. Albus voulait retrouver les autres, ceux comme Lily, James était plus réservé.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux attendre. Maintenant que j'ai vu ces anomalies, que je connais l'État, je suis sûr que je peux les retrouver.

-Bien, tant mieux, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète.

Il répondit au regard interrogatif de son frère.

-Lily.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau d'Albus.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu quand elle a compris. Et maintenant, elle revient, sans rien dire et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre…

-Ils étaient amis, elle a besoin de temps.

Al comprenait le fonctionnement de deux personnes : Lily et James. Aussi fut-il surpris quand ce dernier secoua la tête.

-Ils n'étaient pas amis.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour saisir ce que James essayait de sous entendre.

-Oh.

Lily avait entendu ses frères frapper à sa porte, puis s'éloigner. Elle jeta son sac sur son lit et enleva ses chaussures. Elle ne supportait plus ses vêtements, elle ne supportait plus sa peau. Elle alla dans sa salle de bains, jeta son uniforme au sol et se glissa dans la douche. Elle laissa l'eau brûlante la réchauffer un long moment, mais l'impression d'être gelée perdurait. Elle s'essuya dans une serviette aux couleurs de Gryffondor qu'elle détesta sans comprendre pourquoi et qui atterrit elle aussi au sol. Enveloppée dans un peignoir, elle revint dans sa chambre. Elle poussa son sac du lit et s'y allongea.

L'obscurité était totale, les rideaux fermés, mais ses yeux grands ouverts. Elle plongea dans une profonde rêverie, dont elle ne sortit qu'en entendant toquer à sa porte.

-Lily ? Je peux entrer ?

La voix de sa mère.

-Non.

-Lily…

Ginny essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais sa fille l'avait verrouillée. Lily s'assit sur son lit, agita la main et le verrou cliqueta. Ginny entra, l'air navrée.

-Tes frères m'ont raconté. Je suis désolée.

-Je vais bien.

Ginny approcha et s'assit en face de sa fille sur le lit. Elle l'examina d'un regard attentif, s'attendant à des traces de larmes sur les joues, à un front plissé, à des lèvres tremblantes et à des yeux rouges, mais elle ne vit rien de tout cela. Elle regardait ce visage qu'elle connaissait tant et elle ne le reconnut pas. Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête, essayant de cacher son inquiétude doublée d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu manges avec nous ?

-Oui.

-Bon.

Elle espéra que sa fille serait plus d'humeur à discuter plus tard et quitta la pièce. Lily referma sa chambre d'un revers de la main et se rallongea jusqu'à ce que James l'appelle pour venir dîner. Elle s'habilla alors rapidement d'un jean et d'un vieux pull tricoté par sa grand-mère et descendit les escaliers. Tout le monde était déjà installé et elle prit sa place.

-Bonsoir Papa.

Son père lui sourit.

-Bonsoir Lily.

Harry n'était rentré que depuis une dizaine de minutes et avait à peine eu le temps d'embrasser sa femme avant d'être assailli de nouvelles informations. L'arrivée de sa fille le matin même, cet autre qu'elle avait trouvé, les recherches de ses fils, la découverte du voyage au Colorado et des événements étranges qui s'y déroulaient et qui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille d'Albus, le sortilège qui avait envoyé James à New York et ce qui en avait découlé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de digérer quoi que ce soit et espéra que les airs alarmés de son aîné et de sa femme ne soient dus qu'à leur inquiétude.

Il y aurait eu trop à penser et sur trop de sujets pour pouvoir efficacement comprendre toutes les implications de ce qui s'était passé. De plus, si Lily avait vraiment forgé un lien aussi fort avec cet autre, cet Adam, c'était encore plus problématique. Et c'était sans même mentionner le coup de vieux qu'il avait pris en pensant que sa dernière enfant avait eu son premier béguin.

Le début du repas se déroula en silence, tous lançant presque chacun leur tour des regards furtifs à Lily qui les ignorait. James soupirait de plus en plus fort, grognant, énervé et inquiet. À chaque fois, sa mère ou son frère tentait de l'apaiser d'un coup d'œil compatissant, mais il en aurait fallu plus pour le jeune homme. Il souffla fortement une nouvelle fois.

-James.

Le rappel à l'ordre de son père le calma davantage que les tentatives de Ginny et Albus. Il posa sa fourchette et releva le menton de son assiette.

-Désolé.

Harry profita du fait que le silence était enfin rompu pour s'adresser à sa fille.

-Je sais que ta journée ne s'est pas passée comme tu l'aurais voulu, mais tu as bientôt des examens. De ce que j'ai compris, Barney t'a couverte pour aujourd'hui, mais je pense que tu devrais retourner à Poudlard dès demain matin, voire ce soir. Les filles de ton dortoir vont se poser des questions si tu n'y es pas, c'est déjà assez étrange que tu ais disparu toute une journée.

Il s'arrêta de parler, conscient qu'il ne faisait que combler un silence. Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite et Harry crut un moment qu'elle n'allait rien dire.

-Je voulais dormir ici ce soir. Et aller au Ministère avec toi demain matin.

Ils échangèrent tous des regards surpris. Harry fronça les sourcils et les rides de son front s'accentuèrent.

-Au Ministère ?, répéta t-il.

Très calmement, avec des gestes lents et mesurés, Lily croisa ses couverts dans son assiette vide et tapota ses lèvres de sa serviette. Son père ne l'avait jamais vu aussi composée. Lily n'était pas composée, elle était forte, passionnée, maladroite, mais jamais composée. Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac de Harry et il comprit l'inquiétude de sa famille.

-Je veux que tout le monde sache de quoi je suis capable. Je ne veux plus me cacher.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit ses paroles.

-Lily, tu... Tu ne peux pas !, essaya de s'opposer sa mère.

-J'ai entendu ça toute ma vie. Les choses que je ne peux pas faire. Je dois être prudente, je dois faire attention…

-Justement, oui. Ça pourrait être dangereux…

Lily eut un sourire froid qui pétrifia même Albus.

-Dangereux… Dangereux pour qui ?

-Lily, je te l'interdis.

Elle regarda son père droit dans les yeux.

-Je le ferais avec ou sans ton aide. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me rendre au Ministère.

-Bon, bon, on se calme, on se calme.

Curieusement, la voix de la raison était celle de James. Plus personne ne mangeait. Le tic-tac de l'horloge fut le seul bruit qui régna dans la maison pendant un moment.

-Tu devrais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, c'est une grosse décision.

-Pas la peine de me prendre de haut, j'y ai déjà réfléchi.

Elle se leva de table et regarda un à un les membres de sa famille.

-Je préférerais avoir votre soutien, mais je peux faire sans.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Harry réfléchissait.

-Je t'accompagnerais demain au Ministère.

Lily hocha la tête.

-Merci Papa.

Elle quitta la cuisine et ils l'entendirent monter les escaliers et la porte de sa chambre se fermer.

-Tu vas l'accompagner ?, se choqua James.

-Que voulais-tu que je dise ? Je crains que nous n'ayons pas vraiment le choix.

-Ça pourrait tous nous mettre dans le pétrin !

Sa mère le regarda avec un éclair de colère et de consternation dans les yeux. Il se reprit.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Viens. Je voudrais localiser ces autres plus précisément, j'aurais besoin d'aide.

Al s'était levé et les deux frères sortirent, laissant leurs parents devant des plats et des assiettes à moitié terminés. Ils soupirèrent, inquiets.

-Nous devrions essayer de la faire changer d'avis.

-Ah oui, quand est-ce que ça a déjà marché, ça ?

Ginny souffla, en colère devant sa propre impuissance. Harry ne fit rien pour l'apaiser, sachant que parfois, c'était la meilleure manière de l'énerver davantage. Elle se leva, empilant la vaisselle et partit dans la cuisine. Harry prit le reste et la suivit. Devant l'évier, elle se calmait les nerfs en frottant à la main un plat qui avait accroché. Il posa son fardeau à côté d'elle et après l'avoir rempli d'eau, mit à chauffer la théière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, alors ?, finit-elle par demander, le plat récalcitrant récuré à l'extrême.

-La soutenir, comme toujours. Mais si elle compte vraiment faire ça, il faut prévenir McGonagall au plus vite.

Ginny laissa tomber l'éponge dans l'eau, plissant les yeux. Elle avait complètement oublié.

-Elle risque d'avoir des ennuis.

-C'est McGonagall. Ce ne sera ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'elle a des ennuis parce qu'elle a voulu protéger un de ses élèves.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'aller au Ministère est la réponse ?

-Oh non. Mais Lily sait se protéger.

Ginny se tourna vers la fenêtre et son regard s'y perdit. Harry la rejoignit, l'enlaça par derrière et posa son menton sur son épaule.

-Peut-être qu'on a voulu la couver trop longtemps., admit-elle.

Ils regardèrent la rue, plongés chacun dans leurs pensées. Harry se reprit en premier et embrassa la joue de sa femme.

-Tu te rappelles comme la vie était tellement plus simple quand on était gamins à Poudlard ?

Il lui arracha un rire.


	16. Le début de la fin

_**Chapitre 16 : Le début de la fin**_

Lily passa la soirée seule dans sa chambre, à lire un livre dont elle ne retint rien. James et Albus, dans le grenier, faisaient des recherches de leur côté, mais n'arrivaient à rien. James ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et ralentissait Albus. Ce dernier le supporta autant que possible, comprenant bien ce qu'il traversait. Être plus analytique et moins émotionnel avait au moins ses avantages. Pour finir, il lui suggéra de rejoindre leurs parents et James descendit.

Harry et Ginny, installés dans le bureau qu'ils occupaient conjointement, essayaient de se préparer au mieux pour le lendemain. Ils avaient commencé par contacter McGonagall et en avait profité pour lui dire que Lily n'était pas encore prête à revenir. Elle exprima son inquiétude, tout comme sa déception. De plus, elle craignait que Lily, une fois que le monde saurait qu'elle n'était pas une vraie Sorcière chercherait à l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard. Elle proposa aussi de les accompagner au Ministère comme soutien à Lily, mais ses parents refusèrent. Harry ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur eux plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Lily voulait que tout le monde sache, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde devait savoir.

James se signala en frappant doucement au chambranle de la porte. Ginny lui fit signe de rentrer et ils discutèrent tous les trois un long moment. Leur fils proposa de retourner parler à Lily, voulant la faire changer d'avis. Harry était d'accord, mais Ginny souhaitait, plus que de parler à Lily, que Lily leur parle.

Elle laissa les garçons dans le bureau et monta l'escalier pour rejoindre sa fille. Elle toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

-Entrez.

Lily était assise en tailleur sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux. Ginny ferma la porte.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Elle s'assit devant sa fille.

-James a dit que tu semblais très proche de cet Adam.

L'attaque était inattendue, mais porta. Une fraction de seconde, Ginny eut l'impression de revoir sa fille : la colère, la douleur de la trahison se fit voir dans ses yeux. Mais cela resta fugitif et son regard redevint glacé, sans expression.

-C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance.

-Ça n'est pas ta faute.

Lily ferma son livre et haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait plus d'importance. Sa mère vit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas discuter, mais néanmoins, elle persista.

-James a aussi dit que tu l'as déposé ici et que tu es repartie.

-Je voulais qu'il me dise où étaient ces autres. Il a refusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, alors ?

-Je suis partie. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

Lily ne disait pas tout, Ginny en était certaine.

-Je sais que tu as peur d'être seule, mais je ne crois pas que tout avouer au Ministère…

-Peur d'être seule ?, l'interrompit Lily. Je n'ai pas peur d'être seule au contraire, plus le temps passe, plus j'ai peur des autres gens.

-Pourquoi veux-tu leur dire, alors ?

Elle scrutait sa fille, essayant de comprendre. Celle-ci se leva pour se soustraire à son regard et se posta à la fenêtre.

-Je suis fatiguée, Maman. Je vais aller me coucher.

-Il n'est même pas neuf heures.

-Demain sera une grosse journée.

Elle resta immobile, les bras croisés, son attention se portant au loin, vers quelque chose que sa mère ne pouvait même pas imaginer. Quand elle sortit de sa songerie, sa mère n'avait pas bougé et la fixait toujours. Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, mais aucune chaleur, aucune émotion ne transparaissait de ce geste.

-Bonne nuit, Maman.

Elle passa dans sa salle de bains et entendit la porte de sa chambre se fermer quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se dévêtit, enfila un pyjama et retourna lire son livre sur son lit. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elle éteignit la lumière et s'allongea. La maison étaient encore pleine de bruits, les voix de ses frères résonnaient, les pas de ses parents faisaient grincer le vieux parquet. Après un long moment, les sons diminuèrent, mais Lily, toujours éveillée, entendait parfois des craquements, grincements et des respirations provenant du mur de la salle de bains. James ne devait pas non plus dormir.

La nuit fut longue et pluvieuse. Le lendemain, il faisait gris et inhabituellement froid. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, James était déjà installé à table, devant un mug fumant de thé. Elle entendait ses parents dans le salon, Albus devait être dans sa chambre ou au grenier.

-C'est une mauvaise idée., assena James sans pitié. Et ça se répercutera sur toute la famille.

Elle ne répondit rien et se servit un verre de jus d'orange avant de venir s'asseoir à table. Il se renfrogna encore un peu plus : Lily ne refusait jamais la confrontation et le fait qu'elle l'ignore maintenant le perturbait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'exprimer. Il saisit sa tasse et sortit de la pièce à la recherche d'Albus. Il croisa ses parents sur le pas de la porte et grommela quelque chose avant de s'éloigner. Lily les salua.

-Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu veux vraiment venir au Ministère ?, demanda son père.

-Je suis sûre.

-Alors, on part dans dix minutes.

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la cuisine, laissant son verre qu'elle n'avait pas touché. Ginny se rappela sa conversation de la veille avec Albus : certaines secondes passaient plus vite que d'autres, mais certaines étaient plus longues et les dix minutes qui suivirent semblèrent durer une éternité et à peine quelques instants. Harry ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention, même si leur célébrité rendait ça presque impossible. Ainsi, ils s'étaient mis d'accords pour que Ginny ne les accompagne pas au Ministère et parte travailler à la Gazette du Sorcier comme elle le faisait habituellement.

James commençait plus tard et s'il partait parfois en même temps que son père, cette fois-ci, il ne se montra même pas quand ils partirent. Le mauvais pressentiment de Ginny ne l'avait pas quitté durant la nuit, malgré tout ce qu'avait pu dire Harry ou les préparatifs qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble. Elle enlaça sa fille, mais la froideur qui l'accueillit la fit la lâcher rapidement. Elle les regarda disparaître avec une boule dans le ventre.

En arrivant au Ministère, Harry se sentait aussi nerveux que sa femme. Lily, elle, était de glace.

-Je t'ai organisé un entretien avec un conseiller du Ministre, mais je resterai avec toi, d'accord ?

-Comme tu veux.

-Tu peux encore reculer, si tu veux.

-Je sais ce que je veux.

Harry n'insista pas, comprenant le message. Ils subirent trois blagues « Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait emmener sa fille au travail aujourd'hui » avant d'être reçu par un homme ventripotent au sourire factice qui ne commença par parler qu'à son père. Celui-ci signala que c'était en fait à Lily qu'il fallait parler et l'homme se tourna enfin pour la saluer. Elle ne se fatigua pas à retenir son nom, il avait peu d'importance.

Elle souleva une table basse à un mètre du sol et enfin, l'attention de l'homme s'accrut. Son excitation monta de plus en plus au fur et à mesure où Lily montrait de quoi elle était capable. Ce que Harry ou le reste de sa famille craignait (qu'on les accuse de l'avoir caché et qu'on la mette au ban de la société Magique) semblait bien loin de l'esprit du bureaucrate. Harry expliqua le peu qu'ils savaient et voyait les rouages s'enclencher dans la crâne de l'autre homme. Loin d'apprécier son enthousiasme, il s'en inquiétait, mais son air préoccupé n'arrêta pas les questions.

-Mais que peut-elle faire d'autre ? Vous imaginez les possibilités de tout cela ?

Oui, Harry les avait imaginé et pris en compte il y avait bien des années. S'il avait espéré que Lily puisse mener une vie relativement normale avant, il avait bien compris depuis lors que ce n'était plus possible et ça lui brisait le cœur. Il ne répondit pas, la question étant de toute manière purement rhétorique.

-J'envoie un message au Ministre, il doit être mis au courant tout de suite.

Sans attendre de réponse, ils commencèrent à parcourir les couloirs.

-Imaginez ce qui va nous être possible désormais. Il faudra que nous mettions tous nos chercheurs là-dessus.

Il se tourna vers Lily, qui marchait d'un pas calme derrière eux.

-Il y en a d'autres comme toi ?

Lily ne répondit rien, mais un éclair apparut dans ses yeux. Il ne le remarqua même pas et continua à marcher.

-Ah, nous le verrons bien. Il faut à tous prix que nous répliquions ses pouvoirs.

-Les répliquer ?

Harry le stoppa, attrapant sa manche.

-Bien sûr, quoi d'autre ? Avec l'aide de Lily, nous pourrons faire de grandes choses…

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un grand hall au cœur du Ministère. Autour d'eux, des fonctionnaires, des officiels, des secrétaires et des visiteurs tourbillonnaient, discutant, travaillant. Harry allait protester quand des chuchotements de surprise se firent entendre. Ayant reçu le message, le Ministre venait à leur rencontre. Henry Teague était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, d'une prestance parfaite malgré son âge et un politicien jusqu'au bout des ongles. Harry vit quelque chose s'allumer dans le visage de Lily, mais c'était quelque chose dont on n'aurait tiré aucune chaleur, aucun réconfort.

Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux, mais il était déjà trop tard, Harry le lut dans le regard de sa fille. Il secoua la tête, la suppliant des yeux. Elle fit un simple mouvement de la main et un bureau glissa rapidement vers elle avec des grincements sourds. Elle grimpa dessus avec agilité et s'y tint debout, tandis qu'un halètement général avait pris la foule. Elle ne commença par ne s'adresser qu'à son père, mais un silence relatif était tombé et tous pouvaient l'entendre.

-Tu sais, quand j'étais en Troisième et que j'ai vraiment commencé à m'intéresser au monde dans lequel je vivais, j'ai eu de longues conversations avec l'oncle Percy. Il m'a expliqué le fonctionnement du Ministère, m'a conseillé plusieurs livres que j'ai dévoré en quelques jours, mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Alors, je me suis rendue invisible et me suis infiltrée au Ministère.

Il y eut des hoquets de surprise et Harry aurait voulu s'élancer pour faire descendre sa fille, mais un sombre instinct lui disait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Lily regarda Teague et elle continua froidement :

-Quand il est devenu Ministre, je l'ai surveillé. Je m'installais dans un coin de son bureau pour le regarder… travailler.

Le dernier mot fut dit avec une telle morgue que ce fut désormais sur le Ministre que l'attention se porta. Celui-ci pâlit.

-Miss Potter…

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien sur votre sordide liaison avec votre assistante. Ce que je dirais, c'est ceci : vous prétendez travailler pour le bien de la Communauté Magique, mais vous cherchez juste à maintenir et à étendre votre pouvoir. Ce n'est peut-être pas criminel, mais ce n'est certainement pas moral. Pour toutes ces raisons, je vous condamne à l'exil.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait le temps de réagir, Lily leva la main et le Ministre disparut. Il y eut des cris de surprise, de panique, des imprécations et des hurlements de rage. Harry dégaina vivement sa baguette, Lily ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Des sorts de toutes sortes fusèrent vers elle et son père, mais elle les stoppa d'un geste. D'un autre, elle fit s'envoler les baguettes des mains de leurs propriétaires et elles atterrirent au sol devant elles.

-N'ayez pas peur. Je vous servirai bien mieux qu'il ne l'a jamais fait.

D'abord si réactive, la foule, choquée, se tut. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Harry.

-Lily ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

-Je n'ai plus cinq ans, Papa.

La panique atteignait rarement Harry James Potter, il avait trop subi pour se laisser prendre facilement par l'affolement, mais il se sentait désormais au bord de la folie.

-Lily… Lily… Je t'en prie… Tu ne peux pas…

-Je ne peux pas…, répéta t-elle.

Elle semblait presque amusée et fixa un moment un point invisible au dessus des têtes de tout le monde.

-Je ne peux pas ? Vraiment ? Papa, je suis la seule personne qui puisse. En sept ans, j'ai plus vu que quiconque. J'ai mis le pied dans tous les pays du monde, appris d'autres langues, d'autres coutumes. J'ai vu des océans, des montagnes, des volcans, des villes, des villages, des bidonvilles, des forêts, des lacs, des cascades, des falaises, des déserts… Et tu sais quoi ? Albus m'avait dit de ne pas le faire, que c'était dangereux pour un Sorcier de jouer avec le Temps, mais je ne suis pas une Sorcière, alors je l'ai fait.

Harry la fixait, effarée et elle descendit son regard pour rencontrer le sien.

-Oh, j'ai toujours été très discrète, presque tout le temps invisible, mais je voulais voir et j'ai vu. J'ai vu la Guerre, j'ai vu Tom Jedusor devenir Voldemort, je t'ai vu mourir et Maman rester forte. Mais j'ai vu plus. J'ai vu des empires tomber et des villes être construites. J'ai croisé Agatha Christie, vu une représentation avec Will Shakespeare et regardé Léonard de Vinci travailler. J'ai assisté à plus de couronnements que je ne peux me rappeler, j'ai vu la reine Victoria, je l'aurais cru plus grande… J'étais là, debout, au CAPCOM à Houston, le 20 juillet 1969 quand l'Homme a pour la première fois marché sur la Lune et j'ai crié et pleuré comme les autres… Papa, si je ne peux pas… Personne ne le peut.


	17. Un nouveau monde

_**Chapitre 17 : Un nouveau monde**_

Harry aurait eu du mal à exprimer son abasourdissement profond en découvrant à quel point il avait été facile pour Lily de prendre le contrôle ainsi. La « Transition », comme Lily avait décidé de l'appeler, s'était déroulé quasiment sans remous. Les flammes de la résistance avaient été étouffées par la célérité avec laquelle Lily avait agi. Le Monde Magique avait été pris, presque sans trouble, par une fille qui n'avait même pas fini Poudlard.

Sous le choc, éberlués, les gens n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir et encore moins d'agir. Plusieurs membres haut placés du gouvernement tentèrent de riposter et en perdirent leurs privilèges et leurs emplois. Lily dévoila la corruption et l'avidité de plusieurs d'entre eux. Grâce à ceci et malgré sa prise de pouvoir musclée, quelques personnes se rallièrent à sa cause. La Gazette du Sorcier sortit une semaine après les faits un éditorial assez impartial des changements que Lily avait effectué. Un animateur radio controversé prit parti et salua le courage de Lily de débarrasser son gouvernement « des termites qui rongeaient le système pour leur propre profit ».

La majorité de la population, cependant, ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. Lily tenait les rênes d'une main de fer et cela déplaisait fortement. Si la jeune fille avait insisté pour que tout se déroule comme avant et que les activités au sein du Ministère ne soient pas entravées, la vie de sa famille (y compris tantes, oncles et cousins) n'avait jamais repris un cours normal. Dominique, Hugo et même Barney avaient été mis au ban de Poudlard Audrey, Percy et d'autres se mirent en congé afin d'éviter l'hostilité de leurs collègues. Ginny n'écrivit plus pour la Gazette et Harry remit toutes ses responsabilités de Chef des Aurors à un suppléant. Quant à James, le soutien de deux-trois amis au sein de sa formation ne l'empêcha pas de se faire mettre en maladie. Pour lui, il était évident qu'il ne serait jamais pris en tant qu'Auror si sa petite sœur avait encore la main mise sur le Ministère. Il n'était pas non plus sûr de le vouloir et de toute manière, il avait bien d'autres choses à penser que son propre avenir. Il fallait aider Lily.

Mais le problème était que Lily ne voulait pas d'aide et refusait d'écouter. Tous les Potter passèrent, ensemble, séparément, patient, calme, autoritaire, énervé, rien n'y faisait. McGonagall se déplaça et n'eut pas plus de chance, Barney vint et ressortit du bureau qu'elle s'était allouée le cœur brisé. Harry et Ginny firent venir aussi Acacio, espérant que le mentor de Lily ait plus d'influence sur elle, mais rien n'y fit.

Deux semaines se passèrent et chaque jour était plus difficile que le suivant. Harry courrait d'un endroit à un autre à la recherche d'une solution qu'il ne trouvait pas. Ginny discutait à voix basse avec Hermione et Ron, mais rien de constructif ne sortait de ses conversations. La maison était silencieuse et triste, puisque James n'était jamais à la maison. Pour l'avoir suivi une fois, Albus savait qu'il ne faisait que marcher dans les rues seul, la tête basse, vaincu. La volonté du cadet n'en fut que renforcé. Jamais il ne laisserait son grand frère se résoudre à la défaite. Il apostropha ce dernier quand il s'apprêtait à sortir dans la soirée, voulant éviter un dîner familial lugubre.

-Ne désespère pas.

James soupira, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Puis, au bout d'un moment, se retourna.

-Désespérer, moi ? Juste sous prétexte que notre sœur a pris le contrôle du Ministère et qu'il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour l'en empêcher ?

Albus l'arrêta alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et la ferma, en profitant pour s'approcher et lui murmurer.

-J'ai un plan.

Surpris, James recula, attendant la suite.

-Je pourrais avoir besoin de ton aide.

À nouveau, James soupira, puis haussa les épaules en guise d'assentiment. Al le guida jusque dans le bureau vide de leurs parents.

-Tu ne veux pas leur en parler ?

-Si ça ne marche pas… Je ne veux pas leur donner de faux espoirs.

-Mouais, et en donner à moi, c'est pas gênant… ?, marmonna James entre ses dents.

-Lily ne nous écoute pas., continua Albus, faisant de même. Ni moi, ni toi, ni les parents, personne. Mais il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait lui parler.

-Vraiment ?, demanda James, dubitatif. Qui ?

-Adam.

-Adam ? Adam qui lui a fait péter un câble ? Cet Adam-là ?

-Oui. Autant qu'il aide à réparer ce qu'il a fait.

-Bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il aidera ? Et qu'elle l'écoutera ?

-Si elle s'est aussi attachée à lui que tu as eu l'air de le croire, elle le fera.

-Grâce à nous, elle le déteste. Pas sûr qu'elle l'écoute.

-C'est pour ça que ça pourrait ne pas marcher.

-Admettons qu'elle l'écoute. Tu veux le faire venir ?

-Oui.

-Bon. Et quoi, alors, on l'appelle ?

-J'ai déjà essayé. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il n'est pas allé travailler.

-Depuis que je suis allé chez lui. La veille du jour où Lily a pris le contrôle.

-Oui.

-Alors, il est où ? Lily en a fait quoi ?

-Elle a dû l'abandonner quelque part. S'il ne peut pas se téléporter et qu'elle l'a laissé au beau milieu d'une forêt…

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait pu faire ça ?

-C'est ce qu'il faudra lui demander.

-Quoi, tu veux aller voir Lily et lui demander ce qu'elle a fait de ce type ?

-Précisément., répondit Al, comme s'il était fier de son plan.

-Sérieux ? Et pourquoi elle te répondrait ?

-Je lui dirai que je veux trouver les autres et que je le ferai parler.

-D'accord. Je viens avec toi.

-C'est ça, le problème. Tu as été bien plus virulent que moi envers Lily. Elle ne nous croira pas si…

Il s'arrêta, ennuyé et regarda par la fenêtre un moment.

-Si quoi ?, demanda James.

-Si tu ne lui demandes pas quelque chose en échange.

Al avait un plan, c'était sûr, mais considérant l'expression de son visage, James soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire ?

Une heure plus tard, une secrétaire à l'air vide les introduisit dans le bureau de Lily. Al, comme à son habitude, était d'un calme olympien. James, lui, serra les dents et les poings. Lily, qui écrivait à la plume un document, se leva en les voyant entrer.

-Salut. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Elle les fit asseoir dans un divan et prit un fauteuil devant eux. Portant des talons hauts, une robe de tailleur bleue nuit, ses cheveux relevés en chignon, elle paraissait si adulte que James eut du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Mais Al était le même, ses vêtements le grandissaient et pour une des premières fois de sa vie, ce fut James qui eut l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Lily continua.

-Je dois faire beaucoup par moi-même, je n'ai malheureusement pas énormément de soutien pour le moment. J'espère que dans le futur, cela changera, quand la population réalisera qu'elle peut me faire confiance.

-C'est justement pour cela que nous sommes là.

James resta enfoncé dans le siège et Al s'avança. James décida de le laisser parler.

-On voudrait aider. On voudrait retrouver les autres, ceux comme toi.

Lily plissa les yeux et James réalisa qu'ils étaient plus sombres. Il ne retint pas une légère grimace, mais Lily ne le remarqua pas.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

-Mes ambitions n'ont pas changé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elles l'auraient fait.

-Toi, je veux bien te croire. Mais pourquoi toi ?

Cette fois-ci, Lily le regardait et James releva la tête. Al le fixait aussi et on aurait pu le graver dans le marbre.

-J'aiderai. Mais j'aimerais quelque chose en échange.

Lily sourit, de son sourire glacé qui donnait la chair de poule.

-Bien sûr. Quoi ?

La suavité de sa voix ne trompa pas James.

-Les Teague. Tu as envoyé la famille rejoindre le père, y compris Emily. Ramène-les et j'aiderai Al. Et je t'aiderai. Tu n'as pas le temps de trouver les autres, nous le ferons. Si tu nous dis ce que tu as fait d'Adam, nous le ferons parler.

Elle secoua la tête, mais James vit que la mention du jeune homme l'avait faite réagir. Peut-être qu'Al avait raison, finalement.

-Je ne peux pas les ramener. J'ai banni le Ministre et je refuse de le ramener. Mais elle, je peux te la rendre. Elle a toujours été polie, avec moi.

James échangea un rapide coup d'oeil avec Al et acquiesça.

-Bon., commenta simplement Lily.

Elle se leva et disparut.

-Je l'ai déjà dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ?

-Tu l'as mentionné, oui.

La vérité était que James comme Albus savaient parfaitement que Lily refuserait de ramener le Ministre, mais aussi qu'elle serait bien plus suspicieuse si James qui ne l'avait pas soutenu, venait proposer son aide. Il fallait donc une contrepartie, suffisamment importante pour que Lily sache qu'ils étaient sérieux. Et une des meilleures amies de James était parfaite dans ce rôle.

Elles réapparurent et James bondit sur ses pieds. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, il retrouva le sourire.

-Emily.

La jeune femme se dégagea de la poigne de Lily et regarda autour d'elle. Emily Teague était grande, sportive, avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds. Avec James, ils se connaissaient depuis neuf ans et étaient amis depuis huit. Fille d'un Ministre ambitieux, elle était ambitieuse elle-même, mais ça n'avait jamais été pour ça qu'elle avait fréquenté James Potter…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Tu peux remercier James, il a négocié pour que tu puisses revenir.

Un éclair de joie illumina son visage et elle remercia son ami du regard avant de demander.

-Et mes parents ?

Lily secoua la tête. Emily se rembrunit et fixa le sol une dizaine de secondes, au cours desquels James n'osa pas lui parler.

-Alors, renvoie-moi là-bas. Je veux rester avec eux.

James ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Choisir sa famille était, après tout, ce qu'il avait fait. Lily leva la main.

-Attends !, demanda Emily d'un ton impérieux.

Elle n'avait pas quitté James du regard et s'élança contre lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et Al et Lily regardèrent ailleurs. Ils n'eurent l'air de se séparer qu'à regret et lorsqu'elle lâcha finalement sa main, il parut inconsolable.

-Vas-y., dit-elle à Lily et cette dernière finit son mouvement et fit disparaître Emily.

James fit quelques pas dans la pièce et resta le dos tourné un moment. Al le fixait, compatissant, mais ne saisissant pas vraiment.

-Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas aider., finit par dire Lily.

-Non., répondit James, toujours tourné. Tu as tenu ta parole, je ferais de même.

Albus s'en sentit extrêmement soulagé, car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir continuer sans James. Mais il resta maître de ses émotions et n'en montra rien. Il décida de laisser son frère reprendre ses esprits et pivota vers sa sœur, qui avait repris place à son bureau.

-Il faudra que nous parlions avec Adam. Mais il n'est plus à New York, n'est-ce pas ?

À nouveau, le nom d'Adam l'affecta, mais elle prit un document pour s'occuper les mains.

-Non. Je suis reparti chez lui après avoir déposé James, et quand il a refusé de me dire où étaient les autres, je l'ai emmené ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle de moi à ceux qu'il connaissait. Il fallait nous protéger.

-Où est-ce que tu l'as emmené ?

-Loin.

-Mais une fois qu'il aurait rejoint un téléphone, il aurait essayé d'appeler… Les autres.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'avant de le laisser, je lui ai effacé la mémoire.

-Tu lui as effacé la mémoire., répéta Albus d'une voix blanche.

Il avait du mal à croire jusqu'où Lily était prête à aller et en était même horrifié. Il jeta un œil vers James qui s'était enfin retourné et était aussi troublé que lui.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je le fasses. Il m'aurait trahi. Encore.

James s'apprêta à lui dire qu'en fin de compte et d'après ce qu'ils savaient, tout ce qu'avait fait Adam était lui mentir mais un coup d'oeil d'Albus l'arrêta. Ce dernier savait que ce n'était clairement pas une chose que Lily était prête à entendre.

-Où l'as-tu laissé ?

Lily resta silencieuse et James vit qu'elle doutait d'eux. Mais il voyait également qu'essayer de lui prouver leur dévouement ne ferait que desservir leur cause. Albus dût aussi le sentir, car il fit comme lui et se contenta d'attendre qu'elle fasse un choix. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida enfin.

-En Australie, sur une route déserte. Je peux vous y emmener et vous aider à le retrouver.

Bien que l'idée que Lily soit loin de l'Angleterre au moins pour un temps plaisait beaucoup à Albus, il savait aussi qu'il serait impossible d'avoir une conversation tranquille avec Adam tant que Lily serait présente. Il décida donc de prendre un risque calculé.

-Cela nous arrange si tu nous emmènes, oui. Mais nous pourrons le retrouver tout seul.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance près de lui ?

Albus avait remarqué qu'à aucun moment au cours de la conversation, Lily n'avait prononcé le nom d'Adam. Ses connaissances en psychologie étaient plus que spartiates, mais il savait que c'était sans le moindre doute significatif. James reprit le relais, lui permettant de ne pas répondre.

-Tu disais avoir du travail. Nous n'en avons pas. Laisse-nous gérer ça pour toi.

-Tu pourrais repartir en formation., suggéra Lily.

James était vif, impétueux et sarcastique. C'est pourquoi Albus fut grandement surpris (et soulagé) quand il resta calme. C'était peut-être, tout simplement, parce qu'il y avait trop à faire pour s'énerver. L'hypothèse que James puisse être un fin stratège effleura l'esprit de son frère, qui retint un sourire.

-On ne te fait pas confiance et on ne me fait plus confiance.

Lily se releva et alla serrer l'épaule de son frère dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

-Nous les ferons changer d'avis bientôt.

-Et la seule manière de faire ça, c'est si tu continues à travailler. Nous nous occuperons d'Adam pendant ce temps-là.

-Sa mémoire… ?

-Oh, je suis sûr qu'Al a déjà un plan pour ça, pas vrai, Al ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, même si son plan consistait plus en une ébauche qu'un plan bien construit.

Lily se détourna un moment pour réfléchir.

-Bon. Si je n'ai pas besoin de revoir ce sale menteur, je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, au fond. Vous êtes prêts ?

Al et James échangèrent un regard et opinèrent du chef. Lily saisit la manche de la veste de costume d'Albus et celle de la vieille veste en cuir de James.

Le changement de lieu surprit James, même s'il s'y attendait. Le bureau de Londres en fin d'après-midi avait fait place à une route déserte et poussiéreuse, au beau milieu de la nuit australienne.

-Tu l'as laissé ici ?

La phrase choquée de l'aîné des Potter lui avait échappé.

-Oui., répliqua Lily, froidement.

Al décida de sortir de son mutisme pour calmer son frère et sa sœur.

-Merci, Lily. On pourra s'en sortir sans toi à partir de maintenant.

-Vraiment ? Comment rentrerez-vous ? Transplaner serait une option dangereuse, surtout en transportant quelqu'un avec vous.

-J'y avais pensé. J'ai pris un Portoloin.

Il tapota la sacoche qu'il portait sur son épaule gauche.

-C'est illégal., remarqua Lily.

James ne retint pas un sourire incrédule, mais Albus resta de marbre.

-Si je ne me trompes pas, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait ignorer ce petit délit.

Lily se contenta de hocher la tête, mais son frère était plus qu'impressionné face au calme de son cadet, à l'étendue de ses capacités et aux frontières qu'il était prêt à franchir pour eux. James n'était pas vraiment fier de Lily, ces derniers temps, mais il était certainement immensément fier d'Albus. Il regarda aux alentours, essayant de discerner quelque chose dans les alentours, mais la demie-lune n'éclairait que peu la route et James plissa les yeux.

-Je vous laisse, alors. Tenez-moi au courant.

Elle disparut en un petit bruissement et les deux frères se retrouvèrent seuls. Le silence retomba, uniquement perturbé par le chant des grillons. James alluma sa baguette d'un _Lumos_ et examina les lieux à l'aide de la lumière.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'ait abandonné ici…

Al se tourna vers lui pour poser une de ses questions silencieuses.

-Quand je l'ai vu, il portait un jogging et un T-shirt. Et je doute qu'il ait eu le temps de se changer. Il était pieds nus, sans portefeuille, sans argent et sans carte d'identité…

-Et sans mémoire.

-Perdu dans un autre pays…

-C'était l'après-midi à Londres, le matin à New York, on devait être au beau milieu de la nuit ici. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à sa place ?

-À part paniquer, tu veux dire ?

James regarda tout autour de lui et pointa du doigt une direction, là où disparaissait un des pans de la route.

-Par là. Regarde, il y a de la pollution lumineuse. Je serais parti par là.

-C'est pas tout près.

-Non. Mais par là…, continua James, en désignant l'autre direction, il n'y a rien. J'aurais au moins essayé d'aller vers la lumière, en espérant tomber sur quelqu'un ou une route plus fréquentée.

-Bon. Allons-y, alors.

Côte à côte, mais se distinguant à peine, les deux frères se mirent en marche, dans ce paysage désertique et lugubre de fin du monde.


	18. Memento Mori

_**Chapitre 18 : Memento Mori**_

La route était longue et poussiéreuse. La nuit était fraîche et venteuse. Les deux frères avançaient en silence, plongés chacun dans leurs pensées. James était ravi de pouvoir faire quelque chose ruminer dans les rues de Londres avait été foncièrement inefficace. Même si, en ce moment, faire quelque chose consistait simplement à marcher sur le bord de la route, en se concentrant pour ne pas glisser. Mais son esprit ne cessait de le ramener, non à Lily ou à la mission devant eux, mais à Emily…

Les deux frères marchèrent longtemps, si longtemps qu'une aube orangée eut pitié d'eux et leur éclaira le passage. Avec le soleil vint aussi un camionneur qui accepta de les prendre en stop, bien que l'explication d'Albus sur une voiture tombée en panne se révéla très peu crédible. Le routier leur confirma l'existence d'une ville, mais qui était encore à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Seul, dans le noir, James doutait qu'Adam ait pu aller aussi loin.

-Mais juste derrière cette crête, il y a un petit hameau avec une station service, ils ont sûrement une dépanneuse.

Al se redressa dans le siège grinçant de la cabine.

-Il y a quoi d'autre, là-bas ?

-Oh, un diner. Et un motel, je crois. Deux-trois maisons, aussi.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard éloquent.

-Vous pourriez nous déposer là-bas ?

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est là qu'on se dirige de toute façon.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand le camion s'arrêta sur le parking de la station-service. James s'étira en sortant de la cabine et regretta de ne pas avoir emmené de lunettes noires. Al plongea la main dans son sac et lui en sortit un exemplaire. Il en dénicha aussi un chapeau, qui, bien sûr, était parfaitement coordonné à ses vêtements et le mit sur sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre là-dedans ?, chuchota James.

-Tout ce qu'il nous faut., répondit sobrement son frère.

Par politesse, ils proposèrent à Phil, le camionneur, de lui payer un café, mais ce dernier avait un thermos et des délais à tenir et il refusa. Les deux frères le regardèrent s'éloigner.

-Bon, il est certainement passé par ici. Par quoi on commence ?, demanda Al.

-Après une si longue route, moi, je dirais le diner.

Le cadet hocha la tête, d'accord avec son aîné. Ils observèrent le paysage brûlant. Le hameau était comme Phil l'avait décrit. Un motel, une station-service, un restaurant se partageaient tous un parking long, aligné contre la route. De l'autre côté, il y avait quelques maisons désolés, probablement celle du personnel des trois établissements. Sinon, il n'y avait que la route chaude et un désert tout aussi incandescent.

-J'étais jamais allé en Australie., remarqua James.

-Oui, au moins, ça nous fait voyager.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice et se dirigèrent vers le diner. Ils en poussèrent la porte et eurent l'impression de rentrer dans un lieu non touché par le temps. Il y avait un comptoir où étaient assis trois camionneurs, chacun dans ses pensées, sirotant un café ou mangeant des pancakes. Le long des fenêtres, il y avait des banquettes bleues foncées et des tables en imitation bois. Le tout inspirait la solitude et la désolation. James et Albus choisirent une des banquettes et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Une serveuse d'une quarantaine d'années sortit de la cuisine et s'approcha pour prendre leur commande. Elle sourit en les voyant.

-Vous n'êtes pas du coin, dites !

Al plaqua un sourire de circonstance sur ses lèvres.

-C'est vrai, nous venons de loin, ça a été un long voyage.

-Quelque chose pour vous remettre, alors ?

-Juste du café pour moi.

-Pour moi aussi., confirma James.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, quand Albus la rappela.

-Attendez, s'il-vous-plaît ! Nous sommes à la recherche d'un de nos amis qui a disparu.

Il chercha quelque chose dans son sac et sortit une photo d'Adam qu'il avait imprimé avant de partir. James aurait dû être habitué au sentiment, mais il était profondément impressionné par la prévoyance de son frère. Il examina le visage de la serveuse (on pouvait lire Anita sur le bord d'un uniforme jaune pâle) alors qu'Albus lui tendait la photo. Elle fronça les sourcils et Al continua.

-Il a disparu depuis deux semaines, on pense qu'il a pu passer par ici. Il s'appelle Adam.

-Il a des problèmes ?

James suivit son intuition et intervint à la place de son frère.

-Rien de grave, mais on préférerait le retrouver avant d'autres.

Le sérieux d'Albus et l'air concerné de James semblèrent faire leur effet sur Anita.

-Je vais demander en cuisine.

Elle prit la photo des mains d'Albus et s'éloigna. James la regarda faire et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, peu disposé à discuter. Mais Al avait d'autres plans.

-Tu blâmes Adam ?

James eut un sourire narquois.

-Absolument, oui. S'il n'avait pas menti, on n'en serait pas là. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je blâme aussi Lily.

L'aîné n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que le visage de son frère était resté neutre, mais que sa mâchoire s'était crispée.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça., rajouta t-il.

-Elle peut tout faire. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

-Je me serais contenté du meilleur.

-Wow. C'était beaucoup plus facile que ce que j'imaginais.

Interloqué, James fronça les sourcils et se tourna son frère. Ce dernier avait posé son regard acéré au loin. James se pencha pour voir ce qu'il voyait. Sortant de la cuisine, l'air un peu perdu, un tablier autour des hanches, Adam semblait scanner la pièce, à la recherche de prétendus amis venant le trouver. Al et James se levèrent et Adam s'approcha d'eux à pas lents, essayant de fouiller dans sa mémoire vide. Al l'accueillit en lui tendant une main qu'Adam serra machinalement.

-Je m'appelle Al et voici mon frère, James.

Il ne fallut à Adam qu'un coup d'oeil rapide au visage fermé de James pour conclure.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis du tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non., admit Al, estimant que l'honnêteté était la meilleure des politiques. Il lui indiqua la banquette et ils retournèrent s'asseoir tous les trois.

-En fait, commença Al, c'est la première fois que je te rencontre et James ne t'a vu qu'une fois. Si nous te cherchions, c'est à cause...

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'Anita vous a dit, mais je ne me rappelle de rien, ni de personne. Il y a deux semaines, j'étais dans le désert, complètement perdu. J'ai marché jusqu'ici.

L'interruption d'Adam n'empêcha pas Albus de prendre dans son portefeuille sa photo la plus récente de Lily. Il la lui posa sous le nez et Adam changea de couleur.

-Tu l'as vu ?, demanda impérieusement James.

-Oui…, finit par répondre le jeune homme.

Il avait pris la photo et caressa le sourire de Lily de l'index.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, je crois… Elle est la dernière, je veux dire, la première chose que j'ai vu. Je l'ai vu qu'un instant et il faisait nuit, mais… Je suis sûr que je l'ai vu. Elle avait l'air si…

Il finit par relever la tête et croisa le regard de James.

-C'est notre sœur., dit froidement ce dernier.

-Je lui ai fait du mal, n'est-ce-pas ? Je me rappelle de rien, mais je suis sûr de ça.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

-C'est compliqué.

C'était James qui lui avait répondu les dernières fois, un temps qu'Albus avait mis à profit pour l'observer, mais il aurait eu du mal à vraiment formuler une opinion si tôt. Cependant, le fait même qu'au lieu de les questionner sur sa vie, il les interrogeait à propos de Lily, en disait long.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Albus et James échangèrent un regard, qu'Adam intercepta.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'elle… Est-ce que je peux aider ?

Il avait parlé de manière rapide et nerveuse, il ne se souvenait pas d'elle et pourtant, il tenait à elle sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi.

-Oui.

Al avait repris la parole.

-C'est pour cela que nous sommes là. Elle a besoin d'aide et nous pensons que tu peux aider.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Comment ?

-Ça va être compliqué aussi. Il faudrait que tu viennes avec nous.

-Où ?

-En Angleterre. Nous venons de loin pour te chercher.

Les deux dernières semaines, le monde entier d'Adam (et tout ce dont il avait été capable de se souvenir) avait résumé en cette route chaude et ce diner perdu. Mais il y avait cette fille, cette apparition de quelques secondes, habillée en écolière et le regard noir. Et il y avait cette culpabilité latente, cette horrible sensation que quelque chose d'affreux allait se passer, cette honte profonde… Au fond, la seule chose dont il se souvenait. Il avait nui à cette fille et il lui devait de l'aider. Il devait bien admettre qu'il ne faisait pas entièrement (voire du tout) confiance aux deux garçons venus le chercher, mais il sentait clairement qu'ils ne voulaient que venir en aide à leur sœur. Et s'il lui avait vraiment fait du mal, c'était compréhensible qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas.

-D'accord. Laissez-moi juste prévenir Anita.

Il se leva et disparut dans la cuisine. Les frères restèrent assis sur la banquette, essayant d'intégrer tout ce qui s'était passé. Al pensait que la poursuite d'Adam serait plus longue et tenta de se projeter dans le futur, de prévoir ce qu'il restait à faire pour faire revenir Lily à eux. James était enfermé dans des pensées sombres. Être en quête du petit ami de sa sœur pour essayer de lui remettre les idées en place n'était pas une chose plaisante. Il s'inquiétait et craignait que le plan d'Albus repose davantage sur de la chance que lui-même n'aurait voulu ou espéré. Il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer ses inquiétudes à voix haute.

-C'est vrai, je compte sur la chance. Mais avec les capacités de Lily, tout repose sur la chance désormais.

-C'est réconfortant.

-Regarde, il revient.

En effet, Adam sortait des cuisines, débarrassé de son tablier et Anita sur ses talons. Elle les accompagna jusqu'au seuil de son petit restaurant et les frères s'éloignèrent pour la laisser dire au revoir à Adam en paix. Elle l'avait recueilli, affamé et perdu et l'avait écouté quand il lui avait parlé de rêves étranges où il voyait une fille rousse ou un homme grand sous un porche, qui s'approchait de lui avec un appareil photo. Si peu de monde passait ici, et justement, ils ne faisaient que passer… Elle avait apprécié avoir quelqu'un qui était resté. Elle le regarda partir avec plus d'émotion qu'elle n'aurait cru et retourna servir ses clients avec une boule dans la gorge.

James et Albus suivirent Adam qui allait vers le motel.

-J'ai une chambre là-bas, avec quelques affaires, mais je n'ai… Pas de passeport.

-Un passeport ?, ricana James.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin d'un passeport., lui assura Al.

Adam ouvrit sa porte et entra en premier. James retint Al qui s'apprêtait à le suivre.

-C'est quoi, la suite de ton plan ?

-Le ramener avec un Portoloin.

-Tu veux le mettre au courant de l'existence de la Magie ?

-Apparemment, il le savait déjà.

Il pénétra dans la petite chambre miteuse, mais James insista.

-Et s'il le dit ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez que je pourrais dire, mais au monde, je ne connais qu'Anita, vous deux et votre sœur… Comment s'appelle t-elle, au fait ?

James détourna la tête, levant les yeux au ciel et soupirant.

-T'as raison, allons-y.

James avait fermé la porte derrière lui, mais il ne semblait y avoir personne aux alentours. Albus prit un gant, l'enfila et sortit une boîte de conserve de sa sacoche, ne la tenant que pour la poser sur le lit. Adam observa ses gestes, déconcerté et James afficha un sourire moqueur.

-Bon. À trois, tu attrapes la boîte. Un…

-Quoi, ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi… ?

-Merci de garder les questions pour un autre moment, d'accord, mon pote ?

L'expression « mon pote » était ici parfaitement ironique, c'était évident, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu sociable qu'Albus. Adam serra les dents : l'antipathie était de toute évidence mutuelle. Albus tenta de les ignorer et reprit.

-Un. Deux. Trois.

Les jeunes hommes saisirent la boîte et la sensation légèrement désagréable provoquée par le Portoloin les envahit. Une vive lumière bleue les éblouit et Adam ferma les yeux et bloqua sa respiration, essayant de ne pas être malade.

Ils réapparurent devant le portail d'un château, se découpant dans l'horizon sombre d'une nuit sans lune. James râla immédiatement.

-Carrément, tu l'amènes tout de suite à Poudlard ? Tu es sûr que tu as vraiment un plan ?

James n'était d'habitude pas aussi difficile, mais les circonstances l'étaient et il agissait à leur mesure, trop dans l'instant, trop en colère pour prendre du recul. Albus, d'un naturel plus calme, le comprenait tout de même et s'efforçait de rester neutre face au comportement excessif de son frère. Mais sa patience arrivait à son terme et il lança un regard d'avertissement à son aîné qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en reculant. Adam était resté muet, incapable de parler et Albus se demanda si la révélation de l'existence de la Magie avait été plus facile la première fois. Sans doute, conclut-il rapidement. Après tout, il se rappelait qu'il avait ses pouvoirs, et il avait Lily… Il plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit la Cape d'Invisibilité, trésor familial qui était revenu à Poudlard en même temps que James. Ce dernier soupira violemment pour signifier son mécontentement, mais resta silencieux.

-C'est… C'est un château ?

-Oui, c'est un château magique, faut suivre, mon vieux.

De nouveau, l'expression était glaciale, mais ce fut plutôt le fait qu'Adam pouvait voir Poudlard et donc, interagir avec de la magie qui piqua la curiosité d'Albus. Pour la suite des événements, cela arrangeait plutôt le jeune homme, mais cela impliquait également autre chose : la possibilité que Lily ne fasse que réagir à de la magie, que même en étant une Sang-Pure, même en étant allée à Poudlard, elle ne soit pas, comme l'avait dit la prophétie, pas vraiment une Sorcière et qu'elle ne fasse que modeler ses pouvoirs pour passer inaperçue, de manière inconsciente, puis par habitude, désirant par dessus tout faire partie du monde dans lequel elle était née. Une ombre passa sur son visage à cette idée et James, sortant de son propre malheur, l'interrogea du regard, poussant le menton en avant. Albus secoua juste la tête : c'était une discussion qui devait attendre. Il tendit la Cape d'Invisibilité à Adam.

-Cape d'Invisibilité pour lui, Désillusion pour nous.

-Ouais, je suis au courant., plaisanta James.

Maintenant qu'il avait lu l'énervement, puis l'inquiétude sur le visage de son frère, il s'était singulièrement calmé. James pouvait rentrer dans des colères folles, mais se reprenait dès que son frère ou sa sœur semblait affecté. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche, ignorant les regards plein de choc d'Adam et lança le sortilège sur Albus avant de retourner la baguette vers lui-même. Adam n'avait toujours pas bougé et James roula des yeux, agacé. Mais l'américain ne voyait qu'une forme floue devant lui, voire rien, s'il n'avait pas prêté attention. James était assez fier de son sortilège de Désillusion. Les deux frères prirent les choses en main devant la stupeur d'Adam et lui installèrent la Cape sur la tête.

-Baisse-toi, on voit tes pieds…

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Ils le prirent par le bras et James demanda :

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-La Salle sur Demande.

Malgré son étonnement devant tout ce qu'il voyait, Adam se dégagea de la poigne des deux frères.

-Ça va, ça va…

-Alors, suis-nous et ne dis rien.

L'encadrant pour plus de sécurité, ils avancèrent et franchirent les portes du château. S'ils avaient pu voir Adam en dépit de la Cape, les frères auraient vu sa surprise et son émerveillement. Peut-être même auraient-ils discerné sur son visage les traces identiques d'admiration et d'éblouissement qu'ils avaient ressenti il y a bien des années en arrivant pour la première fois à Poudlard… Ils croisèrent quelques étudiants sortis de leurs dortoirs, qui passèrent devant eux sans les voir et durent, à plusieurs reprises, attraper Adam par le bras alors qu'il voulait s'éloigner, pour admirer un tableau qui bougeait, ou pour voir de plus près un Elfe de Maison. Cependant, malgré sa surprise profonde, il resta silencieux, ce dont les frères lui furent secrètement reconnaissants. Il n'aurait pas été facile de passer inaperçu, si Adam avait passé son temps à s'exclamer devant les merveilles du château magique.

Le chemin pour atteindre la Salle fut longue et laborieuse. Ils avançaient lentement, aussi silencieusement que possible, retenant leurs souffles, quand ils s'inquiétaient à l'idée de croiser quelqu'un. Adam, comprenant qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit d'être ici, resta aussi posé que les frères. Et eux, pour la première fois de leur existence d'enfants privilégiés, à qui jamais rien n'avait manqué, étaient tristes de retourner à Poudlard.

James et Albus furent soulagés en arrivant devant la Salle sur Demande, les couloirs leurs avaient semblé bien longs et James avait combattu tous ses instincts en restant cachés, lui qui n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'être discret. Mais même Al n'avait pas aimé l'atmosphère calme du château, pressentant que le silence n'était pas dû à la concentration des étudiants révisant avant de devoir passer leurs derniers examens, mais à une tristesse et une langueur qui avaient affecté non seulement les proches de Lily, mais aussi les murs qui l'avaient abrité de nombreuses années.

Le couloir était désert et les frères firent retomber le sortilège qui les camouflait avec un soupir indiquant l'inconfort subi par le sort. Adam fit glisser de sa tête l'étrange tissu doux qui le recouvrait. Celui qui s'appelait Al et que jusqu'ici, Adam avait pris pour le plus raisonnable des deux frères, se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Rapidement, pourtant, une ouverture s'ouvrit dans le mur nu et Adam ouvrit de grands yeux. Les merveilles de cet endroit semblaient sans limites. Al entra le premier, James, dont le regard brun était perpétuellement glacé lorsqu'il le posait sur Adam, lui prit des mains la Cape et le saisit par la manche pour le guider dans la Salle.


	19. Expérimentation et conséquences

_**Chapitre 19 : Expérimentation et conséquences**_

-Dis, est-ce que… ?

James regardait comme une énorme perte de temps de tenter d'expliquer à Adam les dessous de la Magie et ce qu'ils faisaient ici, surtout que pour la dernière partie, il l'ignorait également. La Salle était grande et comportait une table, des chaises, des coussins, mais aussi un chaudron, une étagère remplie d'ingrédients de potions et une bibliothèque bien fournie. James poussa doucement mais fermement Adam dans un fauteuil et prit le premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main. Par chance, c'était le premier tome de l'Histoire de la Magie, que même James avait apprécié et trouvé relativement abordable.

-Tiens, tu trouveras tes réponses là-dedans.

Il vit Adam ouvrir le livre, plutôt circonspect, mais au moins, il se tut. James se dirigea alors vers son frère, qui avait posé son sac sur une chaise et inspectait l'étagère de potions.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit la suite de ton plan. S'il y en a une.

Albus se retourna, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air offensé, mais pas non plus sûr de lui.

-Tu te rappelles des recherches qu'on a faite pour Lily, il y a des années ? J'avais lu le livre de ce Sorcier, qui voulait créer des poussées de Magie en une seule fois.

Ça rappelait à James vaguement quelque chose.

-Mais il n'y était jamais arrivé, si ?

-Non. Mais moi, je pourrais…

Albus leva une main rapide pour stopper toutes les questions ou autres affirmations plus virulentes.

-Je sais, je sais… C'est notre dernier recours…

-Qu'est-ce qui est notre dernier recours ?

-Refaire nous-mêmes l'expérience de Dorus, la réussir et soit essayer de rendre sa mémoire à Adam, soit voir Lily et tenter de lui parler…

-Si parler marchait, on le saurait, maintenant.

-Bon, écoute. Nous savons que Lily comme Adam et probablement tous ceux comme eux, peuvent interagir avec la Magie. C'est une bonne nouvelle, une excellente nouvelle. Ça veut dire que nous pouvons essayer nos sorts sur Adam…

James leva un sourcil et eut un sourire narquois. Albus, lui, roula des yeux.

-Non, pas ceux-là... Il y a très peu de sorts permettant de retrouver des souvenirs perdus, ce n'est pas gagné.

Tout en parlant, il consultait les rayons emplis de livres, mais ne semblait pas trouver son bonheur. Contournant son frère, il prit la Cape d'Invisibilité que ce dernier avait posé sur la table épaisse. À voix plus basse, puisqu'ils étaient plus près d'Adam, il continua.

-Je dois passer à la Bibliothèque. N'en profite pas pour le tuer pendant que je ne suis pas là.

-Je ne promets rien., ricana James, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Adam le regarda sortir, déjà embarrassé, ayant bien conscience que le frère qui venait de sortir était celui qui servait de tampon entre l'autre et lui. Mais James semblait de meilleure humeur et il s'assit sur la table, posant ses pieds sur une chaise.

-Bon, on a le temps qu'il revienne. Tu as droit à une question.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à ta sœur ?

L'apparente bonhomie de James s'évanouit comme de la neige sous un soleil d'été, mais il semblait plus affligé qu'en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu lui faire de si terrible ? Je suis presque sûr que je…

Mais James n'était déjà plus d'humeur à discuter et se levait. Il alla se cacher derrière des rayonnages de livres. La vérité était qu'en parlant, qu'en disant ne serait-ce qu'un mot, il craignait de dire quelque chose de désobligeant sur sa sœur, quelque chose qu'il finirait par regretter plus tard. Il sentait se fissurer son masque de frère aîné et d'être humain. Après tout, qu'était-il s'il n'était pas le protecteur ? Avait-il seulement une place ? Il resta plongé dans ses sombres rêveries jusqu'à ce qu'Al franchisse la porte, posant la Cape et quatre épais livres qu'il avait « emprunté » à la Bibliothèque. Il s'approcha, revenant avec difficulté au présent. Il se sentait déphasé, mais, les mains derrière le dos, il se pinça fortement la paume de la main et revint à la réalité. Al soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Avec les examens, j'ai eu du mal à trouver ce que je cherchais.

-Tu as vu Barney ?

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, James n'avait vu l'ami de Lily que brièvement, lorsqu'il sortait de son bureau, si bouleversé que James n'avait pas osé lui parler. De manière peut-être un peu égoïste, pourtant, il avait besoin de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour échapper à ses propres problèmes, à ses pensées, à son futur dans le Monde Magique où il serait le frère de la fille qui avait pris le contrôle.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire de toutes façons.

James acquiesça en grommelant. Adam se leva et s'approcha d'eux, effleurant une couverture rugueuse avec un titre en or des doigts.

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

-Je pense, oui. Mais c'est impossible à savoir sans tester.

-Tester ? Tester quoi ?

Jusqu'à présent, Adam avait simplement suivi le mouvement, trop abasourdi pour réagir aux derniers événements. Mais le temps qu'il avait passé seul devant le livre de magie lui avait permis de se recentrer et d'accepter que le monde dans lequel il vivait venait de s'agrandir. Curieusement, après la période de choc, il lui avait semblé même logique qu'il y ait plus dans la vie que ce qu'on y percevait, en jetant simplement un œil, sans même vraiment faire attention. Al le regarda, surpris, mais décida de l'inclure dans la conversation.

-Des sorts qui pourraient te permettre de retrouver la mémoire.

-Des sorts… Sur moi ?

-Oui, c'est un peu le but, tu croyais quoi ?

La voix brusque de James ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux. Le regard d'aigle d'Albus était rivé sur lui, mais ce dernier adoucit son ton pour parler.

-Il faut que tu ais tes souvenirs, il faut que tu te rappelles… Sinon, nous ne pourrons jamais aider Lily…

Adam releva la tête vers eux, sous le coup d'une émotion étrange qui lui avait étreint le cœur. Les garçons ne lui avaient jamais dit son nom… Al et James virent son visage si expressif se bouleverser et l'aîné se demanda une fraction de seconde si le nom de leur sœur avait agi comme un écho lointain réveillant ses souvenirs, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Adam se contenta de répéter son nom à voix basse, comme s'il cherchait dans sa mémoire, comme s'il essayait de voir comment le nom roulait dans sa bouche. Mais cela ne lui rappelait rien et il secoua la tête en soupirant. Al ouvrit bruyamment un des livres qu'il avait ramené et promena son index sur les pages. Un petit coup de coude à son frère et James se pencha pour lire ce qu'Albus lui désignait. James haussa les épaules.

-Essayons.

-Je peux faire quoi ?

-Assieds-toi.

Adam obtempéra et les frères, le nez sur le livre, sortirent leurs baguettes. Adam grimaça, peu rassuré et résista à l'envie de fermer les yeux. Albus se chargea du premier sort, son poignet s'agitant aussi vivement que gracieusement et il prononça un mot qu'Adam ne comprit pas. Il vit un rai de lumière violet sortir de la baguette et l'atteindre au milieu du front. La sensation qu'il eut immédiatement fut celle d'une chaleur intense brûlant jusqu'à ses globes et un tintement violent dans ses oreilles. Ses paupières se pressèrent brusquement et il mena ses longs doigts sur son visage et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour rouvrir les yeux, mais il les referma, la lumière l'aveuglant.

-Alors ?, lui demanda t-on.

Il retira les mains de son visage et les regarda, secouant la tête.

-Bon., commenta simplement James.

Jetant encore un œil au livre posé ouvert sur la table, il pointa sa baguette vers le front de l'américain. Il y eut une nouvelle formule, un nouveau rai de lumière, mais cette fois-ci, Adam eut l'impression qu'un gel gluant tiède lui coulait sur la nuque. Mais le deuxième sortilège fournit les mêmes résultats que le premier. Albus prit le relais et James se débarrassa de sa veste, comprenant que cela prendrait plus de temps qu'il l'aurait voulu. Une trentaine de minutes se déroula ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Adam demanda à faire une pause. Les frères avaient essayé tous les sortilèges qui auraient pu aider, mais sans le moindre succès. Certains des sortilèges avaient même été tenté plusieurs fois, mais rien de vraiment concret n'en était sorti. Adam avait cru, un instant, que le voile, le mur infranchissable autour de ses souvenirs s'était fissuré, mais plus il essayait de se rappeler, moins il y parvenait.

Adam se sentait extrêmement mal, il avait la bouche sèche, le vertige et les oreilles qui tintaient. La tête dans les mains, les yeux clos, il s'efforçait de respirer le plus calmement possible pour retenir un haut-le-cœur. James soupirait, s'ébouriffant les cheveux dans un geste de frustration. Albus était plus subtil, un simple tressaillement du coin de la bouche indiquait son agacement. Se reprenant en premier, il comprit en un instant qu'il lui faudrait être davantage avenant qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Il fit apparaître une cruche d'eau, en remplit un verre et le tendit à Adam, qui, toujours la tête dans les mains, le remercia d'un grognement, mais ne prit pas le verre, encore trop malade pour avoir confiance en ce qu'il se passerait s'il lâchait son visage. Albus le comprit, avec cet instinct foudroyant qu'il ne réservait habituellement qu'à ses recherches et il posa le verre au sol, s'agenouilla pour être au niveau d'Adam et fit apparaître une poche de glace. Cette dernière fut mieux reçu que le précédent cadeau et il l'appliqua sur son front.

James vint à l'aide de son frère et ensemble, ils soulevèrent Adam par les deux bras et le soutinrent pour le guider vers un canapé. Ils rallongèrent le jeune homme qui, les yeux fermés, remit la poche en équilibre sur son crâne. James saisit le bras d'Albus et l'emmena plus loin.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, souffla t-il, à voix basse.

-Clairement, les sortilèges ne fonctionnent pas. Il est possible que Lily lui ai totalement effacé la mémoire…

Devant l'incompréhension de James, Al continua.

-Les sorts d'oubli ou d'altération de la mémoire n'effacent pas vraiment la mémoire, ils construisent une sorte de mur entre les souvenirs et ce qu'on veut faire oublier. Mais là, Lily l'a peut-être totalement effacé…

-Et il n'y a pas de sorts contre ça ?

-Il est bien plus facile de monter ce mur que d'effacer des parties entières de souvenirs et d'expériences. À cet effet, il n' existe pas de sorts pour les récupérer.

-Tu peux bien en créer un, non ?

-En créer un ? Je suis heureux de savoir que tu as confiance en mes capacités, mais en dehors du fait que je ne saurais même pas par où commencer, qui sait si ça marcherait. Aucun de nos sorts n'a fonctionné jusqu'ici. Tout ce qu'on a réussi, c'est rendre malade Adam.

James eut un léger sourire auquel Albus répondit par un roulement des yeux agacé.

-Très bien, très bien., abdiqua James. Quelles sont nos options, alors ?

-J'ai encore deux idées et aucune des deux ne me plaît.

-Super, ça donne envie… Vas-y, raconte.

-On peut appeler Lily, la faire venir pour qu'elle défasse elle-même ce qu'elle a fait.

-La vache, c'est une très mauvaise idée ! On ne voulait pas éviter qu'ils se confrontent avant qu'on ne l'ait décidé ?

-Si, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que ça ne me plaisait pas.

-Et ton deuxième plan, alors ?

-Notre dernier recours.

-Quoi, on en est déjà là ?

La voix de James était trop élevée et trop énervée au goût d'Al, qui se sentait sur le point de perdre son calme, quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

-Si tu as une autre idée, je t'écoute.

James resta silencieux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. On tentera l'expérience de Dorus. Ça m'a beaucoup intéressé, à l'époque. J'ai passé plein de nuits blanches à essayer de la recréer et à trouver ce qui n'allait pas dedans.

-Moi, la nuit, je dors, mais chacun son truc, j'imagine. Tu penses vraiment que ça peut marcher ?

-Je ne penses pas qu'on ait le choix, surtout. Je vais me replonger dans son livre et mes notes. Il est tard, tu devrais retourner à la maison, les parents doivent se demander ce qu'on fait. Je m'occupe du reste et je veillerais sur Adam. Prends la Cape d'Invisibilité et reviens demain.

-Je vois, histoire de repasser une nouvelle nuit blanche dessus...

-La dernière, à priori.

-Comme tu veux. Fais gaffe à toi.

-Pareil.

James partit sans demander son reste, fatigué, mais sachant surtout qu'il ne serait d'aucune aide à Al. De retour chez eux, il dit à ses parents le moins possible, craignant de leur donner de faux espoirs. Il dormit très peu, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, et revint à Poudlard vers huit heures du matin, avec une migraine persistante, mais un peu reposé. Al avait dû travailler toute la nuit, car il semblait plus fébrile que d'habitude, mais il paraissait tenir le coup.

-Tu veux un coup de main ?

Al saisit une plume et un parchemin et s'assit à la table encombré de livres.

-Je te fais une liste de ce qu'il faudrait que tu me cherches. La plupart consiste en du matériel du potions que je n'ai pas ici, mais que tu devrais trouver aux Cachots, ou dans certaines boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Il y a aussi quelques plantes, racines, tu devrais pouvoir les trouver dans le laboratoire de Neville.

-Super… Tu feras quoi, toi ?

-Je commence la potion.

James haussa les épaules, prit la Cape d'Invisibilité et la Carte des Maraudeurs, essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait qu'il avait passé tellement de temps avec ces deux objets, qu'il avait été si heureux et que maintenant, il était si désespéré et sentait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il attrapa la liste tendu par Albus.

-Dis, une dernière question… Ton chercheur, Dorus… Il faisait ses expériences sur un cobaye ?

-Oui, son assistant, pourquoi ?

-Tu comptais utiliser qui ? Adam ?

-Non, vu l'état dans lequel il est et les pouvoirs qu'il a déjà, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait. Je pensais…

La voix d'Albus s'était faite si basse que James se pencha pour l'entendre.

-Que je testerais sur moi-même.

-Non, sur moi.

La réponse si rapide de James surprit autant l'un que l'autre les deux frères. Al lui laissa quelques secondes pour se rétracter. Mais James renchérit.

-Tu m'utiliseras, moi.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai confiance en tes capacités. Et je préfère que ce soit moi.

Al grimaça de manière imperceptible, mal à l'aise avec les sentiments et avec l'idée que James en faisait toujours trop pour les protéger. Il resta pourtant silencieux. James agita la liste donnée par Albus.

-À plus tard.

Al le regarda partir et resta sans bouger une poignée de secondes. Puis, il se leva et s'affaira, préparant un feu pour le chaudron et commençant à écraser, ou couper les ingrédients qu'il avait déjà. Il perdit beaucoup de temps à vérifier et revérifier sa propre potion qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur et que, grâce à une mémoire qu'il qualifiait lui-même de plutôt fulgurante, un simple coup d'œil dessus aurait suffi. S'il avait été son propre cobaye, il aurait été plus rapide, mais la peur de faire du mal à James par une faute d'inattention le ralentissait et le faisait plonger le nez dans ses notes à chaque étape. Il garda aussi un œil sur Adam, qui resta allongé et finit même par se rassoupir. Les divers sortilèges l'avaient assommé et il dormit pendant un long moment. Tout à ses préparatifs, Al le laissa tranquille et bientôt, le reste du monde s'effaça. Il n'était jamais plus heureux qu'absorbé dans ses recherches, dans ses livres, dans ses expérimentations. Il n'était plus bizarre, alors, il n'était plus différent, il était le maître de son domaine, le grand manitou d'un endroit où il était la norme et où c'était les autres qui étaient farfelus, dingues, tarés…

Il perdit toute notion du temps jusqu'à ce que James revienne, les bras chargés. Il alla aider son frère et consulta sa montre.

-Tu en as mis, du temps.

-Certains de ces trucs n'étaient pas faciles à trouver, je te signale. J'ai dû demander de l'aide à Neville.

Al releva les yeux de la table haute sur laquelle les ingrédients étaient posés.

-Je sais. Mais je trouvais rien, il me fallait un coup de main.

-Et ?

-Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on a toujours du monde de notre côté. Il serait probablement revenu avec moi, mais un élève est venu lui poser des questions. J'étais sous la Cape et avec les exams qui approchent, difficile de refuser. En plus, je sais pas, toi, mais je trouve que c'est à nous de régler ça. Pas la peine de traîner d'autres gens dans nos ennuis.

Son frère ne répondit rien, recommençant à s'occuper de sa potion, mais James savait qu'il était du même avis. Al finit par le mettre à contribution et James tourna dans une mixture épaisse et jaunâtre, suivant les instructions précises d'Al. Les cours de Potions n'avaient jamais été les préférés de James. Être penché à se casser le dos, dans une atmosphère sombre et enfumée, ça n'avait jamais été la tasse de thé de James. Il ne rechigna pourtant pas et se mit au travail sans discuter. Les heures s'allongèrent, la patience de l'aîné des deux frères diminua. Adam se réveilla, mais, n'étant pas Sorcier, il aurait été difficile de le faire lui aussi aider, et il se contenta de s'asseoir et de les regarder travailler. James lui-même, épuisé, finit par faire une pause et alla s'allonger. Al était une vraie machine et ne s'arrêta que pour faire apparaître un mug brûlant d'un café fort.

Lorsque James rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir Albus debout devant lui, l'air solennel.

-C'est prêt.


	20. Un pouvoir absolu

_**Chapitre 20 : Un pouvoir absolu...**_

Un pic d'adrénaline envahit tout le corps de James et il se leva vivement.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain.

James se tourna pour cacher une angoisse subite dont il eut honte tout aussi rapidement. Il regarda son frère droit dans les yeux, relevant le menton.

-Allons-y.

Albus avait tout préparé dans un coin de la pièce. Adam, de son côté, était assis sur une chaise, silencieux et, en le regardant, James comprit pour la première fois à quel point ça devait être difficile pour lui. L'américain avait tout perdu, y compris son identité, il était dans un château magique, au milieu d'inconnus qui ne cessaient de lui rappeler qu'il avait fait du mal à leur sœur. Une fraction de seconde, James eut pitié de lui. Mais déjà, Albus le guidait vers une petite table où était son matériel.

-Tu es prêt ?

C'était Albus qui était maintenant hésitant et James lui posa la main sur l'épaule, la serrant affectueusement, essayant de sourire.

-Bon. Il y a deux potions, la première doit booster ta magie et la seconde la faire sortir. Les sortilèges que je lancerais en même temps devraient permettre de stabiliser le tout. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va tenir, alors, dès que tu sentiras le sort faire effet…

-Oui, d'ailleurs, je suis censé faire quoi ?, l'interrompit James.

-Je suppose que tu devrais… faire comme Lily fait. Te concentrer sur ce que tu veux : qu'Adam retrouve la mémoire. Normalement, tu ne devrais même pas avoir besoin de ta baguette.

-D'accord. Celle-ci en premier ?

Il tendait la main vers une fiole au liquide épais et rougeoyant.

-Oui. Tu es sûr?

C'était une de ces rares occasions où Albus avait besoin d'être rassuré. James en aurait eu bien besoin, lui aussi, mais il n'aurait pas su comment. Au moins savait-il pour Albus qu'il fallait le ramener à la logique qui lui était si précieuse.

-Tu n'as rien raté dans tes potions ?

-Non.

-Alors, je suis sûr.

Il saisit la première fiole, la leva comme pour porter un toast et engloutit tout le contenu. C'était âcre et avait un goût de pourri et James tira la langue pour essayer de se débarrasser de la sensation. Al avait dégainé sa baguette et lança un sort immédiatement et James eut l'impression que sa peau devenait trop petite pour lui. Quelque chose semblait vouloir exploser à l'intérieur de lui et il peinait à tenir debout. Sa vue se troubla et il entendit à peine la voix d'Albus.

-Tiens. Bois celle-là maintenant.

Il obéit quasi machinalement et la deuxième fiole était presque aussi horrible que la première. Même en un million d'années, James aurait eu du mal à décrire précisément la sensation qui l'avait envahi. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses artères, mais sa vue lui était revenue. Il perdit la notion du temps, mais avait l'impression de voir plus clairement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se sentait plus fort, plus grand, capable de déplacer des montagnes à lui tout seul... Il leva la main, souriant en voyant des étincelles jaillir de ses doigts. Qui avait besoin d'Adam ? Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Il pouvait tout faire. Provoquer une tempête, s'il le voulait, comme Lily l'avait fait. Une pluie violente commença à tomber à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il pouvait ramener Emily et il irait voir Lily. Il lui parlerait, il trouverait un moyen…

Et puis, si elle était si puissante, peut-être avait-elle raison. Si elle pouvait vraiment remonter le temps, peut-être était-elle la plus à même de…

-James !

C'était la voix d'Albus qui l'avait interrompu dans ses réflexions, mais elle semblait lointaine, comme feutré. Il tourna la tête pour voir son frère et le vit au sol, une main à terre, trempé jusqu'aux os, la mine défaite. Le pire était ses yeux d'émeraude si expressifs James n'avait jamais vu la peur dans les yeux d'Albus jusqu'à ce moment. Mais ce n'était pas de la peur pour ce que James pourrait lui faire, c'était plus… De la peur pour ce qu'il avait fait à James. En un regard, Al sauva son frère.

Ce dernier avança vers Adam, toujours assis sur la chaise, si choqué qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. James posa sa main sur son crâne et tout redevint calme, d'un silence effrayant. James se retourna, voulant sourire à Albus, mais il ferma les yeux et, comme une poupée désarticulée, s'affala au sol. Au même moment, Adam glissa de sa chaise et heurta la pierre froide.

-James., balbutia Al, qui détesta l'intonation perdue et effrayée de sa voix.

Il se releva pour retomber à genoux devant son frère. Anxieux, il lui prit le poignet et détecta un pouls fort, mais lent. Lily avait été dans le même état bien des années plus tôt, mais Al n'avait pas la patience d'attendre le temps qu'il avait fallu à sa sœur pour se réveiller. Il lança à James un sort de sa composition et son frère rouvrit les yeux.

-Ça va ?

James ne répondit pas et poussa sur ses mains pour s'adosser au mur. Son regard un peu vague se posa vers sa baguette et Albus la fit venir avec la sienne et la tendit à son propriétaire légitime.

- _Lumos._ , dit ce dernier d'une voix blanche.

Rien ne se passa.

- _Lumos._ , insista t-il et la baguette s'alluma faiblement.

-Ça va revenir en peu de temps, tu verras.

James ne dit toujours rien et lâcha sa baguette qui produit un bruit sourd contre le sol glacé et mouillé. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils virent Adam debout devant eux. Mais ça n'était pas vraiment Adam, ou du moins, pas le jeune homme qu'ils connaissaient, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux.

-Merci.

-Ça a marché ?, demanda Al.

-Oui. Je me souviens de tout. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Al grimaça et lui expliqua ce qu'avait engendré le fait de comprendre qu'Adam n'avait pas été entièrement honnête avec elle. Les deux frères le virent pâlir au fur et à mesure du récit, mais il resta debout. Puis, il inspira profondément, avant de dire :

-Il faut que j'aille voir… ce que j'ai raté. Je reviens rapidement.

Il disparut comme le faisait Lily, dans un bruissement tout de même moins élégant que celui de leur sœur. Impuissant à l'empêcher de partir, Al soupira, puis se tourna vers James. Ce dernier avait ramené ses genoux contre lui, posé son front dessus et ne semblait pas prêt de bouger. Al s'assit précautionneusement aux côtés de son frère.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Pas vraiment.

-James…

Al avait toujours eu des « James » très expressifs. James releva le nez.

-Je t'ai trahi. À peine une seconde avec des pouvoirs qui ne faisaient que ressembler à ceux de Lily et j'étais déjà prêt à en abuser. Je ne sais pas comment elle a tenu si longtemps…

-Elle a appris… Et elle a oublié.

-Je comprends un peu mieux ce qu'elle a vécu. Ça a dû être très dur pour elle. Elle nous est… supérieure.

-Non, pas supérieure., répliqua immédiatement Al. Différente. Tout comme je suis différent à cause de mon intelligence, tout comme tu l'es à cause de ta bravoure.

-Je ne suis pas brave, j'ai…

-Eu un moment de faiblesse., l'interrompit Al. On en a tous. Même si je t'accorde que celui de Lily a un peu dégénéré.

La remarque parvint à dérider un peu James et lui arracha un sourire. Al vit que son frère tremblait de froid. Il lança un sort pour les sécher tous les deux et ils restèrent encore un instant assis au sol. Puis, comme Albus savait que l'inactivité ne les sied ni à lui ni à James, il se leva et tendit la main à James qui la saisit. Il se retrouvèrent face à face.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Al regarda la pièce. La tempête avait transformé la salle en un champ de bataille et ce qui brisait encore plus le cœur d'Al était tous les livres qui avait pris l'eau.

-On range ?, suggéra t-il.

James haussa les épaules et ils se mirent au travail. Pour ne pas embarrasser son frère, Al n'utilisa pas non plus sa baguette. Ils restèrent silencieux une bonne demie-heure, puis James demanda :

-Tu crois qu'il reviendra ?

-Il voulait l'aider alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi il reculerait maintenant…

-Parce que maintenant, il se rappelle. Il se rappelle qu'elle lui a effacé la mémoire.

-Je ne sais pas si ça fera une différence. Mais j'imagine qu'on le saura bientôt.

Une autre demie-heure s'écoula pendant laquelle les frères réussirent à remettre la pièce dans un meilleur état. Ils venaient de finir quand Adam réapparut. Al, piqué par la curiosité, ne put s'empêcher de demander.

-Est-ce que c'est au moins plus difficile de venir ici ?

-Oui., affirma le jeune homme, qui avait pris le temps de se changer. C'est comme… essayer de chercher quelque chose qui n'est pas vraiment là. Et pour arriver, essayer de s'arracher du sol.

-Bon, c'est bien beau, tout ça., répliqua James, qui avait repris du poil de la bête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-J'ai un plan., dit calmement Adam.

-Super. On t'écoute.

-Il va falloir me faire confiance.

James appréciait ce nouvel Adam encore moins que le précédent.

-Vous direz à Lily que je suis prêt à dire où sont les autres. Mais que je ne lui dirai qu'à elle. Faites-la venir ici. Je me charge du reste.

Les frères se mirent dans un coin de la pièce et en discutèrent de manière virulente pendant quelques minutes. Puis, ils réussirent à se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'après tout, ils avaient rendu la mémoire à Adam spécialement pour qu'ils parlent à Lily. Même s'il était vrai qu'ils auraient préféré savoir ce qu'Adam manigançait. Ils envoyèrent un rapide message à Lily, lui indiquant où ils étaient, certains qu'elle viendrait vite. Ils étaient à l'entrée de la salle quand elle apparut, tournés vers eux, dos à Adam.

-La Salle Sur Demande… C'est ingénieux., remarqua t-elle, regardant autour d'elle, avec un sourire figé.

James avait l'impression de la regarder sous une toute nouvelle lumière : il savait qu'elle avait tort, mais il comprenait pourquoi elle pensait avoir raison. Mais à sa posture, à ses mains pressés, il voyait aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas être là.

-Lily.

Son regard déjà noir sembla encore s'assombrir et elle se tourna lentement.

-Alors, tu te souviens ?

-Oui.

Ses frères virent sa nuque se raidir en dessous de son chignon serré, mais elle avança vers le fond de la pièce, vers Adam.

-Dis-moi où ils sont.

-Je ne le dirai qu'à toi.

James et Albus étaient restés en arrière, mais toute leur attention était concentrée sur eux. Lily avança encore. À quelques pas d'elle, Adam était grave et les garçons épiaient chacun de ses gestes.

-Où sont-ils ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, comme vaincu, et fit un pas en avant. Puis, si rapidement que les frères le virent à peine, il s'approcha encore de Lily, lui saisit le poignet, et, avant qu'elle puisse réagir, les fit disparaître.

-Non !, hurla James, faisant le geste bien tardif de se précipiter vers eux. Le salaud ! Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance.

Al paraissait imperturbable, mais ses yeux fixes et écarquillés le trahissaient. Lily faisait partie, après tout, des rares personnes qu'il aimait.

-Il va nous la ramener., murmura t-il.

-Il a intérêt.

À la seconde où Lily et Adam se matérialisèrent, elle le repoussa vivement, prête à riposter, mais il leva les mains, reculant pour la laisser respirer. Il ne reconnaissait plus la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré et fréquenté. Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille en face de lui, mais il était déterminé à retrouver sa Lily. Il étendit le bras pour lui montrer le paysage.

-Tu voulais savoir où ils étaient ? Les voilà.

Devant eux, séparé par une large route de terre, se trouvaient deux rangées de grandes maisons en bois. Belles et récentes, elles étaient pleines de vie et ressortaient du paysage vert et montagneux. Il faisait beau et le ciel était d'un bleu clair envoûtant. Malgré elle, Lily se sentit à l'aise dans cet endroit et elle fit quelques pas en avant, ignorant Adam. Depuis les deux dernières semaines, elle avait énormément travaillé au Ministère, loin du ciel et d'un air pur du dehors. La fraîcheur d'un matin (car c'était clairement le matin là où Lily se trouvait) calme et voluptueux liée aux rayons chaud d'un soleil radieux sur sa peau semblaient la faire renaître et elle inspira goulûment quelques bouffées de cet air revigorant. Quelques personnes marchaient dans cette rue improvisée, certains les virent, mais aucun ne s'approcha. Puis, la première porte de ce petit village s'ouvrit et une femme en sortit, leur faisant signe immédiatement. Les cheveux courts, grisonnants, la démarche énergique, elle s'avança vers eux.

-Adam !

Ce dernier, la reconnaissant visiblement, s'approcha à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour Judith.

Il lui serra la main et se retourna vers Lily.

-Lily, voici Judith. Judith, Lily.

Le sourire doux de la femme se posa sur elle.

-Bonjour Lily. Ravie de vous connaître, Adam m'a un peu parlé de vous.

La froideur qui avait envahi Lily et qui avait momentanément disparu lui revint en pleine figure.

-Quand ?, demanda t-elle, glaciale.

-Oh, en arrivant, il y a une heure…, répondit Judith, surprise. Venez, allons prendre un café, nous pourrons parler.

Elle les guida vers sa maison et la curiosité de Lily fut plus grande que son dédain pour Adam.

-Vous avez aussi des pouvoirs ?

-Moi ?, s'exclama Judith. Non, j'essaie juste de m'occuper des gens ici.

-Judith est la responsable du camp., intervint Adam, mais le regard noir de Lily le poussa à fermer la bouche et à baisser la tête.

-Oh, responsable, c'est un bien grand mot, chacun participe à sa façon, ici.

-Et où sommes-nous, exactement ?

-Dans le Colorado, dans le coin le plus perdu que Noah a pu nous trouver.

-Noah ?, demanda Lily.

Judith se tourna vers Adam en les faisant franchir le seuil de sa porte.

-Eh bien, tu ne lui as vraiment rien dit !

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, Noah tient au secret.

-Il sait que vous êtes là, alors ?

-Disons que je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux demander pardon que la permission.

Lily le fixa, surprise. Elle avait pensé qu'il avait soigneusement pris ses précautions avant de l'emmener ici.

-Tout le monde est le bienvenu, ici, tu as bien fait.

-Qui est Noah ?

-C'est lui qui est à l'origine de cet endroit. Il n'a pas non plus de pouvoirs, il possède une entreprise à New York. Un jour, en se renseignant sur un de ses employés qu'il trouvait louche, il a découvert qu'il faisait du chantage à certaines personnes, alors il a cherché pourquoi. Et il a compris que c'était parce que ces gens étaient différents qu'ils étaient victimes de chantage.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle avait mis une cafetière à chauffer et indiquer à ses invités une petite table où ils s'étaient installés.

-Alors, il a pris les choses en main, il a découvert que cet… homme avait une fille, Maria. Maria a des pouvoirs, elle, elle voit les gens comme elle dans ses rêves. Son père l'a utilisé comme une marionnette pour avoir de l'argent…

-Qu'a fait Noah ?

-Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire. Le père tenait peu à sa fille, Noah lui a donné une grosse somme à condition qu'il ne revienne plus jamais et laisse sa fille à sa charge. Le père a à peine hésité… Après ça, Noah a décidé de prendre soin de ses gens qui avaient parfois dépensé jusqu'à leurs derniers sous. Il a trouvé cet endroit et a commencé à installer tout le monde ici.

-Et vous ?

-Je suis une vieille amie de Noah à l'époque, je partais en retraite anticipée. J'étais psychothérapeute, j'avais besoin d'un break, mais aussi d'une nouvelle mission. Noah m'a offert ça. Je suis venue m'installer en même temps que les premiers arrivants, Maria est venue avec moi.

-Combien êtes-vous maintenant ?

-Ici ? Vingt-trois.

-Tous, comme moi ?, demanda Lily, sous le choc.

-Non, à avoir des pouvoirs, ils sont douze. Mais ils sont venus avec leurs conjoints, leurs frères ou sœurs, leurs parents pour les plus jeunes…

Adam et Judith la laissèrent digérer l'information. Douze… Douze comme elles. Peut-être plus… Elle sentait quelque chose gonfler au fond d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un songe étrange qui avait pris possession d'elle.

-Si vous êtes intéressée, je peux vous emmener faire un tour des installations., proposa Judith, faisant sortir Lily de ses pensées.

Elle acquiesça et ils ressortirent. Les chaussures à talons de Lily étaient loin d'être l'idéal pour l'endroit, mais le soleil qui montait et montait au dessus des montagnes valait toutes les peines du monde.

Lily ne parvenait qu'avec grande difficulté à se concentrer sur ce que la femme lui disait. Marchant en avant d'elles, les mains dans les poches, était Adam. Soudain, une jeune fille surgit devant eux. Les cheveux noirs, épais et longs, le teint bronzé, elle semblait n'avoir que quatre ou cinq ans de moins que Lily.

-Ah, Maria, lui sourit sa gardienne. Je te présente Lily.

L'enfant leva un regard intéressée vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Les cheveux tirés en arrière en chignon, habillée d'un tailleur, elle n'était pas comme elle se l'était imaginée.

-Je suis contente d'enfin te rencontrer !

-Tu m'avais vu dans tes rêves ?, demanda Lily, curieuse.

-Oui, parfois, mais je n'ai jamais su où tu étais ou ton nom. Les rêves que je faisais avec toi étaient très bizarres. Mais ces dernières semaines, je ne te voyais plus, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tout va bien ?

Lily ne parvint pas à répondre et le regard de Maria, aussi persistant que l'était celui d'Albus, se posa sur elle. Lily la vit pâlir, faire un pas en arrière et disparaître en courant entre deux maisons.

-Maria ?!, l'appela inutilement Judith. Je vais aller voir ce qui lui a pris.

Elle disparut elle aussi et Adam et Lily se retrouvèrent seuls.


	21. Corrompt absolument

_**Chapitre 21 : … Corrompt absolument**_

-Ça va ?, lui demanda Adam.

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler et elle sentait ses jambes faiblir. Il y avait un banc contre un mur d'un bâtiment que Judith avait dit être leur maison commune. Elle chancela dans sa direction et s'y posa. Adam vint l'y rejoindre et voulut s'expliquer.

-Noah m'a contacté il y a un an, à peu près. Maria m'avait trouvé, il m'a dit qu'il savait qui j'étais et il m'a parlé des gens d'ici. Il m'a même proposé, à condition que les gens d'ici m'acceptent, de venir vivre ici. Mais j'avais Frank, mon boulot et je contrôlais mes pouvoirs, alors j'ai refusé. Je ne suis pas allé les voir, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Tu es la première que j'ai rencontré, je ne t'ai pas menti.

Lily réunit assez de forces pour dire.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas parlé d'eux. Alors que je t'ai tout dit, que je t'ai parlé de la Magie. Moi non plus, je n'en avais pas le droit.

Comme embarrassé, il regarda ailleurs quelques instants.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en avais pas le droit que je ne t'ai pas parlé d'eux, c'est… par égoïsme. Parce que je voulais te garder pour moi.

Lily l'entendait à peine. Elle ressentait une telle colère, une telle douleur, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Mais être ici était différent qu'être en Angleterre. Là-bas, au Ministère, tout le monde la détestait ou était furieux contre elle et il était très facile de faire de même. Elle y régnait d'une poigne de fer, avec un dédain affiché et une morgue glacée. Tout y était froid, sans vie, mort. Elle commençait tout juste à réaliser que sa propre perception des choses lui avait fait tout voir en noir. Mais ici, c'était totalement impossible. Tout était vivant, coloré et personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait fait, à part Adam. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle était autant en colère.

-Viens., demanda t-il, en se levant.

Elle le suivit, quasi machinalement et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la fin de ce village improvisé. Il s'arrêta devant une petite maison neuve inoccupée et la regarda, anxieux.

-Je suis venu ici il y a un mois avec Noah, sans dire pourquoi. Josh, qui contrôle parfaitement le bois, a construit cette maison en l'espace de quelques heures… J'ai à peine eu l'occasion de l'aider. Il a dit que, comme ça, j'aurais un endroit où dormir, si je choisissais de rester.

-Tu as une maison. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

-Ce n'est pas ma maison., dit-il doucement, la regardant avec une affection qui l'aurait ému si elle avait relevé la tête. Elle est pour toi.

Elle releva le menton, avec une fierté et une arrogance qui était désormais plus feinte que ressentie.

-Une maison ?, répéta t-elle, insolente. J'ai un monde entier à mes pieds, tu crois vraiment que je le troquerais contre une petite cabane sans intérêts ?

-Je ne sais pas., répondit-il simplement. Quand je suis venu ici pour la première fois, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je savais que tu allais passer tes derniers examens à Poudlard, mais je ne savais pas ce que tu avais prévu ensuite. J'ai pensé que si l'endroit me paraissait bien, il te plairait sûrement et qu'on pourrait…

Il resta silencieux un instant, mais elle avait avancé de quelques pas vers la maison et était dos à lui. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle l'écoute ou l'entende.

-Je voulais plus que quelques heures ici et là avec toi. Moi en Amérique, toi en Europe, nous vivions en décalé et je voulais vivre avec toi. Ici, ensemble.

-C'est trop tard., murmura t-elle.

Le ton affligé de Lily le fit espérer qu'elle était en train de redevenir elle-même et son cœur se gonfla de la plus profonde affection. Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement et se tourna vers elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Non, non. Jamais. Il ne sera jamais trop tard, je te le jure. Jamais.

Il lui saisit les mains, les gardant dans les siennes.

-Je veux vivre avec toi, peu m'importe où. On peut rester ici, ou aller en Angleterre. On peut aller dans mon studio et passer le week-end chez Frank. Je me suis même fait une amie en Australie, elle serait sûrement contente d'avoir de la compagnie… Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi.

Elle se détourna, voulant éviter son regard.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas continuer à faire ça.

-C'est pour ça que James et Albus sont venus te chercher.

-Oui. Tes frères t'aiment énormément.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi.

La réponse, franche, subite, le surprit. Elle se tourna vers lui et il reconnut ses yeux marrons piquetés d'or. Un tel soulagement le prit qu'il s'avança vers elle, tendant les bras. Mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Elle n'eut besoin de ne rien dire, il comprit immédiatement que c'était l'émotion qui menaçait de la submerger et qu'un contact physique ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il resta à quelques pas d'elle, trop loin d'elle, mais la couvant du regard. Les lèvres de Lily tremblaient, sa respiration était saccadée, mais son regard décidé, armé d'une mission.

-Est-ce que tu m'aideras ?

-Tu sais que oui.

Elle lui tendit une main, il la prit et ils disparurent. Ils réapparurent dans un salon spacieux et accueillant. Une femme aux cheveux roux entra précipitamment dans la pièce.

-Lily !

-Maman !

Adam était de trop, alors, il trouva la sortie par lui-même, les laissant se retrouver en toute discrétion. La température était douce, dehors et il avait l'impression de revenir au soleil après de longues années dans une grotte. À l'intérieur, il n'avait fallu à Ginny Weasley qu'un coup d'oeil pour comprendre que sa fille lui était revenue. Elle ouvrit les bras et Lily accourut vers elle. La mère tint enlacée la fille un long moment. Elle n'osa pas lui parler, se disant qu'elle ne voulait pas la faire fuir en le faisant, mais la vérité était que la boule dans sa gorge ne le lui permettait tout simplement pas.

-Maman… Je suis désolée, tellement désolée…

La voix de Lily tremblait et sa mère la serra un peu plus fort contre elle, essayant de lui communiquer tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Ça n'est pas grave, on va tout arranger, tu verras, tout ira bien… Je te le promets. Tout va bien se passer.

Lily renifla, les yeux clos, tentant de retenir des larmes qui ne se tariraient que difficilement. Elle se sentait à nouveau elle-même, ce qui était rassurant, mais elle avait commis tellement de fautes et la honte qu'elle ressentait était si profonde qu'elle ne savait si elle pourrait jamais revenir de cette sensation viscérale qui la prenait jusqu'à la gorge. Elle bloqua sa respiration et rouvrit les yeux. Elle devait se reprendre. Le travail n'était pas fini. Elle repoussa délicatement sa mère, mais fixa son visage avec une expression qui alerta cette dernière. Ginny voulut garder les mains de sa fille dans les siennes, mais cette dernière se dégagea doucement. Elle recula jusqu'au seuil de la porte.

-Lily…

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la maison. Ginny, ne sachant que faire ni où elle allait, se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle avait vue sur la rue. Le soleil éblouit les yeux fatigués de Lily et elle mit une main en visière pour les reposer. Sa vision revenue, elle vit Adam qui l'attendait et s'approchait d'elle. Elle parvenait à peine à croire qu'il soit vraiment là pour elle, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui et qu'elle avait tant tenté d'étouffer durant les deux dernières semaines, avaient refait surface et lui semblaient plus forts que jamais. Son regard compatissant s'était posé sur elle, mais le contempler droit dans les yeux lui étaient impossible, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour accomplir seule ce qu'elle savait devoir faire.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide. Est-ce que tu m'aideras ?

-Bien sûr., répondit-il sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Elle lui prit les mains et il serra les siennes avec une ineffable douceur. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté, mais à ses côtés, elle avait confiance. Elle ferma les yeux et suivant son exemple, il fit de même. Il frissonna en inspirant à fond, sentant la présence de Lily dans son esprit. Malgré la surprise, il garda les yeux clos et se concentra. Et tout d'un coup, dans sa propre tête, il la vit. Il se tenait debout dans un couloir et à l'autre bout, si loin qu'il la distinguait à peine, il y avait Lily. Adam savait que derrière lui, il y avait tout ce qu'il était, ses pensées, ses émotions, ses hauts et ses bas, son coeur et son âme. Lily commença à marcher dans sa direction et il s'avança lui aussi. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils fassent cela et ils le savaient tous les deux, puisque Lily avait déjà accès à ce qu'elle cherchait. Ils se croisèrent, mais chacun continua sa route, poussé par la curiosité.

Bientôt, ils arrivaient à la porte de l'autre. Et ce qu'ils y expérimentèrent étaient indescriptibles. Ils se connurent et se comprirent mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Elle vit qu'il n'aimait que deux personnes dans sa vie : Frank et elle. Il vit toute la bonté, toute la grandeur, toute la générosité dont elle était capable. Et aussi ce qu'elle comptait faire…

Elle s'était repris plus vite que lui et avait déjà commencé. Il lui fallut peu de temps, ce qu'il trouva étonnant, il aurait pensé que ça aurait été moins rapide, d'effacer toute une vie…

La communion entre eux cessa et elle s'effondra dans ses bras en pleurant. Lily Luna Potter avait cessé d'exister, aucune mention de son nom n'existait plus et toutes ses actions étaient rentrées dans l'oubli pour toujours. Aux yeux de tous, Lily Potter n'était jamais née, elle n'avait jamais ri aux pitreries de James, jamais écouté les histoires d'Albus, jamais été soulevé dans les airs par son père, jamais joué au Quidditch avec sa mère, elle n'était jamais allée à Poudlard mais surtout, elle n'avait jamais agi en despote au sein d'un monde qui l'avait vu naître.

Maintenant que c'était fait, fini et pour de bon, Lily avait l'impression d'avoir un creux dans le coeur que la présence d'Adam ne pouvait soulager. Il la garda contre lui, la serrant pour la consoler, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. La soutenant, il l'emmena plus loin, à l'abri des regards, là où ils pourraient disparaître. Il la berçait, lui embrassant les cheveux, le front, les joues, essayant à tout prix de sécher des larmes qui ne pouvaient être séchées.

Dans une maison toute proche, Ginny Weasley regardait par la fenêtre avec un ineffable et absolu sentiment de tristesse. De l'eau menaçait de s'échapper de ses yeux et elle les essuya avec surprise : elle ne pleurait que très rarement et elle ne pleurait jamais pour rien, ce qui semblait être le cas ici. Accroché à l'évier de sa cuisine, elle prit une profonde inspiration, espérant que cette émotion subite s'en irait tout aussi vite. En attendant, elle mit une théière sur le feu et consulta l'heure. Les garçons ne rentreraient pas avant plusieurs heures. Son regard tomba sur une photo de sa famille, ses deux garçons et Harry. Elle avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir eu de fille et elle ne savait pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui, cette peine était plus prononcée que d'habitude et la solitude plus perçante. Aucun bruit ne résonnait dans la grande maison vide, aucun son n'en cassait le silence monotone. Dans la bâtisse familiale, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de l'existence d'un troisième enfant choyé et aimé.

Au grenier, au milieu d'un bureau encombré de volumes d'encyclopédie, d'ouvrages de botanique, de manuels de potions et de biographies de vieux magiciens, un petit livre à la couverture bleu et aux lettres dorées ne semblait pas à sa place ici, en cette compagnie illustre.

 **...Fin...**

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et si vous voulez la suite, ce sera dans **James Potter et la chaise rouge** !


End file.
